Cin Shots
by SaraCiuzio
Summary: Collection of one-shot stories surrounding Ciara and Ben during different places of their relationship/life.
1. Chapter 1

Ciara looked down at her seven-year-old daughter, Olive Jordan as she sat at Ciara's vanity. She was the spitting imagine of Ciara; black hair with thick curls. Ciara smiled at her daughter. Ciara held up the curling iron, "Now this is hot, Olive. So you need to be really still while Mommy does your hair all pretty for the dance with Daddy, okay?"

Olive nodded, "Okay Mommy." Ciara smiled. After she finished giving Olive's hair the final curls, she reached over and grabbed a bottle of hair spray. "Now I want you to cover your eyes." Olive giggled, "Like peek-a-boo?" Ciara nodded, "Yes, baby. Like peek-a-boo."

Olive did as her mom said and covered her eyes. "Okay, you can uncover your eyes now."

Olive blinked a couple of times. Ciara spun Olive around, "What do you think?" Olive giggled, "Purty." Ciara smiled and crouched down to Olive's level, "Now, Daddy might be against this, but how would you like to wear a little make-up?" Olive smiled, "Like you, Mommy?" Ciara smiled, "Yes, just like Mommy." Olive's smile got bigger, "Yes."

Ciara stood up and grabbed a few palettes. Ciara put a tiny amount of eye shadow and blush on her daughter. Olive giggled as the brushes touched her skin. After a moment Ciara put the palettes back on the vanity. "All done."

Olive hopped off the stool in front of the vanity and did a spin. Olive was wearing a black dress with silver studs all on the top. Ciara smiled. Ben was right. Olive really was a spitting image of her.

Ciara put her hand out, "C'mon. Let's go to Daddy." Olive smiled and took her mother's hand.

Ciara and Olive walked out of Ciara and Ben's bedroom and into the living room/kitchen. Ben was sitting at the island already dressed. Ciara cleared her throat. "I present Olive Jordan Weston."

Ben turned around and his mouth gaped open. "Wow." Olive did another spin and giggled. Ben knelt down, "Wow, you look beautiful Ollie." Olive ran up and hugged Ben. As Ben wrapped his arms around his daughter, he looked up at his wife and smiled. Ciara couldn't help but smile back. This was all that Ben had ever wanted: a family.

Ciara looked around, "Where's Bo?" "He's hanging out with Thomas." Ciara nodded as Ben pulled out of the hug, "We have a dance to get to, don't we little lady?" Olive nodded.

Ciara kissed Olive on the top of her head and gave Ben a peck on the check. As Olive and Ben headed out the door Ciara said, "Behave." Ben smirked, "I'll make sure she's a perfect angel." Ciara raised her eyebrows, "'Kay, she's OUR daughter so, not possible and I was talking to you." Ciara smirked and Ben let out a light laugh, "Love you too." Ciara shook her head as Ben closed the door behind them.

Ciara sighed as she sat down on the couch. She and Ben had everything they could have ever wanted.

* * *

Ciara was laying on the living room couch watching TV and absentmindedly flipping through a magazine when her and Ben's teenage son Bo Oliver stormed through the door. Ciara instantly sat up. "Hey, Bo? What wrong?"

"Is Dad a murderer?" Ciara stood up and looked at her son with shocked eyes and confusion. Panic rose through Ciara, though she tried to hide it.

Ciara forced a smile to her face, "Whe-where did you get an idea like that?" Bo shook his head angrily, "Don't-don't. Just tell me the truth. Thomas showed me the article that the _Spectator_ ran on 'The Necktie Killer'."

Bo pulled out his phone and showed the article to Ciara. Ciara read the headline out loud, " _The Necktie Murders: 20 Years Later_ " Bo scrolled down to a mugshot, "That's Dad isn't it? Isn't it?!"

Ciara sighed, "Sit down, Bo." Bo angrily sat down on the couch. "Look, there is a LOT that you don't know about your dad and me."

Bo chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, like how he murdered _**FOUR**_ people, including attempting to kill Will?!"

Ciara sat down on the edge of the coffee table facing Bo, closed her eyes and sighed, "Look, your father and I knew, we knew that we were going to have to have a conversation with you _AND_ your sister one day, but we wanted to wait until you were older." Bo dramatically rested his chin on his hand, "Well? Do tell."

Ciara sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, "Yes, it is true. Your dad is the 'Necktie Killer', but-" Ciara was interrupted by Bo jumping up, "So it's true?!"

Ciara ran her hand through her hair as tears began to form, "-but there is so much more to the story. So much more than you know." Bo shook his head, "What more is there to know?! Dad killed people for no reason!"

Ciara shook her head, "No, honey. You know those prescription vitamins that your father takes every day, that he has to take at the same time?" Bo looked at his mom confused, but nodded slightly.

Ciara sighed, "They're mood stabilizers. Your dad was **_VERY_** mentally sick when he did what he did." Bo shook his head, "So, that just makes it 'okay' that Dad took people's lives?! Because he was 'sick'?!"

Ciara swallowed hard, "The issues… they go even further than you know." Bo looked at Ciara in confusion and she continued, "We... we've told you that your grandfather is in jail because he is _NOT_ a good person."

Bo raised his eyebrows at Ciara, "Yeah…?" "Well, we haven't said JUST how bad things were; for you dad and Aunt Jordan."

Ciara looked down at her hands for a moment, "He did really bad things to them. Both of them. They… they went on the run at an early age, because they needed to get away from him. That scarred your father really bad. Look, I can't tell you all of the things that he did, because some of those things still keep _ME_ up at night, but-" Before Ciara could continue Ben and Olive walked in with huge smiles on their faces. Ben's face fell when he saw his wife and son's faces.

"What's, uh, what's happening?" Ciara nervously ran a hand through her locks, "Um, honey…"

Bo stood up, "Murderer!" Ciara whipped around, "Bo!" Ciara gritted her teeth, "Not in front of your s-i-s-t-e-r."

Ciara walked up to Olive and picked her up. "Let's go get you ready for bed." Ciara looked at her husband with wide eyes and mouthed 'he knows'. Ben's eyes widened slightly. "I'll-uh, I'll help."

* * *

Ciara placed Olive on her bed. Once Olive was changed into her pajamas, Ciara tucked her in and sat on the edge of Olive's bed while Ben grabbed a photo album with the words "Mommy and Daddy's Love Story" from the shelf.

"So, Mommy wants to know how the dance went. Did you have fun?" Olive smiled and nodded, "Daddy danced every dance." Ciara looked at Ben, "Yeah? Sounds like the first time Daddy and I spent New Year's Eve together." Ciara and Ben couldn't help smile at the memory.

Ben smirked slightly, "Even though Mommy wasn't that good of a dancer." Ciara slapped Ben's shoulder lightly, "Oh, hush. That didn't stop you."

Ciara handed the photo album to Olive, "Okay Olive. You know the routine. What story from Mommy and Daddy's past do you want to hear tonight?" Ciara and Ben had a tradition: they put together a photo album from their different times together and every night Olive would choose one that she wanted to hear the story of. Olive pointed to a photo of Ciara and Ben ice skating.

Ciara picked up the album and smirked at Ben slightly, "Oh, that's a good one. And kinda embarrassing for Daddy." Ben smirked slightly at his wife.

Ciara smiled, "Okay, so it was the first Christmas that Mommy and Daddy spent together. It was Christmas Eve and neither of us had any plans. So… Mommy comes up with the brilliant idea to go ice skating. I mean it _IS_ Christmas Eve and all. So, Daddy tells Mommy that he doesn't ice skate and I tell him that I can teach him and that it's easy." Ciara chuckled slightly, "And of course Daddy agreed because Daddy would do _ANYTHING_ to make Mommy happy. You know how you have Daddy wrapped around your finger?"

Olive nodded and Ciara continued, "Well, Mommy had Daddy wrapped around her finger too. So we get to the rink and get our skates and Daddy's trying to act all cool and smooth to impress Mommy, but as soon as we get onto the ice, Daddy falls flat on his butt, more than once." Olive giggled.

Ben put his hands up, "Hey I told you I didn't ice skate." Ciara rolled her eyes slightly, "So, Daddy decides to just hold onto the side and watch Mommy for a little bit. As people are skating past Daddy, he falls to the ground. Mommy comes over and…" Ben interrupts, "starts laughing at Daddy." Ciara chuckled, "I was **_NOT_** laughing at you." Ben gave Ciara a look, "Okay, maybe a little. You couldn't even get back UP."

Ciara turned back to face Olive, "But that might've had something to do with the fact that Daddy was trying to ice skate in dressy clothes. So Mommy convinces Daddy to try again and Daddy doesn't let go of Mommy's hands the entire time that we're going around the rink." Ciara leans in close toward Olive, "But Mommy thinks that's just because Daddy wanted to hold Mommy's hand."

Ciara smiled at Ben, "So Daddy finally makes it all the way around the rink and Mommy can't really feel her hands because of how tight Daddy was holding on." Ben pursed his lips, "Hey did you want to spend Christmas Even watching me fall on my as-uh, butt over and over again?" Ciara shook her head and whispered to her husband, "Nice save."

Ciara turned back to Olive, "So, afterwards Daddy decides to go classic Christmas movie and get him and Mommy some hot chocolate and Mommy and Daddy spent the rest of the day just talking. Because that was the thing with Mommy and Daddy, we got each other right away. We became someone that the other could tell _ANYTHING_ to. It was the perfect Christmas Eve."

Ciara looked down at her daughter and saw her eyes closing. Ciara stood up, "Goodnight Olive."

Ben gave his daughter a kiss on the forehead, "I love you my little Ollie. Never forget that." Within seconds of Ben standing back up, Olive was fast asleep. Quietly, they got up and shut the door to Olive's room.

Ciara looked at Ben, "Are you ready?" Ben chuckled, "No. But I guess as ready as I'll ever be." Ciara sighed, "We knew this day would come." Ben nodded.

Ben looked away from Ciara and Ciara placed her finger on the corner of Ben's jaw and forced him to look at her. "Hey, whatever happens in there, we're in this together. We'll get through this the way we get through everything: together." Ben smiled a slight smile and gave his wife a chaste kiss.

* * *

Ciara and Ben walked into the living room but didn't find their son there. They went into Bo's room and found him laying on his bed with noise-cancelling headphones on. Ciara tapped her son's shoulder, "Can we talk?"

Bo yanked them off, "There's nothing to talk about. I'm not going to talk to a serial killer." Ben's face fell with hurt and Ciara's turned hard, "Hey! I know that you are confused and upset, but you will treat your father with respect!"

Bo sat up slightly and scoffed, "Respect? That's rich. Is that how he treated his victims? with 'respect' when he **_MURDERED_** them?!" Ciara stood up and sighed, trying not to get angry at her son.

"Bo, I told you. There is so much more to this than you know. You know that when your father and I met it was an instance of 'right place, right time', right?" Bo nodded.

"It goes much deeper than that. Your dad was going to leave Salem for good; Thomas's father even paid him money to."

Bo scoffed and looked at Ben, "Why didn't you?" Bo glared at his father as Ciara continued, "I had just walked in on my boyfriend with another girl."

Bo cocked his head slightly, "When you say 'with' do you mean…" Ciara nodded, "Yes, like that. Anyway, I took off and Grandpa Bo's motorcycle and I took a turn too hard because I was distracted thinking about them and crashed."

Ciara smiled slightly at Ben, "And your dad found me. Thank _GOD_ for that now, because I probably would have died or at least lost a limb if it wasn't for him. And, yeah, Bo, I'll be honest, when your dad first started to take care of me, I didn't trust him. I knew him as…" Bo interrupted, "The Necktie Killer?"

Ciara took a deep breath, "Yes. But the more time I spent with your dad, the more I stopped seeing him as a villain and…" Ciara smiled slightly, "…more as just 'Ben', a person who wanted a second chance, redemption. Just like I did."

Bo looked at his mom in confusion, "What did you need redemption for?" Ciara glanced at Ben, contemplating whether to tell the story. Ben nodded slightly.

Ciara sat back down on Bo's bed, "When I was your age, I was sexually assaulted." Bo raised his eyes in shock, "You were RAPED?!" Ciara nodded as tears began to form.

Ciara swallowed hard, "Yes, Bo. Everyone felt sorry and pitied me and saw me as a victim. But not your dad." Ciara glanced at her husband for a moment and smiled a small smile, "He saw me as strong and not 'damaged goods'." Bo softly said, "Wow, Mom. I had no idea."

Ciara nodded as tears threatened to fall. Ciara gently held Bo's wrist, "I wanted to protect you and your sister from our pasts for as long as possible." The softness on Bo's face went away as he shook his head, "That doesn't change the fact that Dad is a murderer. You were a victim of violence and you thought it was a _GOOD_ idea to take up with a psychopath?!"

Ciara's tears faded as anger began to take over, " _ **HEY**_! I get that you are upset, and this is a lot to process, but you have no right to call your father names. You have **_NO_** idea when he went through coming back here. He has been called so many horrible names and he stayed. You know why?" Bo looked down at his hands. "Because he loved me."

Ben spoke up, "Buddy, your mom was the only one who could look past my past and see me. The _REAL_ me. You know your middle name?" Bo shrugged a shoulder, "Oliver."

"You know where that comes from?" Bo shook his head and Ben continued, "That's my birth name. When your Aunt Jordan and I need to run from our father, I had to leave that name in the past, but when you were born, your mom wanted you to have it, so you would have a piece of me before your grandfather tried to ruin me, forever."

Bo shook his head, "So, this is all your father's fault? 'Oh, poor me. I had a tough childhood, I'm gonna murder people and blame it on Daddy Issues'."

Ciara shook her head, "Beauregard Oliver Weston, you have _NO_ idea what went down." Bo scoffed, "What I'm hearing is if it wasn't for you Mom…" Bo pointed at Ben, "…this monster would have been LONG gone from this town."

Ciara stood up, "One, your father is _NOT_ a monster. Two, your father has loved me more than anyone else. _NO_ one ever put me first like your father. He _ALWAYS_ made me a priority. Before _ANYTHING_. And three, you and your sister wouldn't be here."

Bo crossed his arms, "Yeah, well. At least I wouldn't be related to a psycho murderer." Ciara started to speak, but before she could say anything Ben grabbed her and spoke, "This is a lot to process so we will give you some time." Ben escorted Ciara toward the door.

Before Ben closed it, he turned back to Bo, "We both love you Bo, so much." Ben closed the door without another word.

* * *

Ben plopped down on the couch, "Did that really just happen?" Ciara sniffed as she ran a finger through her hair, "Yeah, I-I think it did."

Ciara sat down on the couch and put her head on Ben's shoulder, "We knew that this was going to happen. We were going to have to have this conversation, but…" Ben nodded, "I didn't think it would be this hard. The way Bo looked at me…"

Ciara sighed, "I love you, Ben. I know Bo does too. He's just in shock right now." Before Ben could respond Bo walked out into the living room carrying a duffel bag. Ciara stood up and walked over so she was right in front of her son.

Ciara crossed her arms, "Um, where do you think you're going?" Bo glanced at Ben, "If you think I'm going to stay here with a murderer, you're the one who's crazy. You and Olive should come with me."

Ciara sighed, "Bo, you are not in danger here. Your father would not hurt anyone." Bo scoffed and counted on his fingers, "Yeah, tell that to Serena Mason, Paige Larson, the midwife who delivered Thomas…" Ciara sighed, "Bo, I mean I know for a FACT that your dad isn't going to hurt anyone. If I thought that you or your sister were in danger, I would have us out of here so fast, you would swear I could fly. But I know your father."

Ciara put her hand over her chest, "I know him in my heart. You or nobody else is in danger." Bo shook his head, "Yeah, well, it's nice if you believe that. I don't." Bo stormed out of the loft without another word.

Ciara turned back to face her husband, "GOD! He is so stubborn!" Ben chuckled slightly, "Yeah, he's you like 17 years ago." Ciara's eyes widened at Ben in disbelief, "Um excuse me?! Me? He is NOTHING like me. He is acting INSANELY stubborn, he's not listening to what you and I have to say, all he's willing to think is what he thinks regardless of what anyone else has to…" Ben crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows at Ciara. "Oh my god, he IS me!" Ciara pointed to the door with a bewildered look on her face, "Is that what I acted like?!" Ben nodded slightly. Ciara couldn't help but chuckle. "Damn. I mean I wasn't wrong about you, but I think I may owe my mom an apology."

* * *

After sitting on the couch for about 15 minutes Ciara stood up. "That's it. I'm going to find our son." Ben looked at Ciara in confused. "He said that he didn't want to be around me."

Ciara sighed, "Yeah, well. That's just too damn bad. I'm gonna talk some sense into that boy if it's the last thing I do." Ben shook his head slightly as he watched his wife leave the loft.

* * *

Ciara knocked on Abigail's door. Abigail answered and crossed her arms, "Ciara. It's late. What are you doing here?" Ciara sighed, "We need to talk. Can I come in?"

Abigail hesitated for a moment but then opened the door. She sat down on the couch while Ciara stayed standing up. Abigail sighed, "What is it that is so important that you had to come here at this hour?"

Ciara crossed her arms, "Why the hell did you think it was okay to tell my son that his father was the Necktie Killer?!" Abigail let out a huff, "It's not my fault that the Spectator ran an article on it." Ciara huffed, "So Thomas 'just happened' to come across it and 'just happened' to show it to _MY_ **_SON_**?!"

Abigail smirked slightly, "It's not my fault that your baby daddy has a colorful past." Ciara clenched her jaw trying to regain her temper. Calmly, Ciara said "Abigail, it was not your place to inform Bo of his father's… not so great past. That decision was mine and Ben's. When and what to tell to our children. How would **_YOU_** like it if I told Thomas and Charlotte about all of the things _YOU_ did when you were sick?!" Ciara began counting on her fingers, "Sleeping with your brother-in-law that your husband despised, killing your _OTHER_ brother-in-law in 'self-defense', almost killing Marlena, Vivian, and Kate because… well _**GOD**_ knows why, should I go on?! Because I can!"

Abigail stood up, "Okay, okay. You've made your point." Ciara shook her head, "No, I don't think I have. C'mon you were going to say that it's not my place to tell your children about your sordid past and all of the things that you did when you were sick, right? That that is yours and Chad's decision, right?!"

Abigail stayed silent. Ciara ran a hand through her hair, "Well same goes for Ben and I with our children. Look, I know that our sons are friends, but maybe it's for the best if they don't see each other anymore. Because you obviously don't respect me as Bo's mother." Before Abigail could respond, Chad came down the steps, "Hey, what's going on here?"

Ciara shook her head angrily, "Nothing. We're done here." Ciara stormed past Chad and out of the house without another word.

Chad looked at Abigail in confusion, "What the hell just happened?" Abigail took a deep breath.

* * *

Ciara went to Jordan's, Hope's, as well as Bo's friends's houses looking for him but no luck. She was about to give up when it hit her. Bo has a soft spot: Great Uncle Steve. Ciara walked as fast as her legs would carry her until she reached Steve and Kayla. Ciara sighed as she knocked on the door.

Kayla opened the door slightly, "Ciara." Ciara sighed, "Is my son here?" Kayla nodded slightly, "But he doesn't want to…" Ciara shook her head, "I know. Can I just talk to him?"

Kayla opened the door and Ciara saw Bo sitting with Uncle Steve. Bo and Steve looked up. Ciara walked over to the couch. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Ciara sighed, "I came to get you, Bo; bring you home." Bo shook his head, "No, Mom. I love you, and Olive, but I'm not going back home to live with a serial killer."

Steve began to stand up, "I'll give you guys some space." Ciara shook her head, "No, it's okay. You can stay." Ciara closed her eyes for a moment, "Bo, you have every right to feel however you want to feel while you're processing, but you know your dad. You know him at his core." Bo stayed silent and Ciara continued, "Bo, you know about the cabin fire?" Bo scoffed slightly, "Yeah, apparently Dad tried to kill you." Ciara inhaled a sharp breath, "No. That's what everyone thought."

Ciara lightly placed her hand on her son's knee, "Your dad looked me in the eyes and SWORE to me that he didn't start the fire." Bo shook his head, "But the person who started the fire was never caught." Bo's face softened slightly, "You really don't think it was Dad?" Ciara shook her head, "No, he looked me dead in my eyes and said he would never hurt me and that was the god-honest truth." Bo sighed.

"Bo, you're in shock right now. I get it. It's going to take some time to process that information. But you need to know the truth: your dad is a good and honest man now. He can never take back what he did, but he is a far cry from that person today." Bo leaned back in the couch processing.

Bo looked at Steve, "Can I stay here tonight?" Steve looked over at Ciara, "I don't know bud, I think your mom-" Ciara interrupted, "No, you can stay here tonight, Bo. I want you to process this on your own terms. If you have any questions, you can ask me anything." Bo sighed slightly.

"Bo, do you remember Halloween when you were 6?" Bo shook his head. "Well, you said you wanted to be your favorite superhero and when I asked you who and you said…" Tears began to form in Ciara's eyes, "…you said 'Daddy'. The person you wanted to be for Halloween is the same person who is sitting at home right now absolutely terrified that he's just lost his son. We all have pasts, Bo. Think about that." Ciara stood up and kissed Bo's head.

Ciara started for the door when Bo called her, "Mom?" Ciara turned back around to face her son, "Yes?" "Why does Dad, um, why does he call you 'Bobcat'? And why do you call him 'Ozark'?" Ciara thought back to when the nicknames started and a smile came to her face. "You really wanna know?" Bo nodded, "It was the first time your dad and I kissed, or more specifically when he kissed me…" Bo scrunched his face and Ciara half-smiled. "…I was going through a lot of self-doubt and your dad said that even though when he found me my leg was shattered, my heart and spirit was whole and I had more fight in me than a bag full of bobcats." Ciara chuckled at the memory, "He unintentionally made me laugh, which just made me fall for your dad even harder than I already had. He said that it was an Ozark thing and the name just stuck. I'm his Bobcat and he's my Ozark." Bo nodded slowly, "Thanks, Mom."

Ciara nodded and headed for the door. As Ciara walked through the doorway, Kayla put a hand on Ciara's shoulder, "Ciara, wait." Ciara turned around to face her aunt. Kayla continued, "I'm sorry I didn't call you. I just-" Ciara nodded, "I get it. Bo trusts Uncle Steve. Didn't want to ruin that. I understand. I don't like it, but I get it. Aunt Kayla, if Bo needs anything…" Kayla nodded, "You'll be my first call."

Ciara smiled and hugged Kayla. "Thank you." "Ciara, mom to mom, I think Bo's going to be just fine. His parents are two of the strongest and also two of the stubbornest people I know." Ciara half-smiled, "Thanks." Ciara paused for a moment, "I think."

* * *

Ciara walked into the loft and saw Ben sitting at the island with a glass of wine. Ben looked up and saw his wife walking through the door. Ben's face fell slightly when he saw she was alone.

"Bo?" Ciara sighed as she placed her purse on the island. "He's at Steve and Kayla's. He's going to spend the night there." Ben's face fell further, "He doesn't want to be anywhere near me. He hates me."

Ciara ran over to her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Benjamin Oliver Weston. Your son does **_NOT_** hate you." Ben gave Ciara an 'Oh really?' look. Ciara continued, "He's-he's processing a lot of information. And on top of that he's a teenager. Give him some time."

Ben sighed, "If this is how Bo took it, I can only imagine how Olive is going to take it, she's going to hate me even more than Bo does."

Ciara shook her head, "Honey, Olive loves you more than anything and so does Bo. You know, Bo asked why you call me Bobcat and I call you Ozark." Ciara shook her head ever so slightly, "That doesn't sound like someone who hates you." Ben looked up slightly at Ciara, "I remember that day like it was yesterday." Ciara smiled, "Me too. That and our Chinese Food date."

Ciara chuckled, "You remember how my fortune said that ' _my date would end in a kiss_ '?" Ben nodded and Ciara continued, "That's not what it really said. It said ' _Respect you elders. You could inherit a large sum of money_ ' which was true." Ciara chuckled and Ben couldn't help but laugh, "Why didn't you say that?"

Ciara shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I don't know. It sounded more romantic? Plus I wanted that kiss." "I love you, Bobcat." Ciara pulled Ben close, "I love you too, Ozark. Let's go to bed." Ciara put her hand out and Ben took it.

* * *

Ciara and Ben got into bed and Ciara laid there thinking about the night's events. "Ben? Thank you." Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "For what?" Ciara swallowed, "For loving me and seeing the good in me even when I couldn't, when I thought I was too broken to love or to be loved." Ben wrapped his arm around his wife, "' _Good things come to those who wait_ ', right?" Ciara chuckled, "I can't believe we remember the fortunes from our first date all these years later." Ciara yawned, "Goodnight baby."

* * *

Ciara woke up during the night and reached her arm out for Ben, but didn't feel him. Ciara rolled over and saw Ben wasn't in bed. Ciara put her robe on and checked the bathroom, but Ben wasn't in there either.

Ciara walked out to the living room and saw Ben watching TV. "Ben?" Ciara finally saw Ben's tear-stained face, "What happened to this moment?" Ciara looked at the TV and saw Ben was watching the video they had of when Bo took his first steps. Ciara sighed sadly.

 **Flashback** :

 _Ciara and Ben sat a few feet apart on the floor. Ben set the camera on the other side of the room, zoomed in so they would be able to capture Bo's milestones when he finally took his first steps._

 _Ciara supported a wiggly Bo. Bo pointed to Ben, "Dada." Ciara held Bo's hands, "Walk to Daddy, Bo. You can do it. Go to Dada."_

 _Ben held his hands out for Bo to come to him. Bo slowly put one foot in front of the other as he unsteadily made his way across the hardwood floor and toward his dad._

 _Ciara silently gasped at her son. Right before Ben could grab Bo, he fell right into Ben's legs. Bo looked up at Ben with his big brown eyes and smiled a slightly toothy grin, "Dada."_

 _Ciara rushed over to where Bo and Ben were. "You did it Bo-Bo. You took your first steps!" Ciara took Bo in her arms and stood up as Ben did the same._

 _Ciara smiled at Ben, "We've got a walker!" Ben nodded, "We do." Ben kissed his son's head. Ciara leaned into Ben, "I guess all he needed was Daddy."_

 _Ben's smile got even bigger, "That's my boy."_

* * *

"He walked to ME, Ciara. He took his first steps toward ME and now… now he can't run away from me quickly enough."

Ciara sat down next to Ben and put her hand on Ben's shoulder, "Babe, Bo's not a little boy anymore, but you are still his father, and he loves you. That will never change."

Ben took in a sharp breath, "How do you know?" Ciara sighed, "He's our son, Ben. He's half-you, half-me."

Ciara chuckled slightly, "And that means that boy is stubborn as _HELL_ but also has the biggest heart. You just need to give him some time."

Ben put his head in his hands, "But what if he never comes back to me? What if he only sees me as the Necktie Killer for the rest of his life? I-I couldn't take that." Ciara put a supporting hand on Ben's shoulder while resting her head on the other, "You just have to trust. Trust that our boy will come around."

Ciara stood up, "Let's go back to bed." Ben let out a heavy sigh as he took his wife's hand and walked back to bed.

* * *

Ciara woke up before Ben the next morning. She quietly slipped out of bed and woke Olive up.

"Daddy had a rough night. How about we go surprise him?" Olive nodded.

Ciara carried Olive into her and Ben's room and gently placed her on Ben's still-sleeping body. Ciara put her finger to her lips and silently counted 1, 2, 3. Olive giggled, "Good morning, Daddy!"

Ben looked around confused and saw his daughter sitting on his lap. Ben kissed Olive's head as he sat up and looked at Ciara in confusion. "I told Olive that Daddy had a bit of a rough night and was in some need of some serious Daddy/daughter time." Ben smiled a small smile, "Yep, but seeing my Olive-bug makes it all better." Ben tickled Olive as she giggled loudly. "You're as ticklish as Mommy, huh?" Ciara shook her head slightly and Olive just giggled more.

Ben wrapped an arm around Olive, "How about I make you and Mommy my famous pancakes?" Olive nodded, "Yay!" Ciara and Ben couldn't help but chuckle at their daughter. Ben grabbed Olive, "How about you and I go get started while Mommy gets dressed?" Ben leaned in close to his daughter, "We know she can't really cook." Olive laughed as Ciara gaped her mouth open in offense, "Hey." "Did you or did you not burn spaghetti when we first started dating?" Ciara smirked, "That doesn't count. I was…" Ciara eyed Olive and chose her words carefully, "…distracted." Ben smirked, "If that's what you want to call it."

Ciara shook her head as Ben left the room. Ciara picked up a pillow and chucked it at Ben's head, "Love you too Bobcat." Ciara couldn't help but laugh.

* * *

Ciara walked into the kitchen and saw Olive watching Ben intensely as he made pancakes. Ciara kissed the top of her daughter's head, "Olive, did you know that pancakes was one of the first things that Daddy made for Mommy when we first met?" Olive shook her head and Ben supported his chin with his hand dramatically, "And…?" Ciara shook her head, laughing slightly, "AND, they were like the BEST pancakes EVER."

Olive looked around, "Where's Bo-ey?" Ciara looked at Ben nervously, "Um, Bo is..." Before Ciara could finish her thought, Bo walked through the door, bag in hand. Ciara cleared her throat, "Bo spent the night with Uncle Steve and Aunt Kayla."

Ciara walked over to her son and hugged him. After a moment, Bo let go and walked over to Ben. Ben was bracing for war and was not prepared for when Bo gave his dad a slight hug. Since Bo was a teenager, him hugging his dad was a rare occurrence, but _ESPECIALLY_ after the way he acted the night prior, to say Ben was shocked was an understatement.

Ciara smiled at her son. Ben shook his head ever so slightly at his wife. She was right, Bo _WOULD_ come around. Bo went over to Olive and started tickling her. Ben put pancakes in front of the kids, "Hey watch yourself Bo, Olive might try to kick your teeth out just like your mama tried to do to me." Ciara shook her head, "You are too much sometimes."

Ciara walked over to her husband and have him a side hug and rested her head on his shoulder while they watched their kids eat their pancakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : I'm trying a little bit of a writing style so bear with me while I see if it works.

* * *

Ben walked through the Square basically in a trance. He couldn't believe that he had lost Ciara. The one person who was always there for him when no one else was, he had lost. When they had almost made love, which would have been their first time together, the commissioner had bursted in at the most inopportune time to inform Ciara that Ben had kidnapped Gabi Hernandez under the orders of Mr. Stefan DiMera. To say Ciara wasn't happy was an understatement. Ben tried to get Ciara to understand that he did not harm Gabi and he was just doing his job; the ONLY job he could get. But Ciara only got more furious when she learned of Ben and Claire's plan thanks to Claire. Ben knew that Claire was selfish but this was on a whole other level. She made it sound like Ben was as responsible for the plan as she was and between that and Abigail getting into Ciara's head about Ben, she had reached her breaking point. Ben couldn't get the way Ciara looked at Ben out of his head. She hadn't looked at him that way since she first woke up in the cabin.

Ben looked down when something hit his foot. Ben bent down and picked the item up. Ben's eyes turned wide when he saw what the item was: the Guardian Bell that he'd given Ciara for Christmas. Ben couldn't help but smile when he thought back to that moment. But his face fell after a moment, remembering where they were now. They were so happy on Christmas Eve. How could things have gone so bad and so wrong so fast? Ben had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was an indescribable feeling but Ben knew something had to be wrong. Ciara **_NEVER_** went anywhere without it. Even though Ben had given it to her for her bike, Ciara carried it with her everywhere she went because it was like Ben was with her wherever she went. Ben pulled out his phone and quickly dialed Ciara's number. Of course, it went right to voicemail.

Ben scratched his forehead, he tried to keep his voice calm, "Hey, uh, Ciara. Look I know you're still mad at me. And I get it, I do. I-I, uh, found your guardian bell in the Square and I can't help but think that something is wrong. I know that you don't want to talk to me but if you could just call me or-or text me back so I know you're okay. And Ciara, I-" Ben stopped himself. He knows that Ciara is still pissed at him and after he was the one to pull the plug on them, what can he say, "I'm sorry, I miss you, I love you"? Ben shook his head, "Just let me know you're okay. Bye."

Ben clutched his phone tightly in his hand and fought the tears that threatened to form. Ben sat down at when he called 'their' bench checking his phone every couple of seconds. The more time that passed, the more Ben's panic increased.

* * *

After a while, Ben decided he couldn't take it anymore. He was going to the police station to report a possible missing person. Ben got to the station as soon as possible. Ben took a deep breath knowing that basically everyone in the PD would LOVE to have his head on a platter. But that didn't matter, Ciara's life was at stake here. Ben took a few calming breaths before walking into the station.

"I need to see the commissioner." Eli looked at Ben curiously, "Why?" "It's about her daughter."

Eli clicked his teeth, "You want to cause Ciara MORE pain?" Ben inhaled sharply, "You're a Horton." "That's right, so not only am I cop but since Abigail is my family as well as Ciara, I know ALL about what you did."

Ben closed his eyes for a moment, "Look, I care about Ciara, a LOT, more than you know. And it KILLS me that I caused her any sort of pain. All I ever wanted was to make her happy."

Eli was about to read Ben the riot act when Hope walked out of the interrogation room. "What are you doing here Weston?" Ben whipped around, "Commissioner."

Hope crossed her arms and smirked, "I hear Ciara wised up and dumped your murdering and kidnapping ass." Ben swallowed hard, "You don't know anything about me and Ciara, or what went down between us. We have this amazing connection. I love her and I _WILL_ win her love back and I will win her affection back."

Even though Ben was the one to pull the plug on the relationship, Ciara was the one who had checked out. Ben sighed thinking about the all the times that he and Ciara had shared together. Hope arched her eyebrow, "What are you doing here anyway? Here to confess to a certain crime?"

Ben sighed heavily, "I'm need to talk to you about Ciara. I think something bad has happened to her." Hope's face softened slightly. Quietly Hope asked, "Wha-what do you mean?" Ben swallowed hard and pulled the guardian bell out of his pocket "I found this on the ground." Ben held his hand open and Hope looked at the guardian bell.

Hope's eyes turned wide and she started laughing, "THIS?! This is your 'proof' than something has happened to her?!" Ben shook his head violently, "This is what I gave Ciara for Christmas; a guardian bell." Hope shook her head, "This doesn't prove crap except that Ciara got rid of your gift. I mean, why would she keep it? She finally saw the gifter's true colors."

Ben swallowed hard, "No. She wouldn't. I gave her that for protection. She's never been without it. _THAT'S_ how I know something's happened to her." Ben pointed to his heart, "I feel it, HERE. She's in here. Ciara **_IS_** my heart, she's my life and I can just tell when something's not right. We have that sort of connection. We-we just GET each other like that."

Hope rolled her eyes, "Please. You _HAVE_ no heart. Ciara did the right thing in leaving you." Ben tried to hide his hurt. Hope started to walk away when Ben grabbed her arm. "Let go of me Weston or I will have you arrested for assault of an officer." Ben let Hope's arm go and put his hands up.

"I have been calling and texting her but no response." Hope let out a laugh, "Why would she?! She is FAR away." Ben looked at Hope in confusion, "Ciara left Salem?!" Hope make a mock concerned face but her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "Oh, did you not know that? But why would you?" Ben swallowed hard, "Wh-where did she go?" Hope crossed her arms, "Well, not that that's any of your business, but she went to see Theo." Ben's eyes widened, "Ciara went to **_SOUTH AFRICA_**?!" Hope nodded ever so slightly and there was a twinge of shock in her voice, "You know where Theo is?"

Ben nodded his head, "Ciara and I talk about everything." Hope sucked her teeth. Smugly, Hope said "Obviously not everything."

Ben put his hands in the praying position, "Hope, please. I know you don't like me, hell, you downright hate me, but I _CARE_ so much about your daughter. And it _KILLS_ me to know that I've caused her this pain." Ben spoke calmly, "When was the last time you spoke to Ciara?"

Hope pulled out her phone and put her glasses on. "When she first landed." Ben let out a heavy sigh, "Look, I know that I am in no position to ask you for anything-" Hope scoffed/laughed, "You're damn right." "-but Ciara won't return my messages. If you could just PLEASE call her an-and as soon I know she's safe and okay, I will be out of your hair. I PROMISE."

Hope contemplated for a moment before dialing Ciara's number. It went right to voicemail just like Ben's. "Ciara, it's your mother." Hope looked at Ben before continuing, "I, um, I haven't heard from you since you landed in South Africa. I want to hear how things are going. Call me back sweetie."

Hope pointed to the door, "You can go now." Ben let out a heavy sigh, "I can't. Not until I know Ciara is safe." Hope rolled her eyes, "Give it up, Weston."

Before Hope could finish her remark, her phone pinged. "It's from Ciara. Ben hovered his head over Hope's shoulder as they both read the text message. " _Hi Mom. Sorry I've been a little MIA. It's been great being with Theo again. We actually reconnected. :)_ _We're back together. It's been so nice to be with a guy that I know that I can trust. You were so right about everything. I never should have trusted the likes of Ben Weston. I'm so sorry for everything I put you through. I never want to see or hear from Ben again!_ " Hope took off her glasses and smirked at Ben, "Satisfied?"

Ben shook his head violently, "No, that's not right. That doesn't even sound like Ciara. She wouldn't say something like that. She told me all about her and Theo and made it perfectly clear that they were ancient history. There was nothing left there."

Ben sat down in a nearby chair. To himself he said, "That doesn't make sense. She wouldn't, she couldn't." Hope waved her phone in Ben's face, "Oh she would. Theo is a good, honest guy. The complete opposite of you." Hope started to walk away but turned back for a brief moment. "You can go now. There NOTHING left for you here."

* * *

Ben walked back to the DiMera mansion in a trance. He couldn't believe it. Not only were he and Ciara over but she had gone back to her first love. Ben scoffed lightly to himself. At least it wasn't Tripp. If it was Tripp, Ben might have been able to compete. But Theo, the guy was Ciara's first love and as much as he loves her, he could _NEVER_ compete with that. He had to accept that he had lost Ciara. Ben threw his jacket on the chair and plopped onto the couch with a drink in hand. Stefan walked in and took a seat adjacent Ben.

"Rough day?" Ben grimaced, "You could say that." Stefan chuckled lightly under his breath, "Still about the commissioner's daughter? Ben, I'm saying this not as your boss, but as your fellow pariah and only friend: She left you. You have to move on."

Ben stood up somewhat enraged as his friend-boss. "Move on?! How can I move on?! Ciara is the ONE person, other than you, thank you by the way, who would give me a **_SHRED_** of a chance in this town." Ben plopped back down on the couch, "To make matters worse, she went back to her ex."

Stefan leaned forward slightly, "She went back to that Dalton guy? That's gotta suck man. First she basically leaves him for you and then she leaves you and goes back to the guy who tried to get you sent to prison." Ben looked at Stefan, "What? I listen. When _ALL_ you talk about is Ciara. But, that's gotta be a bitter pill to swallow."

Ben shook his head, "Not Tripp, thank **_GOD_**. But her other ex. Her first love and your nephew in fact, Theo Carver." Stefan nodded slightly, "Sorry man."

Ben shook his head, "I-I'm not giving up. I'm gonna win Ciara back. I will do WHATEVER it takes to show her just how much I love her and how much she means to me." Stefan swallowed, "Do you know where she is?" Ben licked his lips, "Yeah, she went to see Theo in South Africa." Stefan's eyebrows raised slightly, "That's far. She had to go **_THAT_** far just to get away from you?" Ben nodded.

Stefan stood up and scribbled something onto a piece of paper. As he handed it to Ben he mumbled, "I'm gonna regret this." Ben looked at Stefan in confusion, "Wha-what is this?" "Theo's address. If you're going to win the 'woman you love' back, you're going to need this."

Ben's confused look stayed, "Why are you giving me this? And better yet, why do you HAVE this?" Stefan shrugged his shoulders, "I may have lost the woman I love that everyone tried to keep me from and you're my friend, so I want to try to help you with yours. And since you're only working for me **_LEGALLY_** , maybe it's best you don't know." Ben stood up and gave Stefan a 'bro-hug' as he took the paper with Theo's address, "Thanks man." Stefan nodded.

* * *

Before Ben knew it, he was on a flight to South Africa. He couldn't sleep the whole 17 hour flight. He wrote down on cocktail napkins everything that he wanted to say to Ciara. If she had reconciled with Theo, _OBVIOUSLY_ she wouldn't be exactly thrilled to see him. Ben would have to convince her to at least talk to him. Ben closed his eyes and pictured Ciara's smile when he'd given her her Christmas present. He would give _ANYTHING_ for Ciara to smile at him like that again. The way her eyes lit up. Ben looked down at his phone. His background was a picture of him and Ciara on her bike, "I'm gonna win you back, Bobcat. If it's the last thing I do."

* * *

After what felt like an endless flight, Ben found himself in front of Theo's door. Ben took a deep, calming breath before knocking. Theo opened the door and his eyes turned wide.

"Ben Weston. Wha-what are you doing here?" Ben took a deep breath, "I know Ciara doesn't want to see me but I need to talk to her." Theo looks at Ben in confusion, "Ciara's not here, man." Ben returned Theo's confused look, "Okay, that's beyond strange. Can-can I come in? Please."

After a moment of hesitation, Theo nodded slowly. Theo opened the door and Ben walked in. Ben looked Theo dead in the eyes, "Did Ciara leave? When-when did she leave? Did something happen between you two? I mean, I know something HAPPENED, but I mean li-"

Theo interrupted Ben, "'Kay, you're gonna have to back _ALL_ the way up 'cause I _**LITERALLY**_ have no idea what you're talking about. Ciara never came." Ben panicked and looked at Theo, but was trying to remain calm.

"Ciara texted Hope and said that you and her were back together and she was 'loving being with you' and that it was 'so nice to be with a guy' she could trust again." Those words wounded Ben.

Theo swallowed hard trying not to be intimidated that the Necktie Killer was standing right in front of him but even so, there was a certain vulnerability to Ben's words. "Ciara called me after your fight and she said she wanted to come to see me; get away from Salem for a while. And I was waiting for her at the airport but she never showed. I texted her and it took a while but when she responded she said that she wasn't coming be-because you and her had mended things and were _COMPLETELY_ back together."

Ben's eyes got wide, "N-no, that never happened." Ben's face turned sad, "I haven't seen Ciara since we broke up. I-I wish I had. I just want to make this right."

Ben sighed, "Okay, so your text from Ciara doesn't add up with Hope's text from Ciara. They say two _TOTALLY_ different things. Can-can I see your phone for a moment?" After a moment of contemplation, Theo handed Ben his phone. Ben typed out a quick text to Ciara. _"It's been a while since we've spoken. Can we talk? But on the phone. I want to hear your voice_ ". Ben showed it to Theo who nodded slightly and Ben let out a shaky sigh as he pressed 'send'.

Theo read the text that Ben had sent again, "Do-do you think something's wrong? Li-like something's happened to Ciara?" Ben closed his eyes for a moment and pulled the guardian bell out of his pocket, "I don't want to think it, but I do. As soon as I found this on the ground in the Square." Theo squinted looking at the object, "Is that a guardian bell?"

Ben nodded slowly. A slight but sad smile came to Ben's face as he told Theo the story. "I gave it to Ciara for Christmas. For her father's motorcycle. But she always kept it on her. When I found it in the Square, I just knew in my gut that something was wrong." Theo swallowed audibly, "You sound like you really care about her."

Ben couldn't fight the slight but sad smile that came to his face, "I do. But I more than care about her, Theo. I **_LOVE_** her. She's the most important person to me. I-I don't know what I'll do if something happened to her." The air was filled with tense silence and then Theo's phone dinged. Theo and Ben looked at the phone together " _Sorry, can't right now. Ben and I are basically attached at the hip right now. Making up for lost time if you know what I mean. ;) He's sleeping right now. Text me later?_ "

Ben felt his heart-rate speed up after he finished reading that text. Theo shook his head, "No, thi-this can't be right." Ben ran his hand through his hair and then down his face. Ben looked up at the ceiling, "God, Ciara. Where are you?" Ben crouched onto the floor. He stood up after a moment, but all of the cocktail napkins that Ben had been holding in his pants pocket spilt out.

Theo reached down and picked them up. As he did, he scanned them. Theo looked at Ben, "What is this?" Ben leaned against the wall, "On the flight over, I wrote down everything I wanted to say to Ciara. I wanted to make sure I didn't forget a single detail." Theo went through the napkins, "You sound like you really love her." Ben nodded slowly, "Yeah, I do. More than anything. I-I have to go. I have to find her."

Ben was halfway out the door when Theo called his name, "Ben. What are you going to do?" Ben shook his head, "I don't know. But I am going to do whatever it takes to find Ciara and save her life, even if she never forgives me." Theo nodded slowly, "If you find out anything…" "You'll be my first call." Ben left Theo without another word.

* * *

 **Meanwhile** :

Ciara moaned as she looked around. She was laying on the cold, hard, wooden floor of what looked like a large but empty warehouse building of some type. She pulled her arm forward and felt resistance. She turned back slightly and saw she was chained to the wall. Ciara kept yanking hoping to get loose when she heard a deep voice. "There's no point in trying. Those chains are foolproof." Ciara saw her captor for the first time. "Oh my god."

Ciara looked around some more. Ciara rubbed her forehead slightly, "Wha-what am I doing here? Okay, think Ciara." Ciara grunted as she pulled on her chains again but they wouldn't budge. Ciara's captor crouched down so he was face-to-face with Ciara. He smiled a wicked smile, "We have unfinished business." The man put his hand to Ciara's face and caressed her cheek with his thumb as she shuddered in disgust.

Ciara uttered one syllable in response. "Chase." Chase's smile got even wider.

* * *

Ben paced around the living room at the mansion like a madman telling Stefan what had transpired with Theo. Stefan sat in his usual chair digesting all that Ben was spewing at him.

"Be-before I was just worried that I wasn't going to be able to win Ciara's trust a-and love back, but now it's something else entirely." "Did you talk to the commissioner? I mean, I'm sure she would be interested in finding who has her daughter." Ben shook his head sadly, "No, she wouldn't even take my call. If I'm going to find Ciara, I'm going to have to do it alone."

Ben let out a heavy breath and Stefan stood up and placed his hand on Ben's shoulder. "We're gonna find her." Ben's head whipped around, "'We'?" Stefan nodded, "I'm indifferent to Ciara, but I can see how much she means to you. So, from one pariah to another…" Ben chuckled slightly. "…I'm gonna do whatever I can to help you. Reach out to some of my connections, get Ciara's picture around. If the police aren't going to help, we'll do this our way." Stefan half-smiled, "It's probably easier this way. No police telling us how to or not to do things."

Ben cracked the slightest of smiles. "Thanks, I'm glad to have someone on my side." Stefan smirked slightly, "Someone's gotta stop you from killing whoever did this to Ciara." Ben swallowed, "I know I'm reformed and all, but I'll kill whoever did this to Ciara." Stefan raised his eyebrows slightly and nodded, "I don't doubt that."

* * *

Ciara yanked hard on her chains. "Ow!" "Fight as you may, there is no point." Ciara sighed as she rubbed her wrist. Ciara tried pushed the fear that she had seeing her rapist again. "Wha-what do you want from me?"

Chase rubbed Ciara's cheek, "What I've always wanted: _YOU_. I have loved you for _YEARS_ , but you never wanted me. When we finally were together, like **_TOGETHER_** together, you ran and told everyone that I raped you." Tears stung Ciara's eyes as they threatened to fall. "That's because you _DID_ rape me Chase. I never wanted you. What's your endgame here, Chase? Someone is going to find me. Ciara thought about her next words carefully.

Ciara swallowed her fear and smirked, "Like my _BOYFRIEND_. Y'know., the **_NECKTIE KILLER_**." Chase returned Ciara's smirk, "I thought he was 'reformed' or whatever." Ciara smirk got bigger, "Yeah, well we see how 'reformed' he is when he finds out that you kidnapped his girlfriend. Like I said people are going to notice I am gone."

Chase stood up and reached into his pocket. He pulled out Ciara's phone. "Not quite." Ciara looked down and finally noticed that her phone wasn't in her pocket. Ciara shook her head. Panic set in, "Wha-what do you mean?"

Chase smirked, "I know you and your serial killer boyfriend are on the outs. You _REALLY_ shouldn't have made your password your birthday Ciara. So, I sent a few texts. I know you were planning to go to South Africa to visit Theo when I grabbed you in the Square. Your mom thinks you're having the _TIME_ of your life with Theo and you've rekindled that romance. While Theo thinks you and Benny worked everything out and are in some kind of love/sex-crazed bliss. You were going to leave without saying a word to Ben so it's perfectly explainable why you're not returning his calls."

Ciara shook her head as her lips thinned out to a line, "No, someone is going to figure out that something is wrong." Chase leaned down and placed a kiss on Ciara's neck. Ciara shuddered under his touch. Chase put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a syringe. Ciara's eyes went wide, "What is that?"

Chase admired the syringe, "Oh this? This is just a little something to help you relax." Chase pushed the needle and half of what was in the syringe into Ciara's arm and her body went limp. Chase stood up as Ciara drifted into an unconscious state.

Chase admired Ciara's unconscious body like it was a work of art, "Wow, Mike was right. This stuff really does works." Chase smirked slightly to himself as he walked away.

* * *

"DAMMIT!" Ben yelled as he threw his phone against wall as Stefan walked in. "Didn't go well?"

Ben rubbed his hand against his mouth "How?! How has no one seen Ciara?! How does she just disappear without a trace?!" Stefan put his hand on Ben's shoulder, "We're gonna find her, man." Tears began to fill Ben's eyes, "How?! I've reached out to all of your contacts and not a one has seen Ciara." Ben collapsed onto the couch and Stefan sat down next to him. "Every hour, every minute that passes by, Ciara gets further and further away."

Tears threaten to fall from Ben's eyes, "I love her man, more than I've ever loved anyone. I would give _ANYTHING_ **_A_** - ** _NY_** -thing just to see Ciara smile at me with those big eyes one more time. For me to be able to wrap my arms around her. Smell her perfume that I love. For her to call me 'Mr. Ozark'. An-and me call her my little Bobcat." Stefan furrowed his eyebrows and cocked his head slightly at Ben in confusion. Ben shook his head and waved his hand, "Don't ask."

Stefan took a deep breath, "Look, you are going to find her. I know that my contacts have been less than helpful, but maybe this one will prove useful." Stefan handed Ben a sheet of paper. Ben glanced at it and looked at Stefan in confusion. Stefan continued, "Look, whoever this is has to be holding Ciara somewhere. This is a list of abandoned buildings and warehouse-type places that have been bought recently. Maybe Ciara's kidnapper bought and took her to one of these. See if any of the owner's names look familiar." Ben wrapped Stefan in a quick hug, "Thanks."

Ben stood up and starting pacing while Stefan began to read off the names on the list. With every name that Stefan crossed off, Ben's frustration grew. "Mike Schwartz?" Ben shook his head, "No." "Aiden Jennings?" Ben sighed, "No." Stefan began to read the next name when Ben's eyes turned wide, "Wait, what was the last name?" Stefan squinted trying to read through his cross-out, "Jennings. Why?"

Ben picked his phone up off the floor, "I think I know who has Ciara." Ben quickly dialed a number. After a few rings, a sleepy male voice rang through, "Hello? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Ben sighed sharply, "Theo. It's Ben Weston. Sorry, time change."

Theo suddenly sounded wide awake, "Did-did you find Ciara?" Ben shook his head, "Not yet, but I think I may have a lead. Does the name Jennings mean anything to you?" Theo panicked slightly, "Um, yeah. Chase Jennings, he… um… he…" Ben finished, "…raped Ciara." Quietly Theo said, "Yeah."

"Does Chase have a relative named Aiden?" Theo sighed, "Yeah, that's-that's his dad. Why?" Ben nodded his head at Stefan, "Aiden is Ciara's rapist's father." Stefan stood up and started walking toward Ben, "Well then maybe Chase is the one holding Ciara and maybe he took her to this warehouse that's his father's name."

Ben heard Theo's voice pour through the phone, "Ben?! You still there?" Ben sighed, "Sorry Theo. I think I just figured out who has Ciara and where." Theo's voice was tense and filled with worry, "You think Chase has Ciara?" "Yeah, it looks like it." Theo let out a shaky breath, "But that's not possible. Chase is locked up."

Ben swallowed hard, "So was I. I managed to get out on _MULTIPLE_ occasions." Theo let out a shaky breath, "Chase has always been obsessed with Ciara. What do you think-" Ben interrupted Theo, "I have to go." As Ben was hanging up he could hear Theo calling his name. Ben started pacing like a mad man.

"Ben, what're you going to do?" Ben ran his hand through his hair nervously, "I-I don't know. Ciara is trapped somewhere with her rapist who is obsessed with her. I-I have to go find her. Can you do me a favor?" Stefan nodded, "Name it." "See if you can get any information on Chase's whereabouts at the facility where he's supposed to be. I'm gonna go find the son of a bitch that took my girlfriend."

Ben was halfway out the door when Stefan called his name. "What?! I gotta go man!" Stefan handed Ben the paper, "Don't you think the address would help?" Ben looked down and realized he was almost out the door without the address. Ben let out a sheepish laugh, "Oh, yeah. Thanks." Ben was out the door without another word.

Stefan let out a light chuckle and shook his head slightly as he began to call the facility.

* * *

Ben put the address in the GPS of the car. His hands were shaking but he was trying to stay calm for Ciara. He needed to find her. Ben drove as quickly as he could to the address that Stefan had given him. Ben tried to take calming breaths but all he could picture was Ciara at the hands and at the mercy of her rapist. Ben tightly clutched the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. If Chase even laid a hand on an inch of Ciara's perfect porcelain skin, there would be _HELL_ to pay. Ben would see to it.

* * *

Chase walked up to Ciara and Ciara eyes fluttered open slightly. Ciara looked up at Chase and he was blurry. Ciara put her free hand to her forehead, "Wha-what happened?" Chase smirked, "I gave you a little something to relax you." Ciara's eyes got wide and she was suddenly coherent, "You **_DRUGGED_** me?!"

Chase bent down, "You see it as something so bad." Ciara's eyes widened even further, "What would **_YOU_** call it?!" Chase ran his hand up and down Ciara's arm. "I call it giving you something to take the edge off."

Ciara was about to retort when she heard a man's voice. She recognized the voice instantly. " ** _CIARA_**! Chase!" Ciara yanked on her chains. Ciara yelled out as loud as her lungs would let her, " ** _BEN_**!" Ciara turned to Chase and smirked, "See, I told you. I **_KNEW_** Ben would find me. You pissed of the _WRONG_ serial killer." Chase let out a nervous chuckle, "Reformed?" Ciara thinned out her lips to a line a raised her eyebrows for a moment, "Yeah, we'll see." Ciara didn't believe that Ben was still the same person he was when he was the 'Necktie Killer' but Chase didn't need to know that.

Ben yelled out again, "Chase! Chase Jennings! I know you're in there!" Ciara yelled out, "Ben! Ben I'm in here! Ozark, you found me!" Chase looked around nervously. Chase sighed trying to calm himself, "It's okay. We planned for this. You know what you have to do."

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, "'We'? Who's we?! Did someone help you?! Chase!" Chase whipped the syringe out of his pocket and quickly injected Ciara. "If he wants you, then he's going to find a dead girl in here." Ciara looked around but everything was getting fuzzy, "Cha- Chase! Ben! What are you-" Ciara was cut off by her body going limp and collapsing. Chase reached over and gave her a sloppy kiss. "I love you, I **_LOVED_** you Ciara. All you had to do is love me back and it wouldn't have come to this."

Chase's eyes turned dark, "If I can't have you, NO one can." Chase stood up and made his way through the warehouse.

Chase snaked his way out the door until he was in Ben's line of sight. Ben attacked Chase and threw him to the ground. Chase let out a groan in pain. Ben put his hand to Chase's throat and started the squeeze. Chase's eyes widened as he realized what Ben was doing. After a few seconds, Ben let go of Chase. Ben stood up and Chase started coughing. As much as Chase deserved to be chocked to death, it wasn't who Ben was anymore. He needed to put all of his focus and attention on saving the woman that he loved.

Chase stood up and started laughing. "I guess you really are reformed. You couldn't even kill the person who _TOOK_ your girlfriend's virginity." Ben's face turned cold and hard, "You raped her and you damn well know it you sadistic son of a bitch." Chase let out a chuckle, "So I've heard. Well, if you're here to play hero and save your girlfriend, you're too late for that."

Ben's eyes widened, "What do you mean?" Chase smirked, "Well… I gave Ciara a lethal dose of something and if that doesn't kill her, which it should… **_THIS_** will." Chase pulled a remote out of his pocket. When he pressed the button the warehouse which was cobblestone on the outside blew to smithereens. Ben ducked as cobblestone and wood flew from all directions. Once the pieces seemed to stop flying, Ben looked up. What was a tall warehouse was now a pile of stone and wood with barely any structure still hanging on.

Ben dropped to his knees. Quietly he uttered "Ciara". Tears began to fill Ben's eyes. After a moment, Ben stood up and shook his head, "No, no. CIARA!"

Ben took off for the warehouse door as Chase started laughing. As soon as Ben entered the warehouse, Chase took off.

* * *

Ben didn't know how but he was moving all of the debris but he was. " _CIARA_! Ciara, I'm here! Baby, call out to me." Ben's voice dropped, "Ciara?" Ben finally found Ciara who was surrounded by debris and lying in a limp position. " ** _CIARA_**!"

Ciara's chain had disconnected from the wall because the wall was now a pile of rubble. Ben moved the debris out of the way gently put his arm under Ciara's neck to support her, but her body was like a rag doll. Ben carefully caressed Ciara's cheek, "Ciara, baby, I'm here. Just open your eyes. Please Bobcat. Open those beautiful eyes." Tears began to fall from Ben's eyes. "Ci… C'mon. You're in there. I know it. Please. Ciara!"

Ben placed a kiss on Ciara's dry and lifeless lips, "Ciara, please wake up. I-I just want to see you smile at me. _PLEASE_. I love you so much Bobcat. I will give you every damn kind of flower that exists until I find one that you love. Just-just open your eyes."

Ben carefully laid Ciara down onto the ground and put his head on her chest. He couldn't stop sobbing. The woman that he loved most in the world was counting on him, and he couldn't save her. He had failed Ciara. Ben reached into his pocket and grabbed the guardian bell. He gently placed it in Ciara's hand and closed her hand around it. Ben rested his fingertips on Ciara's wrist. Ben picked up his head after a moment, he couldn't possibly be feeling it right? It felt like Ciara had a pulse. Ben shook his head. No, he just wanted to believe that. He WANTED to believe that his girlfriend was still alive. But the truth was Chase gave Ciara a fatal dose of whatever the hell he had gave her. Before Ben could think any further, more rubble threatened to fall. Ben picked Ciara up and carried her out of the warehouse.

Ben gently placed Ciara on the ground. Ben caressed Ciara's cheek, Ben tried to smile through the tears. "Bobcat, I know you're in there." Ben put his fingers on Ciara's wrist. He must have been losing it, he could _SWEAR_ that Ciara had a pulse. Ben began giving Ciara mouth-to-mouth, trying to breathe life back into his girlfriend.

After a few attempts, Ben let out a heavy and defeated sigh. "I'm so sorry I failed you Bobcat. I love you. I love you so damn much. You needed me and I couldn't save you. I wish it was me and not you." Ben supported Ciara's neck and touched her forehead to his. She still smelt the same. That perfume that he loved mixed with her vanilla shampoo.

Ben looked at Ciara's eyes and thought he saw her eyes fluttering. Ben shook his head. No, that wasn't possible she wasn't breathing. A ragged and raspy breath let out one syllable, "Ben?" Ben turned and saw Ciara's eyes were opened a sliver.

"CIARA!" Ciara reached a hand up and caressed Ben's cheek ever so gingerly. Ben turned his head and kissed the inside of Ciara's palm. In a raspy voice, Ciara said "I knew you would find me Ben. I knew you would save me." Before Ben could respond, Ciara's arm dropped and her body fell limp. She began seizing on the ground. "Ci!"

Ben held Ciara's body as it flailed. Fresh tears fell down Ben's cheeks. "I've got you babe. I'm here. Keep fighting. It's okay, everything is going to be just fine. You keep fighting."

After a few moments, Ciara's body fell eerily still. Ben clutched Ciara close. Ben feared Ciara was gone. He put his hand to Ciara's wrist and knew he would find no pulse. To Ben's shock, Ciara still had a pulse. It was weaker than before, and not steady, but it was there.

Ben reached down to pull his phone out of his pocket when he realized it wasn't there. Ben mentally slapped himself: he must have left it in the car. Ben gently wrapped his arm under Ciara's neck and picked her up and quickly carried her to his car. "Hold on baby. I'm gonna get you help." He had borrowed one of Stefan's bulletproof vehicles which thankfully had a place where he could lay Ciara down. Before Ben closed the door, he gave Ciara several kisses on the forehead. "Keep fighting baby. I'm right here with you."

Ben let out a heavy and emotional sigh as he sat down in the driver's seat. He found his phone and when he looked he had several missed calls and texts from Stefan. The first one only had 2 words in all caps: _CHASE ESCAPED_. Ben chuckled bitterly. Yeah, he got that. Ben let out a sigh as he began drive less than carefully. Every few seconds, Ben would look to the back and see that Ciara was still in the same position. "C'mon." Ben couldn't get to the hospital quickly enough. Ben talked to Ciara the whole drive just hoping, praying that she would wake up and respond to him.

* * *

As soon as Ben pulled in front of the hospital, he didn't even turn off the engine before he was running to grab Ciara. Ben carried Ciara's lifeless body into the ER. "I NEED SOME HELP!"

Ben was met by Rex Brady whose eyes got wide upon seeing Ben was holding Ciara. Rex yelled out, "I need a gurney!" Kayla ran up and took Ciara from Ben and gently placed her on a gurney. Kayla rushed into an exam room without another word. Rex got in Ben's face, "What did you do to her?!"

Ben kept staring at the closed door where Kayla had Ciara. Rex shoved Ben's shoulder, "Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ben let out a heavy sigh and stared off into the distance, "I failed her. She needed me and I failed her." Ben slid to the floor and hugged his knees in his chest. Rex scoffed and shook his head as he walked away.

* * *

Ben managed to find his way to a chair in the waiting room and just kept staring at the room where Kayla had taken Ciara into. After what felt like an eternity, Kayla walked out of Ciara's room. As soon as Ben saw her he stood up feeling hopeful, but his face fell once he saw Kayla's body. It looked like she had aged 10 years since she went in.

Ben collapsed back into the chair. Kayla sat on the edge of the table in front of Ben. "I need you to tell me EXACTLY what happened tonight." Ben sighed and sniffed, "Ciara was kidnapped. By Chase Jennings." Kayla's eyes got wide and tense upon hearing Chase's name. Kayla started to get upset and went back into doctor mode. Unemotionally Kayla asked, "What happened?"

Ben let out an emotional sigh, "I found the warehouse where Chase was holding her. Chase came out and told me that he gave Ciara a lethal injection of some type. Then… then he made the building explode. I thought for sure Ciara was dead. When I found her…" Ben choked back a sob, "She was so lifeless, so pale. She looked like a rag doll. I-I kept begging her to wake up and I put her guardian bell in her hand and that was when I felt it." Kayla looked at Ben confused, "Felt what?"

Ben sighed, "Her pulse. I-it was weak but it was there. I carried her outside and gave her mouth-to-mouth." Ben could no longer fight the tears, "She-she wasn't responding. I said I wished it was ME. I should be the one dead, not _HER_!" Kayla nodded getting emotional herself and gently rubbed her hand on Ben's knee.

"That's when it happened, she opened her eyes ever so slightly. She put her hand on my cheek and said-" Ben choked back a sob, "She said that she knew I would find her, that I would save her. Then… then she had a seizure. She started convulsing on the ground and she never regained consciousness."

Ben let out a sob and looked up at Kayla, "She's going to be okay, right?!" Kayla's lips thinned out to a line and she shrugged her shoulders. Kayla looked at Ben sadly, "I-I honestly don't know Ben. Did Chase give you any idea of what he drugged Ciara with?"

Ben shook his head, "No, all he said is that it was a lethal dose." Kayla stood up, "Okay." Kayla started to walk away when Ben called her name, "Dr. Brady. Can I go be with Ciara?" Kayla looked back to the room where Ciara was and then to Ben. "Please. I-I just want to sit by her side. I've failed her so bad. **_PLEASE_**." Kayla let out a heavy sigh. "Okay." Ben put his hands in the praying position in front of his mouth and silently said, "Thank you." Ben walked into Ciara's room without another word.

* * *

Ben sat down on a doctor's chair next to Ciara. Ben glanced at Ciara's vitals before running his hand through Ciara's hair. "Hey, baby. I'm here. I know you're in there. I know you've been fighting for god knows how long, but I need you to keep fighting. _PLEASE_ , for me, for **_US_**. I love you, Bobcat. I love you so damn much. I know that you are tired, but please, PLEASE baby, don't give up." Ben lifted up Ciara's hand and kissed the back of it. Ben gave Ciara's hand a gently squeeze.

He let out a heavy sigh when his phone rang. Ben let out a cough, "He-hello."

Stefan's voice poured through, " _ **FINALLY**_ , I was started to worry that Jennings had gotten you or worse you had killed him." Ben let out a choked back sob. Stefan heard it though, "Ben… what happened?"

Ben ran a hand through his hair nervously, "I-I'm at the hospital, with Ciara. It's bad, it's really bad." "I'm on my way." Ben shook his head, "Stefan…" Stefan interrupted Ben, "I'm already out the door." Stefan hung up the phone without another word.

Ben ran his hand tenderly up and down Ciara's arm, "I know that Stefan isn't exactly your favorite person babe, but…" Before Ben could finish his thought, Kayla walked in. She looked exhausted.

"What-" Ben coughed, "What did you find out?" Kayla sighed heavily, "We ran a blood test on Ciara and we know what Chase was drugging her with…" Ben gave Kayla a look to go on. "It was Ketamine. An extremely powerful sedative; especially in the form that he gave it to Ciara. You see all of the dots on Ciara's arms?"

Ben looked down at Ciara's arms and then back at Kayla and nodded. "He was injecting her with the drug, that makes the drug take effect that much quicker. The overdose seems to be what caused her seizure." Ben looked at Ciara for a moment and then back at Kayla, "But-but you can fix her right? You can reverse whatever damage the drug did. Right? _**RIGHT**_?!"

Kayla saw the concern that Ben had for her niece and started to see a different side of Ben. She gently put her hand on Ben's lower arm, "Ben… I-I don't know. We won't know the extent of the damage until Ciara wakes up. If she…" Kayla stopped herself in her tracks and shook her head.

Kayla forced a small smile to her face, "We're keeping an eye on her blood pressure. But be warned, she could…" Ben shook his head ever so slightly, "Could what?" Kayla closed her eyes and quietly said, "She could be paralyzed."

Ben's body fell slightly. He sat back down. Paralyzed? No, not Ciara. Kayla put her hand on Ben's shoulder for a moment, "I'll give you some time to digest the news." Kayla left the room without another word.

Ben put his hand in Ciara's, "You have to wake up, you just have to." Ben sniffed, "Remember our make-up date? When I told you you were a speed demon because you wanted me to hold on tighter? I would give anything to go back to that moment. We were so happy."

Ben saw Ciara moved ever so slightly, "Ciara?" Ben could barely make out Ciara's mumbles. "Ciara, baby, talk to me. Yell, scream at me. I don't care. Jus-just say something." "It worked didn't it?" Ben let out a shocked laugh as he stood up and kissed Ciara's forehead, "You're back."

Ciara tried to look around, "Chase?!" Ben gently pushed on Ciara's shoulder, "It's okay. You're in the hospital. You're okay. I-I'm gonna go get the doctor." Ben opened the door, "I-I need a doctor. Ciara's awake." Ben let out a relieved laugh.

Sarah Horton rushed into the room. She gave Ben a look, "We need some room to examine her." Ben closed his eyes for a moment, "Can I stay please? I-I don't want to be away from her. Not right now." Sarah looked down at Ciara, "Do you want Ben to stay?" Ciara nodded slightly, "Yes."

Ben held Ciara's hand as Dr. Horton ran a full battery of tests. "I'm sure Dr. Brady will want to do her own exam but from my findings you're extremely lucky. You don't seem to be suffering any effects of the seizure or the Ketamine."

Ciara swallowed and groaned as she sat up. Ciara looked at Ben and Sarah in confusion, "Wait, Ketamine?" Ben started to answer when Ciara closed her eyes and nodded in realization, "So that's what Chase was drugging me with."

Ciara turned her head to face Sarah, "So, I'm okay?" Sarah smiled a small smile, "Seems to be." Sarah left the exam room without another word. Ben clapped his hands together and looked at Ciara awkwardly, "So…" Ciara chuckled slightly, "Don't go getting all awkward on me now."

Ben sat back down, "We-we left things in a not great place to say the least and-and then I-" Ciara finished, "-was my knight in shining armor? Yeah." Ben tried to fight the slight blush that came to his cheeks. "Ciara, I know that I was the one who walked away but when I found your guardian bell on the ground…" Ciara nodded her head slightly, "That's how you knew? I-I must've dropped it when Chase grabbed me."

Ben swallowed, "I just knew, in my gut, in my heart that something was wrong. I-I went to your mom and of course she didn't believe me. I guess Chase must've been texting from your phone." Ciara let out a light laugh, "Yeah, that'll teach me not to make my passcode my birthday."

"When 'you' said that you had reconciled with Theo, it was like someone took my heart an-and just ripped it out of my chest. Stefan convinced me to go to South Africa and have a talk with you. Face-to-face. I spent that entire 17 hour flight…" Ben let out a light chuckle, "…writing what I wanted to say to you on cocktail napkins." Ciara let out a light laugh, "You're such a dork." Ben's blush turned darker. He wanted more than anything to be Ciara's dork again.

"There was so much I wanted to say to you. You-well I guess not you but I thought you said that it was so nice to be with someone who you knew could trust and that just about killed me. When I arrived at Theo's, he said he'd never heard from you and 'you' texted him and said you and I had reconciled and were attached at the hip in a sex-crazed bliss." Ciara blushed and stifled a light laugh, "Okay, number one, I would NEVER talk like that. And number two, I would never tell Theo that we were in some kind of 'sex-crazed bliss' EVEN if that was true." Ciara spoke the next part serious and quieter, "That would be between you and I and no one else." Ben continued, "I collapsed onto the floor hearing that. I had suspected but that confirmed that something was horribly wrong. I just kept thinking about our last conversation. That's not how I wanted our last conversation to be. To say that…" Ben couldn't go on, he leaned forward and broke down.

Ciara put a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Ben, I know we left things bad, but one thing has never changed." Ben looked up at Ciara with his tear-stained face and Ciara wiped away a few of Ben's tears. "I love you, Ozark." Ben choked back a sob. "You do?" Ciara nodded, "The whole time that Chase had me, I just kept picturing you bursting through the door to-to save me and give Chase what he deserved."

Ben swallowed hard and nodded, "And I almost did. But even after he said he 'took' your virginity, I couldn't do it. Even though I wanted to end him. Right then and there." Ciara looked at Ben in confusion. "As soon as I had Chase in my sights, I slammed him onto the ground and I had my hands around his throat, but… as much as Chase deserved it, I couldn't do it. And when Chase said you were dead, I just broke down. I'm not that person anymore., I know my line. The truth is, I wanted Chase to pay for what he did, but I couldn't take his life… even if deserved it." Ciara nodded emotionally. "I know. I see that now. I wouldn't say I exactly handled the situation perfectly either." Ben looked at Ciara in confusion and she continued, "I, uh, I tried to intimidate Chase with your past." Ben looked at Ciara confused. Ciara let out a light chuckle, "I told him that my boyfriend was the Necktie Killer and how did he think you would react when you found out that he took me." Ciara looked down at her hands, "I said that you killed those people for no reason, so imagine what you would do if you _HAD_ a reason. It was wrong and stupid, but I jus-" Ben put his hand over Ciara's, "You were just trying to save yourself. You were in self-preservation mode. I get it. I'd seen it enough with my Mom and Jordan with my father."

Realization hit Ben as he bit his lip as he looked at Ciara, "You said boyfriend." Ciara smiled a small smile and a light blush came to her cheeks, "Yeah, I did." "The-the way we left things, I know you…" Ciara closed her eyes for a moment, "My feelings for you haven't changed, Ben. In fact, they've only gotten stronger. When I was terrified that Chase was going to do something, I-I just wanted your arms around me." Fresh tears threatened to fall, "I wanted you… I wanted you kissing my forehead telling me everything would be okay." Ben looked up at Ciara and saw her tear-stained face. Ben reached up and kissed Ciara's forehead, then the side of her face. Ben paused for a moment before tenderly kissing Ciara on her lips. Ciara slowly raised her arm until she caressed Ben's cheek with her hand. After a moment Ben pulled away and rested his forehead on Ciara's. "I love you, Ciara. I-I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

Ciara couldn't fight the smile that came to her lips. "I love you too. And this isn't going to be easy, but it sure as hell is worth it. Ben… I would rather have a difficult day with you, than an easy day with anyone else. Look, I choose you Ben. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, and every day for the rest of our lives." Ben couldn't fight the smile that came to his face. "Yesterday, today, and tomorrow."

Ciara's smile faded as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Ho-how did you know where to find me? You didn't put a tracking device on my phone, did you?" Ben's face fell slightly. Ciara saw Ben's face change, "Bad joke. Sorry." Ben shook his head, "No, it's just-I did that to Abigail. So…" Ciara nodded, "Sore subject. Got it. But how _DID_ you?"

Ben sighed deeply, "It was Stefan actually." Ciara looked at Ben in shock, "STEFAN knew where to find me?" Ben nodded. "I was freaking out and Stefan figured that whoever had you had to be holding you in a warehouse or abandoned building of some type. He was able to get a list from his real estate guy and he and I went through the list. Every name that Stefan crossed off, my heart broke more and more because I knew the chances of finding you were getting slimmer and slimmer." Ciara nodded slowly.

"Then we came across the name Aiden Jennings." Ciara tensed up upon hearing her rapist's father's name. Ciara deadpanned, "Chase's father." Ben nodded, "I got the confirmation from Theo, but I thought Jennings sounded familiar. Next thing I knew, I was out the door." Ben chuckled slightly to himself, "Without the address. Needless to say, I wasn't thinking clearly. When I got to the warehouse, I just started screaming; your name and Chase's." Ciara nodded as her lips curled into a slight smile, "Yeah I heard you. I tried yelling for you, but I guess you didn't hear me. Chase was freaked out when he heard your voice. I don't know what happened next. That's when Chase drugged me again."

Ben swallowed hard, "Yeah, he tried to give you a fatal dose. Guess he didn't realize how resilient you would be." Ciara chuckled slightly. "You said that you almost killed Chase. What happened next?" Ben looked at his hands for a moment, "He-he pulled this remote-type thing out of his pocket said that if the injection didn't kill you 'this' would. And next thing I know, the outside of the warehouse which was cobblestone started flying everywhere. I ducked for a moment and when I looked up, the warehouse was just a pile of cobblestone and wood. I fell to the ground and let myself think you were gone for only a brief moment. Then, I took off running toward you. I _HAD_ to find you. You were surrounded by debris. When I got over to you, you just looked so lifeless. I just held you and rocked you. Begging you to open your eyes. I put the guardian bell in your hand when I felt it: your pulse. It was like my heart stopped and re-started at the same time. Before I could think any further, more debris starting falling. I-I just grabbed you and carried you out of the warehouse before it came down entirely, with us in it."

Ciara nodded slowly trying to absorb everything that Ben had told her. "Y-you risked your life… to-to try to save mine?" Ben grasped Ciara's hand, "Ciara, you _ARE_ my life. My life-or the life that I'm trying to make, it means NOTHING without you in it. I-I want to be worthy of your love and give you everything you deserve." A small smile came to Ciara's lips. She leaned forward slightly and kissed the corner of Ben's mouth. In a soft voice, Ciara said "I love you, Ben. I love you if you are Ben Rogers, Oliver Weston, or some combination of the two that makes Ben Weston. I love you for **_YOU_** , Ozark. You don't have to prove anything, not to me." Ben couldn't fight the smile that came to his face upon hearing Ciara's declaration.

"So… when I got you outside, I started giving you mouth-to-mouth. Not exactly the way I'd hoped my lips would meet yours again." Ciara chuckled lightly. "I started to give up hope that you would open your eyes, but that was when you did. You opened your eyes ever so slightly and said that you knew that I would find you. You knew that-" Shock was written all over Ciara's face, "I knew that you would save me."

Ben looked up at Ciara, "Yeah. You remember?" Ciara squinted and shrugged her shoulders, "Kind of. I thought that it was a dream. I figured if I was dying, I would see the person that I love. Telling me that it was okay to cross over or whatever." Ben chuckled slightly and bit his lip, "I'm really glad you didn't." Ciara leaned toward Ben, "You wanna know a secret?" Ben nodded slightly. "Me neither." Ciara began squirming in the bed and Ben got concerned. He was worried that she was having another seizure.

"Ciara? I-I'm gonna get the doctor!" Ciara reached her arm out, "I'm okay, Ben. I-I was just making room so my **_BOYFRIEND_** could lay with me." Ben couldn't help but relax and smile as Ciara called him her boyfriend. Ben gently got into the bed and wrapped an arm around Ciara. Ciara let out a relaxed sigh as she rested her head in the crook of Ben's neck. Ciara felt at ease, at peace. Ciara picked her head up and smiled at Ben. Ben couldn't help but smile back. Ciara leaned toward Ben and kissed him. Ben returned the kiss. Ben caressed Ciara's cheek as he gently pulled on her hair. Ciara smiled and deepened the kiss. Ciara placed her hand on Ben's neck and tightened her grip slightly as their tongues began to fight for dominance.

Their kiss was interrupted by Kayla walking in, "I hear someone is awake- ** _WHOA_**!" Kayla covered her eyes and Ciara covered her mouth. Ciara looked at Ben who was started to resemble crimson and started chuckling.

"Aunt Kayla, you can look now." Kayla slowly removed her hands from her eyes. "I guess that answers my 'how are you feeling?' question." Ciara chuckled as she laid her head on Ben's shoulder for a moment, "Yeah, I'm good." Ciara sat up, "In fact, I'm happier than ever."

Kayla's smile faded, "Well, I hate to damper the mood, but there's something we need to discuss." Ben started to get up, "I should-" and motioned for the door. Ciara gently pulled Ben's arm back, "No, I want you to stay." Kayla took a deep breath and starting walking toward the couple, "Okay, if you're sure." Ciara nodded.

"I'm sure you're aware that a lot of testing was done while you were unconscious, but now that you're awake, there's one test that still needs to be done." Ciara looked at Kayla confused. "Since you were kidnapped and drugged by your… your rapist, there's a chance that…" Ciara got what Kayla was implying and tears began to fall down her face, "Y-you think there's a chance that Chase raped me again?"

Kayla swallowed hard, "Sweetie, the only way to know is to do a rape kit." Ciara couldn't stop the tears from falling this time. Ben got up and crouched down so he and Ciara were face to face. Ben gently caressed Ciara's face, "Baby, it's going to be okay." Ben's hand didn't leave Ciara. Ciara turned to Ben, "Chase was drugging me almost the entire time. Wha-what am I going to do if he **_DID_** rape me again? I-I can't possibly be that broken. I just can't!" Ciara started bawling and Ben cradled her head. Ben turned to Kayla, "Ca-can you give us a few minutes alone?" Kayla nodded and left without saying another word.

Ben picked Ciara's head up, "Baby, listen to me. You are the _STRONGEST_ person I know." Ben sniffed, " _YOU_ are my Bobcat. My love who has more fight in her than a bag full of bobcats. You survived a lethal overdose of ketamine and an explosion. Plus, a seizure from the overdose. And if it turns out that Chase **_DID_** rape you again, I will be by your side every second; reminding you of how strong and amazing and absolutely gorgeous you are." Ciara picked her head up and sniffed. Ben wiped Ciara's eyes. "I love you, Ben. I don't know what I would do without you." Ben held the side of Ciara's face, "You never have to find out. I won't leave your side. I told you before, **_YOU_** are my life and my number one priority. Nothing else matters."

Ciara swallowed hard and smiled the smallest of smiles. Ciara leaned forward and rested her forehead on Ben's. Ciara gave Ben a chaste kiss.

* * *

Kayla walked into Ciara's room. "We are ready when you are." Ben stood up and pointed to the door. "I will be right out there, babe. Okay." Ben gave Ciara a kiss on the top of her head as he rustled her hair slightly. Ciara put her hand over Ben's and nodded, "Okay."

Ben leaned against the door and put his hand over his heart, "Yesterday, today, and tomorrow." Ciara managed a small smile through her tears. "I love you too, Ozark."

Ben smiled a small smile and nodded as he exited Ciara's room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Ben sighed as he leaned against the closed door. Stefan was standing by the nurse's station. He took one look at Ben's face and knew that it was bad. "Ben."

Ben looked up and saw Stefan, "Hey man." Stefan walked up to Ben and gave him a hug. "How is she?" Ben sighed, "It was bad, then it got good, then bad again." Stefan looked at Ben in confusion. He and Ben sat down.

"You want to explain that a little more?" Ben sighed, "The doctors were talking about possible paralysis. I was so terrified. Then I was talking to her about our last date how I called her a speed demon for the way she hit the curves on her motorcycle. Then... man it was like a miracle. She mumbled what she said that day. 'It worked, didn't it?'" Stefan let out a light chuckle.

"I was so happy that she was okay, we talked, then we started kissing and it seemed like everything would be okay." Stefan raised his eyebrows, "Then...?" Ben sighed, "Then Kayla walked in. Told Ciara that because she was drugged and by her obsessed rapist of all people, there was a chance that he could have done it again. When she found out, the look on her face…" Ben's hand went down his face, "Ciara's the toughest person I know, but I've never seen her look so broken, so defeated. I told her that I would be by her side every minute, but if that son of a bitch took advantage of her again… there won't be a secure enough facility to protect him from me."

Stefan put a hand on Ben's shoulder when Kayla walked up. Kayla's face turned hard upon seeing Stefan. Kayla crossed her arms, "Stefan…" Kayla turned to Ben. "Ben, we're done. Ciara's asking for you." Ben nodded and stood up, "I-I should get back to her. Thanks for coming, man." Stefan smiled a small smile, "Anytime."

Kayla was giving Stefan daggers as he stood up, "Always good to see you too. I came to see my friend, and now that I know they're okay, I'll be going."

* * *

Ben walked back into Ciara's room. Ciara had a glassed-over look in her eyes and was staring off into the distance. Ben shut the door behind him and placed a kiss on the top of Ciara's forehead. As Ben sat back down in the doctor's chair. As Ben caressed Ciara's cheek, he softly said, "Hey baby. How are you?"

Ciara turned slightly to face Ben and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. Numb I guess. I-I've been through this already. I don't know if that makes this better or worse. At least I won't have the memory of it this time."

Ciara looked at the door, "Oh my god! Chase!" Ben whipped around and saw no one standing there. "Honey, Chase is not here." Ciara kept squirming, "Y-you stay **_AWAY_** from me!" Ben grasped Ciara's face in his hands, "Ciara, look at me. Chase is not here." Ciara shook her head violently, "Y-yes he is. I-I see him." Ben looked in the direction that Ciara was and saw no one standing there.

Ben squeezed Ciara's hands, "It is just you and me in this room, Ciara. No one else is here." Ciara shook her head and looked at the door again. This time, she didn't see Chase, "No, he was standing **_RIGHT_** there!" Ciara laid back and put her hand to her forehead. Fresh tears started to form. "Oh my god, what's happening to me?"

Ben kissed Ciara's forehead, "I'm gonna go get Kayla. I'll be right… back." Ciara let out a sigh as Ben walked over to the nurse's station. "Dr. Brady?" Kayla looked up, "What is it Ben?" Ben sighed, "Ciara swore that she saw Chase but he wasn't there. I-I don't know if it's from the seizure or…"

Kayla looked down and sighed heavily. "I was afraid this would happen." Ben looked at Kayla in confusion and she continued, "One of the side effects of a Ketamine overdose is hallucinations. With how coherent Ciara seemed when she came to, I-I thought she was out of the woods. Thanks for letting me know, Ben. I'll be in shortly." Ben nodded before he headed back to Ciara's room.

* * *

Ciara perked up when Kayla walked into her room. "D-did you find Chase?" Kayla looked at Ben and his face dropped. Kayla sat on the edge of Ciara's bed and squeezed her leg slightly, "Honey, listen to me. I-I know that it _FELT_ real, but you were having a hallucination." Ciara looked at Ben and then at Kayla, "N-no, he was there. I **_SAW_** him." Kayla swallowed hard, "It's a side effect from the ketamine. I know that it feels real to you, but Chase is not here. He wouldn't dare come back to Salem."

Ciara covered her face with her hands, "Wh-why is this happening to me?" Kayla looked at Ciara with soft eyes, "You just need to give the drugs some time to work their way out." Kayla stood up, "I-I'll be back soon with your test results." Ciara nodded and Kayla left without another word.

As soon as Kayla closed the door to Ciara's room, she leaned against it and let a few tears fall. "Damn you Chase. You should rot in hell for this." Kayla sniffed and walked back to the nurse's desk.

* * *

Ciara and Ben were talking about nothing of significance when Kayla walked in. "Your results are in." Ciara rubbed her sweaty hands together in anxiety. Ben took one of Ciara's hands in his own and gave it a gently squeeze. "Whatever happens, we're in this together Ciara."

Ciara sighed deeply, "Okay, Aunt Kayla. Hit me." Kayla kept a serious face. "Your physical examination showed no signs of trauma… but I wanted to wait until the DNA tests from the swabs we took came back…" Ciara sighed, "Just spit it out Aunt Kayla." Kayla's serious face turned into a small but sad smile. "There is no indication that Chase raped you again, Ciara." Ciara laughed and laid back on the bed. Ciara put her hands over her mouth. "Thank god."

Ben leaned down and started giving Ciara kisses all over still holding Ciara's hand. First her forehead, then the sides of her face, her cheek before placing a few chaste kisses on Ciara's neck. Ben rested his head in the crook of Ciara's neck. Kayla let out a light chuckle, "I'll leave you lovebirds alone to celebrate."

Ciara picked her head up, "Aunt Kayla?" Kayla stopped in her tracks and turned around to face the young couple. "Thank you." Kayla smiled at her niece, "Anytime… though I hope not to have to do this again." Ciara raised her eyebrows slightly and shook her head sadly, "Yeah me too."

As soon as Kayla shut the door, Ben stood up and leaned over wrapping his girlfriend in a tight hug. Ben rested his forehead on Ciara's. "I love you." Ciara rested her hand on Ben's cheek, "Thank you for being here for me." Ben looked right into Ciara's eyes, "There is _NO_ place I would rather be. Yesterday, today, tomorrow." Ciara chuckled slightly and repeated Ben's words.

* * *

Ciara woke up and saw Ben leaning over onto her legs in the doctor's chair. Ciara rustled Ben's hair slightly. Softly she said, "I love you, babe." Ben picked his head up a few moments later. "Hey, you're up. Did you sleep okay?" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, as well as can be expected."

Ciara looked over to the time. "Why don't you go home and get some sleep in an actual bed?" Ben shook his head, "N-no, I'm not leaving you." Ciara smiled slightly, "You have been here since you brought me in. Have you or have you not?" Ben nodded slightly. "Then you must be _BEYOND_ exhaustion. Go home, get some sleep. I will be here tomorrow." Ben hesitated for a moment, "Only if you're sure." Ciara nodded, "Yes."

Ben stood up and gave Ciara a kiss on the cheek and then the lips. "I love you Bobcat." Ciara smiled as Ben walked out the door.

* * *

Ciara sat up in the bed and looked around for a moment. She cranked her neck thinking back to what had transpired over the last 24 hours. Ben risking his own life rescuing her, wanting to give them another chance. Ciara couldn't have been happier. She looked up and saw Chase walking into her room.

Chase put his index finger to his mouth signaling Ciara to be quiet. Ciara shook her head, "You're not here, you're not real. You're just in my mind from all the drugs." Chase smirked, "Oh I'm here, sweetie. When I heard that you had survived, I _HAD_ to come see for myself. Now I did, I'm **_FINALLY_** going to have my way with you." Ciara looked down at her hands for a moment, trying to come up with a retort. Ciara heard a loud clang and when she looked up, she saw Stefan holding a clipboard and standing behind Chase while Chase was unconscious.

Rex came running in. "What happened?!" Stefan pointed to Chase, "This little freak tried to get to Ciara. I knocked him out with this." Stefan handed Rex the clipboard and he nodded his head slowly, "I'll call security. Can you stay here for a minute?" Stefan nodded.

Stefan stepped over Chase and over to Ciara. When he got close to Ciara, she flinched slightly. In a soft voice, or at least for Stefan, he said, "Are you okay?" Ciara just nodded silently. "Ho-how did you know he was here?" Stefan sat down. "I didn't; I came here to get an update on how you were doing. I saw Chase and grabbed a clipboard off of the nurse's station. Next thing I know, I'm smacking him." Stefan turned around and Chase was still lying on the floor, unconscious. Stefan cocked his head to the side slightly, "I guess I hit him harder than I thought. I know you don't exactly like me, but-" Stefan stopped in his tracks when Ciara hugged him. She tightly wrapped her arms around Stefan's neck, "Thank you. I-it's true I don't exactly like you. I don't like what you do or what you made Ben do, but you just saved my life. I'm not saying that we're going to become BFFs or even friends, but you saved me from my rapist and captor. Ben told me that you helped him figure out who had me. And that counts for something." Stefan nodded slightly, "I'll take it."

Stefan and Ciara turned around and saw security grabbing Chase's unconscious body. A security guard said to Kayla, "We're going to stay with him while he gets checked out and then we'll call the police and have him taken into custody."

Kayla nodded and walked up to Ciara, "Are you okay?" Ciara nodded and pointed to Stefan. "Yeah. _STEFAN_ actually saved me. He's the one who knocked Chase out." Ciara turned to Stefan, "Co-could you call Ben?" Stefan nodded, "You got it." Stefan stepped outside Ciara's room and dialed Ben's number. It went to voicemail. "Ben, it's Stefan. You should get back to the hospital. I-I don't want to tell you this over your voicemail, but just now that Ciara's okay… _NOW_."

Stefan sighed deeply. He knew his friend. When he found out that Chase tried to attack Ciara, he would flip out, and understandably so.

* * *

Kayla walked out to the nurse's desk and called Hope. "Brady." "Hope, it's Kayla. You should get to the hospital. Chase just tried to attack Ciara."

Hope's voice got higher, "Wha-what are you talking about?!" Kayla silently gasped, "Oh, you don't know? Ciara was brought in yesterday, by Ben. She was kidnapped and drugged by Chase. Ben apparently saved her life."

Hope shook her head, "I-I'm sorry, Ben WESTON?!" Kayla sighed, "Yeah, Ciara seems to be out of the woods, but you should get down here."

* * *

Hope ran into the hospital with two officers behind her. "Where is she?!" Kayla pointed Hope to her daughter's room. Hope stopped when she was in front of Ciara's room. She turned to the guards, "Do not let Chase Jennings in this room under ANY circumstances. Is that understood?" Both officers nodded.

Hope walked into Ciara's room. "Baby!" Hope wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. Ciara groaned, "Ugh. Mom, I'm okay, just a little sore."

Hope sat down on the edge of Ciara's bed. "What happened?" Ciara sighed, "Ben saved me. And then Stefan saved me." Hope looked at her incredulously. "First Ben Weston saves you, then Stefan DiMera? What is this world coming to?"

Ciara chuckled slightly under her breath. "Mom, Ben risked his life to save me. He could have died. He…" Ciara and Hope were interrupted by a man's voice, "Hey! Let me in! Ciara's my girlfriend!" Ciara smirked slightly at her boyfriend's antics and chuckled under her breath, "Mom, let Ben in." Hope rolled her eyes and went to the door, "He's good guys."

The cops stepped to the side and Ben ran right up to Ciara. He crouched down and rested his hand on the side of Ciara's head, "Ar-are you okay?! What happened?!" Ciara rested a hand on Ben's shoulder and brought her forehead to his, "I'm okay, now. Thanks to Stefan of all people."

Ben looked at Ciara in confusion. "Stefan didn't tell me what happened; he just left me a voicemail saying I needed to get to the hospital. What happened, baby?" Ciara sighed, "Chase happened. He came into my room and said he was found out I survived and was going to have his way with me. I-I thought it was just in my head again, but next thing I know Stefan hit him over the head with a clipboard." Ben sighed deeply, "Thank god for Stefan." Ciara chuckled slightly, "I never thought I would say this, but I agree. Maybe you're right Ben. _MAYBE_ there's a good part of Stefan."

Ben kissed Ciara's forehead, "I'm just glad he was there." Ben clenched his fists and turned to Hope, "Where's Jennings now?" Hope rested her hand on her forehead, "He was checked out by Kayla and now he's at the station. You're not going anywhere near him." Hope mumbled, "Even if he DOES deserve a necktie." Ciara glared at her mother, "MOM."

Hope sat back down where she was before. "Why didn't you call me when this happened?" Ciara shrugged, "I was a little busy y'know, being unconscious and all." Hope and Ben both glared at Ciara and both said at the same time, "Ciara…"

Ciara chuckled, "It's true. But Mom, even if Ben _HAD_ called, you wouldn't have taken his call." "Well I-if I-ugh! Fine." Ciara smirked slightly.

"Does this mean you'll give Ben a chance? A **_REAL_** chance?" Hope put her hands on her hips, "Well I still don't like you, or trust you for that matter. But you _DID_ save my daughter's life and that means something."

Ben looked at Ciara and then to Hope, "If this means you'll stop trying to get me sent to prison, I'll take it!" Ben opened his arms, "Come here MOM." Hope jumped out of the way before Ben could hug her. "Nope too far."

Ciara couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend and mother. It was a step in the right direction.


	3. Chapter 3

What if what brought Ciara back to Salem was a call from Stefan informing her that Ben had been shot? *Note: in this Ciara was NOT kidnapped*

* * *

"I don't want to do this!" Ciara yelled as she started to walk away from Theo. Theo gently put a hand on Ciara's lower arm. "Do you trust me?" Ciara's face softened slightly, "You know I do." Theo looked right into Ciara's eyes, "Then do this." Ciara let out a heavy sigh before throwing her arms up, "Fine."

Ciara crossed her arms as she sat down on a nearby chair. "Okay, Ciara, close your eyes." Ciara did as Theo told her. "Th-this isn't going to do anything you know." "J-just trust me." Ciara let out a sigh. "If you could have anyone next to you right now, who would it be?" A slight but sad smile came to Ciara's face, "My dad."

Theo nodded, "Okay, let's do this again. But this time, how about someone who is still living?" Theo's comment wasn't meant to come off as harsh, but to try to help Ciara. Without even giving it a thought, Ciara said "Ben". Ciara's eyes jolted open and widened when she realized what she had said. Ciara put her hand to her mouth, "Oh my god." Theo leaned back slightly, somewhat satisfied that Ciara had said Ben's name.

Ciara shook her head, "N-no, thi-this doesn't prove anything." Theo gently put a hand on Ciara's knee, "I know you came here because you wanted to get away from Ben…" Ciara started to argue, "I-I wanted to see you-" Theo waved his hand, "It's okay, I get it."

Ciara ran a hand through her hair, "Tha-that doesn't prove anything." "It proves that as angry as you are with Ben, you want him by your side." Ciara sighed emotionally knowing that Theo was right.

Tears started to form in Ciara's eyes, "I am still mad at Ben like _REALLY_ mad…" Ciara sighed and shrugged her shoulders, "…but he was right. I _WAS_ looking for any excuse to end things and… keep him at arm's length. Theo, you know you were my first love, and a part of me will always love you, but with Ben… it's different. I tried to keep it casual but… he's made me feel things that I have never felt before. And that scares the _CRAP_ out of me. Whenever I fall for guys, you, Tripp, I end up with my heart broken." Theo's face fell slightly that Ciara had lumped him into the category of guys that have hurt her.

Theo gently placed his hand on Ciara's shoulder, "Ciara, do you love Ben?" Ciara shook her head, "I-I don't know. Look, I-" Ciara was interrupted by her phone ringing. Ciara took one look at her phone and silenced it. Theo squinted ever so slightly, "Who was that?" Ciara rolled her eyes, "Ben. I can't talk to him right now." Theo swallowed, "You can't avoid him and hide out here forever."

Ciara let out a shaky sigh. "I know, Theo. I know. But he wasn't going to quit working for Stefan, even knowing how I felt about his job and what he had to do for that job. I know he accused me of looking for an excuse, but he obviously didn't really give a damn about me if he wouldn't leave that job." Before Theo could retort, Ciara's phone rang again. Ciara looked at her phone in confusion, "It's a Salem number. Who would be calling?"

Ciara picked the phone up, "Hello?" Ciara heard the voice of the person responsible for her and Ben's issues. "Ciara? It's Stefan DiMera." Ciara rolled her eyes, "I'm not talking to you Stefan. I have **_ABSOLUTELY_** nothing to say to you." Ciara was about to hang up when Stefan spoke again, "It's about Ben." Ciara sighed shakily and put the phone back to her ear. Ciara felt her heart start to race as Stefan mentioned Ben's name. "Whatever you have to say about Ben, I don't want to hear it." Stefan let out a frustrated sigh, "Ciara, listen to me for 2 seconds. Ben was shot tonight. He's at University Hospital. It's really bad."

Ciara dropped her phone and collapsed into a fetal position. "Hel-hello?" Theo picked Ciara's phone up off the floor, "What happened?" Stefan was confused, "Who is this?" Theo sighed, "Ciara's friend. She's kinda… on the floor at the moment. What happened?" "Ben was shot, it's really serious. I don't know who you are but you need to get Ciara back to Salem." Stefan hung up the phone without another word.

Theo knelt to the ground and picked Ciara up. "Ciara…" Ciara looked at Theo with a tear-stained face. Theo wiped a few tears. "I-I have to get-get back t-to Sa-Salem." Theo helped Ciara stand up. "From what you've told me, Ben sounds like a strong guy. I'm sure he'll be okay."

Ciara let out an emotional sigh trying to fight the tears. "I need to see him. I don't care that he was the one who pulled the plug on us, I have to get back there and see him." Theo nodded understanding.

Theo helped Ciara pack her bag and Ciara was on the first flight back to the United States.

* * *

Ciara wished she wasn't 17 hours away from Salem. Ciara just wanted to be by Ben's side. Even the way they left things, she believed if the roles were reversed Ben would move heaven and earth to be by her side. Ciara let out a shaky sigh as she looked out the window. She couldn't stop picturing the way Ben looked at her. Their fight got _WAY_ out of hand. She now knows that she should have let Ben say his piece. She would never forgive herself if that is the last conversation she ever has with the man she loves. Ciara gasped internally. That was the first time she'd ever admitted, even to herself, that she loves Ben.

Ciara was drawn out of her thoughts when she felt a finger brush her arm. Ciara turned and saw the touch came from a woman in what looked like her 70s. The woman's voice was soft. "Are you okay, Miss?" Ciara let out a bitter chuckle as she wiped her eye, "No, not-not really. I'm kinda in a rush to get home." The woman nodded her head, "I can see that. Whatever reason you have to get home is obviously making you quite upset. Would you like to talk about it?"

Ciara shook her head, "No. That's sweet, but I don't even know you ma'am." The woman held her hand out, "My name's Lisa." Ciara took Lisa's hand, "Ciara." Lisa nodded slightly, "There, now we know each other." Ciara let out a little chuckle. "Y'know I have a granddaughter about your age and you look like you could use someone to vent to. And look at it this way, once we land, we'll never see each other again, so if you don't like my advice, you never have to face me. Unless you'd rather spend this cross-continental flight looking out the window crying about whatever is obviously lying very heavy on your heart." Lisa put her hands up, "It's your choice."

Ciara let out a light chuckle, "Okay." Ciara spent the next few hours telling Lisa all about the situation with Ben, keeping out the kidnapping part, certain names, and how Ben is the Necktie Killer. She told Lisa how she and Ben fell into each other's orbit and everything that had transpired since. Lisa put her hand on Ciara's arm, "Wow, that's quite a history in a short period. No wonder you are feeling so overwhelmed."

Ciara nodded as fresh tears threatened to fall. Lisa pushed a piece of Ciara's hair behind her ear. "Now, Ciara-" Lisa's question was interrupted by a flight attendant approaching the two. "Ma'am is there anything I can get you or your granddaughter?" Lisa and Ciara both let out a light chuckle that the flight attendant thought they were related. Lisa turned to Ciara, somewhat amused, "You want anything, honey?" Ciara shook her head slightly and let out a quiet "No". Lisa turned back to the flight attendant, "We're fine." The flight attendant walked away without another word. Lisa and Ciara stifled a laugh.

Lisa sighed, "Okay, where were we?" Ciara cocked her head slightly thinking. Lisa snapped her fingers, "Oh, yeah. You were just about to tell me about the call that had you headed back for the US." Ciara closed her eyes, "Ben's, um, boss… or former boss called me to tell me that Ben had been…" Ciara choked back a sob, "…that he had be shot and that I needed to get home because it was bad." Lisa put a hand on Ciara's shoulder, "I-I just can't stop thinking about the last conversation we had… if the last time we ever talked was…" Ciara sighed and thinned her lips to a line trying to compose herself. Fresh tears threatened to form, "I-I mean he can't… die without knowing that I love him. If he dies thinking that I always would think the worst of him… li-like everyone else…" Ciara let out a heavy breath, "I don't know how I will live with myself. I can't let that be how things end. Theo, the one I came to see, said that Ben sounds tough."

Lisa glanced at her watch, "Well… then I'm sure that by the time we land, he will be awake and you can tell him everything you want to." Lisa put her hand on top of Ciara's and gave Ciara's hand a gentle squeeze, "Take it from me, sweetie. Never let things go unsaid. That's what happened to me when I lost my husband." Ciara cocked her head slightly, "Yeah?" Lisa nodded. "We've been spending all this time discussing my romantic issues. What happened to your husband?"

Lisa sighed, "Well, we had been married for… almost 50 years." Lisa let out a light chuckle, "We were _DEFINITE_ opposites, but we worked, even though no one thought we would. No one thought we would last; that we were 'too different'. That's not to say that we didn't get into arguments. One day, we got into a fight over something stupid. I-I think it had to do with the kitchen, I can't even remember now. But… my point is, we both said things in the heat of the moment that we shouldn't have. I remember sitting down after he stormed out. Once I had cooled down, I couldn't wait until he got home that night so we could make up and laugh about our fight."

Ciara looked at Lisa to continue, "And…?" Lisa let out an emotional sigh. "He never did. He got into a car accident that afternoon. That fight haunted me for YEARS. I couldn't believe that the last words I ever said to my husband was that I shouldn't have ever married him." Ciara sighed, seeing the similarities between Lisa's final fight with her husband and hers with Ben.

"Yeah, I see what you're talking about." Lisa grasped Ciara's wrist lightly, "But even though those were the last words that I ever said to my husband, I know in my heart of hearts that he knows that's not how I truly felt. I know that he died knowing that I loved him more than life itself; that I would do anything for him. And I'm sure your Ben knows the same. Your Ben sounds a lot like my Charlie." Ciara shook her head as a tear fell down her cheek, "No, Lisa. You didn't see the way Ben looked at me when he said that he ' _gets it and it's just the way it is_ '. He one hundred percent thinks that I don't care about him. He thinks that I'm always going to think the worst of him, just like everyone else. When he lumped me into that category, it's-it's like I could **_SEE_** … his heart… break in that moment."

Ciara's head dropped, "God! If that's the last time I ever see him…" Ciara sniffed and picked her head up, "I-I don't know what I'll do." Lisa rubbed her hand under Ciara's shoulder blades not saying a word.

* * *

Ciara managed to doze a bit during the flight, but it wasn't exactly restful sleep. All of her dreams were consumed with Ben. Some good, with memories of their first date and first kiss and others not so good like their breakup with the way Ben looked at her. Every time Ciara would wake up, she would expect to see Ben next to her and then the crushing realization would set in: Ben wasn't next to her and she was on a flight back to Salem because Ben was fighting for his life.

* * *

As soon as the flight landed, Ciara could get her bag quickly enough. She gave a quick thank you to Lisa and grabbed the first car she could find. As soon as Ciara was in the car, she directed the driver to get to University Hospital and to 'step on it!'.

* * *

As soon as the driver arrived on the hospital grounds, Ciara jumped out of the car and made a mad dash for the ER. Ciara looked around and saw Stefan standing in front of what she could only assume was Ben's room. Ciara never thought that she would be running toward slime like Stefan DiMera, but right now at this moment, Stefan held the key to Ben.

"Stefan!" Stefan turned and saw Ciara hurling toward him. His eyes got wide, "Ciara." Ciara pointed to the room behind Stefan, "Tha-that's Ben's room, right? He has to be awake by now, right? **_RIGHT_**?!" Stefan's face fell slightly, "Ciara, we should sit down." Ciara shook her head violently, "N-no, I don't want to sit. I want to go in there and _TALK_ to Ben." Stefan gently put a hand on Ciara. Ciara took a good look at Stefan's face and saw how exhausted he looked, "Wha-what's wrong? I-it's been almost 24 hours since you called me. Ben _HAS_ to be awake by now." Ciara face fell and spoke in a voice barely above a whisper, "Right?"

Stefan gestured to a nearby chair. Ciara sighed heavily as she plopped down. Stefan took a seat next to Ciara and turned slightly to face her. "Yes, Ben _SHOULD_ be awake by now, but in the middle of the night last night…" Ciara looked at Stefan stone-faced, "Wha-what?" Stefan swallowed hard, "His heart stopped." Ciara shook her head at Stefan in disbelief, "N-no, that can't be right. Be-Ben in young an-and strong. There's no reason why his heart would stop."

Stefan sighed, trying to keep his own emotions at bay, "The-they think that the damage from the bullet put a strain on his heart. They sa-" Stefan cleared his throat, "They say he's in a coma."

Ciara kept the look of disbelief on her face and shook her head violently, "N-no, not Ben." Ciara turned and looked at Ben's room. To herself she said, "This can't be right." Ciara stood up and walked right up to Ben's room. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked in and through the blinds she saw Ben laying in the bed with all kinds of wires surrounding him.

Ciara turned around and Stefan was right behind her, "Thi-this can't be happening." Stefan gently rubbed Ciara's arm. After a moment, Ciara sniffed and straightened up, "Ho-how did this happen anyway? One of your 'enemies' try to get to you and Ben had to sacrifice himself to save you?" Ciara didn't let Stefan get a word in, "I _KNEW_ that Ben working for you would be nothing but trouble." Stefan clenched fists for a moment before letting out a calming breath, "I-it's not like that Ciara." Ciara crossed her arms, "NO?! Then tell me what it IS like Stefan!"

Stefan looked around and saw that most of the hospital had stopped what they were doing and were staring and Ciara and Stefan. Quietly Stefan said "Come here" and gestured Ciara back over to the chairs where they had been sitting.

Stefan took a deep breath, "I-it wasn't my enemies who shot Ben; it was yours." Ciara looked at Stefan in confusion, "Mi-mine?! What are you talking about Stefan?! I don't have enemies, not like you." Stefan deadpanned, "You do, in the form of Chase Jennings." Ciara instantly tensed upon hearing her rapist's name. Ciara blinked trying to compose herself, "Wha-what happened _EXACTLY_?" Stefan sighed a deep breath as he told Ciara about the prior night's events.

 ** _Flashback_** :

 _Ben and Stefan were sitting in the living room re-discussing the terms of his job as Head of Security. Ben would_ PROTECT _Stefan as well as Chloe and her kids but won't be breaking any more laws for him because that is what cost him his love._

 _Ben held his hand out, "Do we have a deal?" Stefan looked at Ben wearily before shaking his hand. "We do, Mr. Weston. I like you and you're loyal but I wish you would re-consider but I'll take it. I assume you would like to resume your residency here?" Ben nodded slightly and Stefan softly said "Very well."_

 _Stefan and Ben's heads turned when they heard a loud clang. Ben stood up and cautiously started walked toward the entrance. Ben turned to Stefan, "Stay here." Ben walked toward the entrance and saw the door being banged open. Ben braced for whatever was on the other side of the door but he was not prepared for what he saw when the door bursted open. Ben's eyes turned wide when he saw the last person he would ever want to see standing on the other side of the door with a gargoyle statuette in one hand and a gun in the other._ _Ben deadpanned, "Chase Jennings."_

 _Chase evilly smirked, "That's right." Ben eyed Chase's gun, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be locked up in an institution or better yet, in prison?" Chase chuckled, "Y'know they say the same things about you." Ben inhaled deeply, "Why are you here?" Chase threw the statuette into the bushes. "You have something of mine." Ben looked at Chase in confusion and stepped backward as Chase stepped forward. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Chase smirked as he looked up the stairs, "She's here, isn't she?" Ben looked at the stairs and realization washed over him._

 _"You're talking about_ CIARA _?! She's not yours; she_ NEVER _was. You_ **RAPED** _her you son of a-!" Ben was cut off by Stefan yanking him back._

 _In a hushed yell, Stefan said "I get you wanting to rip this guy's face off man, I do, but remember_ HE'S _the one holding the gun." Ben sighed, "You're right." Ben sighed and turned back to face Chase. Ben crossed his arms, "I'm will be_ DAMNED _if I'm gonna let you_ ANYWHERE _near Ciara." Chase's evil smile grew like the Grinch's, "So she_ IS _here. I heard through the grapevine that she had hooked-up with a_ **SERIAL KILLER** _. You wouldn't be getting_ THIS _riled up if she wasn't_ CLOSE _by. I think I'll go say 'Hi'. We have_ LOTS _to catch up on."_

 _Chase headed for the stairs when Ben grabbed him by the neck and yanked him away from the steps. Ben had a dark look in his eyes. Through gritted teeth he said, "I told you, you're not getting anywhere near Ciara. You_ RAPED _her, and I will be_ **DAMNED** _if you ever lay a hand on her again."_

 _Chase regained his footing and held the gun in front of him. "Is that it, or are you just_ JEALOUS _that I was the one who got to deflower her? Hmm?" Ben tried to lay a punch on Chase's face but was pulled back by Stefan, again. "Remember… gun." Ben let out a sigh, "Fine."_

 _Chase chuckled, "Damn, the 'Necktie Killer' has certainly softened. Not exactly what I had heard about you." Ben shook his head slightly, "I'm reformed; different now." "I have spent a_ LONG _time locked up because of your girlfriend, now…" Chase held the gun right in front of Ben's chest, "…I'm gonna go upstairs and have a little face to face with Ciara…" Chase's smirk got bigger and raised his eyebrows, "Or_ **OTHER** _body parts." This time Stefan couldn't stop Ben before he attacked Chase. Ben grabbed Chase from behind and wrapped his arm around Chase's neck. Chase spun Ben around and sent him barreling into Stefan. Stefan caught Ben and Ben stood up. Before Ben could retort, Chase fired a shot, getting Ben square in the chest._

 _Chase lowered the gun satisfied, "I may not have been able to get my revenge on Ciara today, but her angelic boyfriend will now_ DIE _for her. Stefan looked down and saw Ben's white dress shirt becoming red with his own blood. Stefan chuckled, "You're gonna regret that." Chase smirked, "Really 'cause from where I'm standing, I'm not regretting a_ DAMN _thing. Competition's out of the way._ NOTHING'S _standing in my way of Ciara."_

 _Stefan raised his eyebrows slightly, "Yeah, what about this?" Stefan pulled his own gun out and shot Chase in the chest. Chase fell down like a ton of bricks._

 _Stefan knelt down over Ben._ _"You're gonna be just fine, man." Ben gasped and tried to look toward the steps, "Ciara… Ciara…" Stefan gently pressed over Ben's wound, "She's not here and Chase isn't going to get anywhere near her."_ _Ben lost consciousness in that moment._

 _Stefan sighed and looked at Chase's unconscious body, "I made sure of that."_

Ciara let out a shaky sigh trying to absorb everything Stefan had told her. "Wow, it was _MY_ enemy not yours that caused Ben to be shot." Ciara looked at Stefan in confusion, "And you… shot Chase for… for me?" Stefan nodded slightly and looked around to make sure no one was listening. Stefan lowered his voice, "Well… as far as the cops are concerned, I shot Chase trying to stop him from shooting Ben." Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, "But… why would you take a risk like that for me? You don't particularly like me and same goes for me to say the least." Stefan let out a light chuckle, "True as that may be, Chase Jennings sounds like scum of the earth and he shot Ben, it sounds like he _MORE_ than deserves a bullet."

Ciara let out a light chuckle, "Yeah you could say that. When it first happened, a few of my friends kidnapped Chase so I could do whatever I wanted to him." Ciara shook her head and chuckled, "And WHY am I telling you this? We're not friends."

Stefan let out a half-laugh, "I get it, but despite what you think, I like Ben; he's been loyal to me and I think he's a good guy." Before Ciara could respond, she saw Kayla walk up to the nurse's desk.

"Aunt Kayla." Kayla's eyes got wide, "Ciara! Wha-what are you doing here? I thou-thought you were…" Ciara finished, "…in South Africa? Yeah, I was. But I came back as soon as I heard about Ben. Can I go see him?" Kayla nodded slightly, "Sure." Ciara stopped just before she entered Ben's room, "Ho-how's Chase?" Kayla tensed slightly at Chase's name. "He's okay. He's at the Statesville infirmary now." Ciara inhaled deeply, "Good. I don't wish Chase dead; even given everything he's done. But I DO want him to pay for what he did to Ben." Ciara and Stefan exchanged a brief glance before she entered Ben's room and shut to door behind her.

Ciara sat down in a doctor's chair near Ben's bed. Ciara put her hands in one of Ben's hands. Ciara gave Ben's hand a light squeeze. "Hey Ben. I'm here." Ciara raised Ben's hand to her cheek. She kissed the inside of Ben's palm.

Ciara let a tear fall. "I-I know we didn't leave things in a good place, but when I heard you were shot, i-it was like someone took my heart and just ripped it out of my chest right in front of me. I-I fell to the floor when Stefan told me." Ciara let out a light laugh, "Yeah, I know what you're thinking. ' _STEFAN_?!' He and I actually had a halfway decent chat when he was telling me what happened. I can see that he genuinely cares about you… and so do I. He told me that you went back to work for him ONLY with the agreement to do _LEGAL_ security and protecting for him. I-I am so so sorry Ben that I didn't hear you out that day. When I heard what happened, I… just… I couldn't stop thinking that THAT could be the last conversation that we ever had. So, I NEED you to wake up Ben. Please. That can't be the last conversation I have with the man that I love. Yeah, you heard that right. I love you Ben. I love you so much it scares the hell out of me because you make me feel things that I have never felt before. When I was in South Africa, Theo had me do this thing where I close my eyes and say the first person that I would want next to me. And, even with how we left things, it was you. I said your name without thinking because it's you, Ben. It's _ALWAYS_ you Ben. Since I quite literally crashed into your life."

Ciara let out a shaky sigh, "But I'm done running Ben. I-I'm done running from you… and from my love for you. I-I'm ready to give in to it." Ciara's eyes fell. "Tha-that is if you'll still have me." Ciara sighed and looked at Ben's eyes which stayed shut. Ciara leaned over and kissed Ben's cheek.

"Please. Please wake up. Wake up so I can tell you how much I love you and can't live without you. I want to be by your side, Ben. Through the good and the bad; every moment. You-you just have to wake up. Wake up and we can start our lives together. No more having one foot out the door, 'just dating' cop-out. I am READY Ben, to jump in with both feet. I want to tell the world that Ben Weston is my boyfriend and the man that I love and if anyone doesn't like that, i-it's just too damn bad because I am at my happiest when I am with you. I-I know your heart stopped before, but I am HERE now." Ciara put Ben's hand over her heart.

Tears threatened to fall down Ciara's face, "I am here to help you through this. I am here to support you and hold your hand just like I know you would be holding mine if the roles were reversed." Ciara's voice changed to pleading, "Please Ben. Ju-just open your eyes. You don't have to say a word. Just open your eyes. Please, Ben… don't leave me."

Ciara let out a cry/laugh. "I-I heard this song when I was on the flight back to Salem. I-I couldn't help but think that it describes us right now. Now, you know that I'm not much of a singer, I leave that to Claire, but for you… for you to wake up, I will do anything." Ciara cleared her throat. Ciara tried to sing through the tears, " **You're asking me if I love you… I do, I do, I do."** Ciara sniffed and tried to fight the tears. **"You're asking me if I trust you… I do, I do, I do." **Ciara let out a choked breath. " **I know the world could be broken.** **But it's okay, I got you."** Ciara let out an emotional sigh. " **And I'mma make it tomorrow; with you, with you, with you."** Ciara choked back a sob. " **Whenever I lose my way, you help me.** " Ciara chuckled slightly. " **This love came over me like a hurricane.** **But I know you got me…** " Ciara let out a shaky sigh. Ciara tried to force a smile through the tears. " **And baby there's no place I'd rather be."** Ciara squeezed Ben's hand with one hand and caressed Ben's cheek with the other. " **'Cause I'd do, I'd do anything for you. I'd do, I'd do anything for you.** Ben, you have to wake up, you just have to. We have SO much life to live together. Our life together is JUST getting started. Ben, you wake up and I promise you, I will love you for _ALL_ the days of our lives."

Ciara leaned forward slightly and let the tears flow. Ciara cried for a few moments but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Ciara touched the hand and turned and saw Stefan standing behind her. Ciara wiped her eyes. "St-Stefan. Ho-how long have you been standing there?" Stefan shrugged slightly, "Long enough." Ciara chuckled, "So you heard my less than stellar singing voice?" Stefan shook his head, "All I heard was a woman trying to get the man that she loves to wake up. Nothing more and nothing to be ashamed about."

Stefan turned to leave when Ciara lightly grasped his arm, "Stefan." Ciara stood up and to Stefan's surprised Ciara hugged him. After a moment, Stefan gently returned the hug. Ciara sat back down and grasped Ben's hand. "If you were awake right now, you would swear that you were losing it." Ciara looked up at Stefan for a moment being looking back at Ben, "Me hugging Stefan with all of the things I've said about him…" Ciara looked at Stefan for a moment and then back at Ben, "…but fear and tragedy can bring unlikely people together; even me and Stefan." Ciara squeezed Ben's hand, "C'mon Ben. Open your eyes, I know you can do it." Stefan put his hand on Ciara's shoulder. Ben's eyes fluttered open.

"Wher-where am I?" Ciara jumped up and let out a shocked laugh and she and Stefan hugged each other in relief. Ciara leaned toward Ben kissing his forehead, neck, throat, before kissing his chest right above the gauze. Ben let out a light chuckle, "I take it you're glad to see me?" Ciara scoffed slightly and caressed Ben's cheek, "Don't you EVER scare me like that again Benjamin Weston." Ben put his hands up in defense, as far as he could with all of the wires. "Noted."

Ciara sat back down in the chair and wrapped her hands around Ben's. Stefan placed a kiss on top of Ciara's head and his hand on Ciara's shoulder, "I'll give you lovebirds some time to catch up." Stefan was about to open the door when Ciara turned to face Stefan. "Stefan?" Stefan stopped in his tracks. Ciara smiled a small smile, "Thank you. For everything." Stefan nodded and exited to room without another word.

Ciara turned back to face Ben who had a look of shock on his face. "'Kay, did they give me a lot, like a _LOT_ of morphine or were you and Stefan being friendly, or dare I say downright chummy?" Ciara chuckled and ran a hand through Ben's hair. Ciara glanced at Ben's IV for a moment, "You have had a LOT but, you saw exactly what you think." Ben shook his head slightly, "Ho-how? I thought you HATE Stefan. I believe your exact words were 'slime'." Ciara chuckled and nodded, "You're not wrong, but fear and tragedy can bring unlikely people together; even me and Stefan."

Ciara took a deep breath, "Wha-what do you remember?" Ben squinted, "Um, I was at Stefan's… and before you get upset I was only there to-" Ciara interrupted, "To go back working there with the understanding you would only be doing legal protection for him and Chloe? Yeah, I know. Stefan told me. He ALSO told me that you were planning to quit when you found out that Chad was the new CEO of DiMera. Ben, I am so SO sorry that I didn't hear you out. I-I acted like such an idiot that day in the loft. I should have let you talk instead of not letting you get a word in…" Realization washed over Ciara, "…like I'm doing right now. I'll shut up." Ben sat up slightly, "I will never get tired of hearing your voice Bobcat."

Ciara half-laughed, "God, I love you." Ciara thinned her lips to a line realizing what she had just said, "Yeah, Ben. I love you. I love you so damn much it hurts. I-I know that I didn't act like it, but i-it's only because it scares me a little." Ben's face fell slightly. "Not YOU Ben, but these feelings of love." Ciara sighed, "I-I have never loved anyone the way I love you, and yeah, that scares me. Thi-this overwhelming feeling of love is something I have never felt before. When Stefan told me, that you had been shot, i-it was like-I-I don't even know how to describe it. I have never been so scared. Jus-just absolutely terrified that I would never see you again. Never… never wrap my arms around you again. Never smell your cologne again. And I don't want you to say it just because I did." Ben smirked ever so slightly, "Can I talk now or do you want to keep naming all of the things that you love about me? Because I'll wait."

Ciara shook her head, "You are too damn much, you know that?" Ben smiled a cheeky smile, "Yeah, but you love me for it." Ciara chuckled and shook her head. Ciara leaned forward and caressed Ben's cheek, "Yeah, I do." Ben returned Ciara's caress, "Well that's good, because I love you too." Ciara couldn't fight the smile that came to her lips. Ciara gave Ben a tender kiss on the lips. After a moment, Ciara pulled away and sat back down, "You were saying?"

Ben chuckled, "What did Stefan tell you?" Ciara sighed, "That you agreed to return to work for him LEGALLY, and then Chase showed up." Tears filled Ciara's eyes, "God, I mean that is the LAST person I would ever expect to show up. Ben… why didn't you let him look around? I mean, I wasn't there." Ben shrugged his shoulders, "I-I don't really have a good answer for that. He was just being such a dick about you, I couldn't control myself." Ciara ran a hand through Ben's hair, "Yeah and you got shot because of it. And here's the kicker, you ready for this?" Ben nodded and Ciara continued, "Stefan shot Chase after he shot you." Ben looked at Ciara curiously, Ciara nodded, "Yeah I had trouble wrapping my head around it too. But as far as the police are concerned… he shot Chase to try to stop him from shooting you." Ben eyed Ciara, "And you're not going to go to the cops?" Ciara shook her head, "No. I still don't like what Stefan did to Abigail, but…" Ciara sighed deeply, "…but I can see a good person deep down. _VERY_ deep down." Ben let out a light chuckle, "As long as you aren't ready to murder him, I'll take it." Ciara half-smiled, "You're lucky I love you." Ben nodded, "Oh, I know." Ciara smiled.

Ciara stood up and pulled Ben in for a passionate kiss. Expressing every emotion she had felt. The fear of not knowing if he was dead or alive, the absolute love she felt for him. Ben wrapped an arm around Ciara's waist and returned the kiss with equal fire. An alarm started going off but Ciara and Ben were too into their kiss(and each other) to hear it. They only stopped when they heard a voice yelling. "What's going on?!" Ciara broke the kiss and turned around to see her cousin Rex standing there breathless. Ciara wiped her lips. "We-we uh, kinda got caught up in the moment?"

Rex let out a relieved breath, "Well, your monitor's going all crazy." Rex walked over a pressed a couple of buttons and the beeping stopped. Ciara let out a light laugh, "I didn't even hear it." Ben caressed Ciara cheek and gazed into her eyes, "Yeah, me neither." Rex gave Ben a look-over, "You really think making out is such a good idea when you've just come out of a coma?" Ben took Ciara's hand in his own, "Well, I feel more alive than ever." Ben looked right at Ciara, "Because of you." Ciara couldn't help but smile, "I love you too." Rex sighed, "You really should get some rest." "Isn't that what I was doing in the coma? Resting?" Rex was not amused by Ben's joke. "You had a very serious injury. It's going to take you a while to recover. And that means no physical activity…" Rex gave Ciara a look, "…of any kind." Ciara nodded slightly getting what Rex was implying. Ciara gave Rex a captain's salute, "Got it." Rex rolled his eyes and walked out the door without another word. As soon as Rex closed the door, Ciara and Ben both bursted out laughing.

Ciara thinned her lips to a line. "I should let you get some sleep." Ben held onto Ciara's hand, "No, don't go." Ciara gave Ben a kiss. "I will see you tomorrow." Ciara gave Ben another kiss. "I love you." Ciara gave Ben another kiss. Ben caressed Ciara's cheek and tried to deepen it, but Ciara pulled away, "Mmm. No. We have a lifetime to do that." Ben couldn't help but smile at Ciara talking about their future together. "Yeah, we do. Stay, for a little bit longer?" Ciara smiled, "Okay, but no funny business. The last thing we need is another one of my family of doctors coming in here. Because I have as many doctor relatives as I do family members that own businesses." Ben chuckled and put his hands up, "Scout's honor."

Ciara couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriend. "So… what did you hear if anything of what I said while you were in the coma?" Ben took a deep breath, "I heard every word, baby. It was you that got me to fight and want to come back." Tears began to fill Ciara's eyes again. Ciara caressed Ben's cheek, "God, I can't believe how close I came to losing you." Ben reached up and wiped Ciara's eyes, "You don't have to worry babe, I'm not going anywhere. Not now, not ever." Ciara half-smiled in relief, "Good. Because I don't want to lose you."

Ciara took a deep breath, "I-I know that this isn't going to be easy, but I don't care. I would much rather have a difficult day with you than an easy day with anyone else. I-I know I haven't always acted like that, but I PROMISE you from this moment on, I will show you how much I love you every day, every MOMENT for all of the days of our lives. I choose you Ben. Yesterday, today, tomorrow and every day for the rest of our lives." Ben nodded slightly, "Yesterday, today, tomorrow. I can work with that. I love you Ciara." Ciara smiled at Ben and caressed his cheek, "I love you too."

* * *

The song that Ciara sings to try to get Ben to wake up is "I Do" by Ashlee + Evan


	4. Chapter 4

I know that Jordan is a lot more evil on Days, but I wish she was more apologetic so this is my version of the kidnapping being resolved.

* * *

Ciara yanked on the rope, "Ow." Ciara swallowed hard, "I-I don't understand. How could you do this to your own brother?" Jordan turned around, "I had to protect you and every other woman from him."

"But he-he's not that man anymore. He is a good, honest man just trying to make a life for himself." Jordan shook her head, "No… I love my brother, but he-he…" Jordan took a deep breath, "There's no way he's just 'better'. He _HAD_ to of fooled the doctors. After everything he did, there's _NO_ way. He will always be crazy. When I found you guys at the cabin together, I-I just knew."

Ciara closed her eyes for a second, "No, Jordan. Ben wasn't hurting me or holding me against my will." Ciara thought to herself, 'Unlike some people.' Ciara shook that thought out of her head, "He was HELPING me recover after I crashed my motorcycle. He never harmed me, not even when he went off his meds."

Jordan's eyes widened, "He went off his meds?! I KNEW it! He fooled everyone including Marlena Evans." Ciara shook her head violently, "No, he ran out of his meds and when he went to refill, the store was crawling with cops because my mom had put out an APB for him thinking he had me against my will. But Jordan… even with him seeing Clyde and 'Clyde' telling Ben to hurt me, he couldn't do it. Ben has _NEVER_ once hurt me." 'Not physically at least' Ciara thought to herself.

Jordan started pacing, panic filling her, "No, no. If Ben wasn't a danger… that-that means I… I committed arson for no reason." Ciara's eyes turned wide, "Wait… _YOU_ started that fire? Wh-why would you do that?" Jordan ran a hand through her hair, "I-I thought you were in danger. I-I thought that if Ben was caught starting another fire, he'd go back to the mental hospital."

Ciara took a deep breath, "You followed Ben to the cabin?" "I-I was just trying to protect everyone…" "Ben almost went to prison _TWICE_ because of what you did!" Jordan collapsed into a chair, "I-I didn't want my brother in prison, I-I just wanted him to get the help that he still obviously needed." Ciara's face softened slightly, "Why didn't you talk to Ben? Or come into the cabin and talk to _ME_? Why did you think it was necessary to frame your own brother, you own flesh and blood?! I know that you guys lost touch, but Ben always spoke so highly of you. He's never once spoken badly about you." Before Jordan could answer, she was interrupted by a male voice. "Ciara?! CIARA are you in there?!"

Ciara turned to Jordan, "Look who decided to join the party." Jordan let out a nervous chuckle and sighed. Ben kicked the door a few times but was not prepared for what he saw: his girlfriend(or rather ex) tied to a bed and his sister standing there. Ben's body fell slightly limp, "Wha-what's going on here?" Jordan walked up to Ben, trying to blocked his view of Ciara.

Jordan grasped Ben's wrists, "I-I, uh, can explain." Ben wiggled out of Jordan's grasp, "Then explain to me why you have my girlfriend tied up." Jordan looked back at Ciara before turning back to face Ben, "I-it's not what it looks like." Ben crossed his arms, "Oh really? Because from my standpoint, it looks like you're holding Ciara against her will."

Ciara spoke up, "That's not all, Ben." Ciara sighed deeply, "Jordan started the fire at the cabin, to frame you." Ben looked at Ciara for a moment before looking back at his sister, "N-no that can't be. Why would you want to hurt Ciara?" Tears began to well in Jordan's eyes, "I-Ciara was never supposed to get hurt. You were just supposed to go back to the mental hospital." Ben looked at Jordan bewildered, "Ho-how could you?" Jordan sniffed, "You're my brother and I love you, but I-I needed to protect people… from you an-and what you are capable of. I couldn't let one more person get hurt because of you."

Ciara pursed her lips, "Really? Because from where I'm standing, or rather sitting, the only person I or anyone else needs protecting from is _YOU_." Jordan glared at Ciara for a moment. Jordan turned to face Ben but was met with cold eyes. "Jordan, how could you? You knew how worried I was about Ciara. I talked to you _ENDLESS_ times about how scared I was about her being in the arms of a crazy person. Ho-how all of Salem was convinced that I had taken her and Charlotte, because of how we left things and that I was obsessed with her. And you… you comforted me. Told me how it would all be okay because Ciara sounded like she was a strong person. But in reality… _YOU_ had the power to stop everyone's fear and pain. And now… you also tried to kill Ciara MONTHS ago?! Wha-what the hell is wrong with you?!"

Jordan closed her eyes and a few tears fell down her cheeks, "I am so sorry Ben. I never wanted it to get here. I-I just felt like I need to protect women against you. After everything you've done." Ben shook his head not recognizing the person standing in front of him, "I-If you thought that I really wasn't better, why couldn't you come to me? Talk to me Jordan? We've been through so much." Quietly Jordan said, "I'm sorry. I-I never wanted it to come to this." Jordan ran out the door without another word.

Ben gave Ciara a longing look before running after Jordan.

* * *

Ben ran and ran but he couldn't find Jordan. Ben finally made his way back to Ciara, but was shocked by what he found, the cabin in flames. Ben felt like he was having a MAJOR case of déjà vu. "Ciara! Ciara!" Ciara let out a cough, "Ben!"

Ben let out a slight breath of relief, "Ciara! I'm coming!" Ben took off his jacket and tried the fan the flames. "Ciara, babe, talk to me." Ciara let out a shaky sigh, "I'm stuck. I'm still tied up. Thes-these knots are too tight." "I'm gonna get you baby." Ben's jacket got some of the flames down enough where he could see Ciara.

Ben carefully walked over to Ciara and caressed her cheek. Breathlessly he said, "I'm here, I'm here baby." Ben went to one of Ciara's arm restraints. Ben tried and tried but they didn't budge. Ben, slightly panicked began to look around of a knife or something that he could cut the ropes with. Ciara let out a tearful breath followed by a cough, "Ben, there's nothing you can do, I'm trapped. Yo-you have to go." Ben looked at Ciara bewildered, "I-I'm not going to leave you, Ciara. Not now, not ever."

Ciara shook her head and pulled on the ropes. "Ben, I'm stuck. She's really good at rope tying. Was she a girl scout or something?" Ciara let out a nervous laugh. Before Ciara could speak any further, the structure started the make sounds. Ben looked up and the roof in the far corner started to come down. Ciara braced for impact, "Ben, you have to go, **_NOW_**..." Ciara looked at the part of the roof that was now on the floor. Ciara let out a shaky sigh, "…before it's too late."

Ben crouched down and laced one of Ciara's tied up hands in his, "I am not leaving you." Ciara sighed, "If you don't go, we're _BOTH_ gonna die. I'm going to, I can see that…" Ciara coughed, "…but you don't need to." Tears began to well in Ciara's eyes, "Ben… I love you. I am so sorry about everything, but you need to go. Run and get as far away from this place as possible. You can still have a life, just… just because mine is ending doesn't mean yours is. You have _SO_ much life to live, Ozark." Ben reached up and wiped one of Ciara's tears. Ben let out a cough, "Ciara Alice Brady, you _ARE_ my life; my anchor, my compass, my true north. I don't want a life that doesn't have you in it." Ben gave Ciara's rope another yank but it just wouldn't budge.

Ciara sniffed as she looked around, "Ben, the fire is getting bigger, you _HAVE_ to get out **_NOW_**!" Ben looked at Ciara stonefaced, "I'm not leaving you, Bobcat. Not now, not ever." Ben kissed Ciara's forehead and coughed as he gingerly made his way around the room looking for anything that could cut the rope. Ben was just about to give up when he saw something shining. Ben gently picked up the item that he realized was a pistol. Ben was brought back in his mind the last time there was a fire and he had a gun in his hand: the cabin fire with Chad and Abigail. Ben shook that thought out of his head and looked at the gun for a moment before he had a lightbulb moment.

Ben started back toward Ciara. Ciara's eyes widened slightly when she was the gun in Ben's hand, "Wha-what are you gonna do with that?" Ben lowered the gun to his side, "Do you trust me?" Ciara looked Ben dead in his eyes and nodded, "I trust you." Ben sighed heavily, "Okay. Pull your arm away from you as it will go." Ciara just looked at Ben for a moment before doing what he said. Ben fired one shot after another right at the center of the rope. Finally, it broke in half and the momentum sent Ciara flying toward the other side of the bed. Ciara let out a shaky sigh.

Ben and Ciara did the same thing with the other side. Unfortunately, the gun didn't have enough bullets. Ben threw the empty gun across the room, "Dammit!" Ben leaned forward and coughed as he rested his hands on his knees.

Ciara put her free hand on Ben's arm, "It's okay, you tried." Ben looked up at Ciara, "But it wasn't enough." Tears threatened to fall down Ben's face, "It wasn't enough." Ciara yanked on the rope a few times but it wasn't weak enough to break.

Ben looked down at Ciara's pants for a moment, "Do you still have your keys?" Ciara maneuvered slightly, "I think so. It's in my left pocket." Ben reached in and pulled out a key ring that had to of had at least half a dozen keys on it. Ben went through them until he found the sharpest one. Ben rubbed the key back and forth on the weakest spot of the rope. "C'mon, c'mon." Just when Ben was starting to lose hope, the rope snapped. Ciara let out a shocked laugh and wrapped her hands around Ben's face, "You did it!" Ben returned Ciara's shocked look, "I did."

Ciara pulled Ben into a quick kiss. Ben looked around and saw the fire had only grown, "We gotta get out of here." Ben picked Ciara up and carried her until they were outside.

* * *

Ben put Ciara down once they were a safe distance from the fire. Ben wrapped his arms tightly around Ciara resting his chin on top of Ciara's head. Ciara tightly wrapped her arms around Ben's waist. Ben finally let out the breath he'd been holding since he stormed out of the loft. Ciara was safe, in his arms, everything was okay. Except… it wasn't. Ben's own sister was the source of so much pain and drama for them and that was a bitter pill to swallow.

Ben pulled back and moved his hands to each side of Ciara's cheeks. Ben leaned in and gave Ciara a deep kiss expressing every emotion: the relief that she was okay, the absolute and total fear that he had worrying about her. Ciara returned the kiss with equal passion. Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck as she deepened the kiss. After a moment, Ben pulled away, "I love you Ciara. I love you so damn much it hurts. I was so terrified of what had happened to you, I-I couldn't stand it. I hated every second of our fight, if that was the last…" Ben cut himself off trying to stop his tears from falling. Ciara caressed Ben's cheeks, "I don't want to talk about that right now. I just want to hold you." A slight smile came to Ben's face, "That I can do." Ben wrapped his arms tightly around Ciara. After a moment, Ciara pulled out of the hug, got on her tippy toes and leaned Ben's forehead into hers.

Ciara let out a breath of relief, "I love you, Ben. I just knew, I knew in my heart that you would find me. When Jordan had me I just kept picturing you bursting through to save me. Even though you had no idea where I was and how we left things, I just _KNEW_ that you would find me and rescue me." Ben leaned back slightly, "I am so sorry Ciara, all of this is my fault. I can't believe this was my _SISTER_ of all people." Ben sighed and Ciara caressed his cheeks, "Shh, this is _NOT_ your fault Ben. This is on Jordan and Jordan alone. _SHE_ made the decision to take me, just like _SHE_ made the decision to set the fire." Ben let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes for a moment. Ben put his hand to his forehead, "I-I just can't wrap my head around it. She comforted me when I was so absolutely terrified that I would never see you again, never kiss you again, never hold you again." Ben ran his hands up and down Ciara's sides. Ciara smiled slightly at Ben, "Well… it's over now." Ben pulled Ciara in for a kiss. "And I am never letting you go again Ciara." Ciara smile got bigger, "Good, because I love you, more than I've ever loved anyone. And I don't ever want to be away from you ever again. And that's what I was coming home to-to tell you… when Jordan grabbed me." Ciara closed the distance between them and gave Ben a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ciara and Ben walked towards Ben's rental car together. Ciara rested her head on Ben's shoulder as they walked with her arm wrapped around his waist. Ben stood up straight and looked around, "Whe-where's the car? I-I left it RIGHT here." Ciara looked around, "Yo-you don't think that Jordan…?" Ben thinned his lips to a line and ran a hand through his hair, "I-I don't know what to think about Jordan at this point."

Ben reached into his pocket and then put his hand to his forehead, hard. "I-I must of left my keys in the car. I was so worried about getting to you, locking the car was kinda my last thought." Ciara nodded, "It's okay. We'll figure it out. Just like we'll figure everything out. Because as long as we're together, there's nothing we can't overcome."

Ben pulled on Ciara's hair lightly, "God, I love you." Ben wrapped Ciara in a tight hug.

* * *

Ben and Ciara wanted some one-on-one time before facing everyone in Salem so they went back to Ben's motel room. It wasn't exactly the Four Seasons, but it would give them the time alone that they so anxiously craved and needed.

* * *

Ben opened the door and Ciara walked inside. "I-I know it's not much, but I just thought-" Ciara cut Ben off by kissing him, "It's perfect. Just you and me, no interruptions." Ben took Ciara's hand in his own and they sat down on the edge of the bed. Ben sighed nervously, "There-there's some things we have to talk about." Ciara swallowed hard, "Yeah." At the same time Ciara and Ben both said "I'm sorry". Both of them let out a nervous chuckle.

Ciara wrapped her hand in Ben's, "What are you sorry for?" Ben sighed, "For storming out the way I did. I-I went back to the loft the next day multiple times and no one answered. I started to get worried." Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "Wha-what do you have to be sorry for?"

Ciara looked at Ben incredulously, "Are you serious? That whole fight, I barely let you get a word in. It's no wonder you stormed out. The…" Ciara looked down at her hands for a moment, "…the whole time Jordan had me, I-I kept going over that day over and over again. Wanting to go back to that moment and slap some sense into myself. Like ' _Ciara, shut up for 2 seconds_ '. But… you were right Ben. I _WAS_ looking for an excuse to end things." Ben face fell and Ciara caressed his cheek, "But not because I didn't WANT to be with you. I mean **_GOD_** , I practically was ripping your clothes off earlier that day." Ciara thinned her lips to a line and a slight blush came to both of their cheeks over that memory.

"I was scared." Ben looked at Ciara in confusion and a little bit of sadness, "Of me?" Ciara shook her head, "No. No, baby. Of how deeply I felt and how quickly fell for you. You-you've made me feel things that no one else has ever made me feel. And yeah, that kinda scares me. I-I tried to keep things casual and keep you at arm's length to protect myself and my heart, but…"

Ciara stood up and Ben followed her so they were face-to-face. Ciara let out a shaky sigh and wrapped her arms around herself, "I couldn't do it. I-I just- I want to be with you. When Jordan had me _ALL_ I wanted was for you to be there." Ciara sighed as fresh tears threatened to fall, "To-to wrap your arms around me, kissing my forehead telling me that we would figure it out."

Ben sighed knowing exactly what Ciara was talking about. He leaned toward Ciara, put each of his hands on the sides of Ciara's head and gave her a long kiss on the forehead. Ciara put her hands on top of Ben's and relaxed under his touch. Ben sighed as he rested his forehead on hers. Ciara brought her hands up to Ben's chest and a sob choked out. Ben took Ciara's shaking hands in his own and laced his fingers through them, "It's okay, baby. You're safe. No one is going to hurt you."

Ben pulled away after a moment and walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it with his head down. Ciara looked at Ben in confusion and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Where'd you go just now?" Ben sighed heavily as he looked up ever so slightly at Ciara.

"It's just-I can't believe that my own sister did this. If she doesn't believe that I can really be better, how can I hope that anyone else in Salem will believe it? See me any different?" Ciara got down in her knees and forced Ben to look at her. Tears began to pool in Ciara's eyes, "Ben, I believe-no I _KNOW_ that you are better and different now. Everyone else will figure it out too in due time."

Ben sighed heavily as he stood up. Ciara followed him and Ben smiled a sad smile at Ciara. "As long as I've got you in my corner Ciara, I think I'll be okay." Ciara sighed, "Wha-what are we going to do?" Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "I want us to be able to go back to being 'us', but…" Ciara shook her head, "No, I mean, yeah, I want that too, but I was talking about with Jordan. I-I mean we are going to have to explain _SOMETHING_." Ben sighed heavily, "I know. I've been thinking a lot about that too. I-I'm going to go to Hope and tell her I started the fire at the cabin and that _I_ kidnapped you." Ciara looked at Ben in shock, "What? No! Ben, you have spent _MONTHS_ trying to convince **_EVERYONE_** that you didn't start that fire." Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, "Wh-why would you do that?" Ben sighed heavily, "To protect Jordan. I know that she made a lot, a _LOT_ of mistakes but she's my sister and she doesn't deserve to be in prison." Ciara shook her head slightly at Ben, "But **_YOU_** do?!"

Ciara wrapped her arms tightly around Ben's waist, "Babe, I _JUST_ got you back and now you're going to go to prison for crimes that you didn't commit? PLEASE Ben, don't do this." Ben caressed both sides of Ciara's face with his hands, "I know, and I don't want to be away from you. I-I-I've wanted you for so long and now… the thought of being away from you kills me, but I can't let Jordan go to prison."

Ciara sighed, "What if… I mean I am Jordan's 'victim' in both crimes, what if I tell the DA that I won't cooperate, that I don't want to press charges against her?" Ben shook his head, "No, that's sweet baby, but I can't take the risk. If Jordan spends even 1 day in prison, I-I'll never forgive myself." Ciara moved a hand to Ben's cheek, "Ben, I told you before, you are not responsible for Jordan and her decisions. You said… you said that she comforted you when you were worried about me. If she cared about you half as much as you do her, she would have told you. But she didn't. She let you go through _HELL_ thinking I was god knows where with god knows who while the rest of Salem assumed you did it, right?" Ben nodded slowly. Ciara moved Ben's face to face her, "Then why would you go to prison for Jordan?"

Ben sighed heavily, "She's my sister and I have to do _WHATEVER_ it takes to protect her." Ciara swallows hard, "Ben, I love you, but…" Ben wiggled out of Ciara's grasp, "'But' what?" Ciara pinched the bridge of her nose, "Jordan, she might be let off easy. But you…" Ciara sighed, "I know you're not your past, but you've got priors, the DA wouldn't hesitate to throw the book at you, no matter what I say or do."

Ben nodded contemplating everything Ciara said. "I know. And I know I could go away for a long time, and I could never ask you to wait for me-" Ciara shook her head and wrapped her arms tightly around Ben's neck, "I would." Ciara sighed, "Ben, I would wait a lifetime to be with you." Ciara looked right into Ben's eyes, "I love you Ben and I choose you. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, and every day for the rest of our lives." Ben swallowed and closed his eyes, "I need to do this. I-I just wouldn't feel right if… if you and I were living our best life together and Jordan was locked away when I didn't do everything in my power to stop it." Ciara sighed, "I can see you've made up your mind." A single tear ran down Ciara's cheek.

Ben brushed his thumb against Ciara's cheek, "Bobcat, I-I don't want it to be this way, I just don't see another choice." Ciara nodded slightly, "I have an idea." Before Ben could respond, Ciara was down on one knee, "Ben… will you marry me?" Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "Wha-what are you doing?"

Ciara stood up, chuckling slightly, "Ben, if you are hell-bent on confessing, then we need to do whatever we can to protect you. If we're married, I can't testify against you. And there's no evidence that you kidnapped me or started the fire." Ben took a deep breath, "Ciara, I love you, and yes one day… I want to be your husband, but-but not like this. I want us to get married because we love each other and can't live without each other." Ciara pulled Ben to her so his lips were right in front of hers, "We do and we can't."

Ben pulled back slightly, mostly because he couldn't form a coherent thought with Ciara so close. "I don't want you to marry me because we're trying to play the system." Ciara played with the top of Ben's shirt and smiled wickedly, "Even if we could have conjugal visits?" Ben put his hands on top of Ciara's and pulled them off of his shirt, "Even then. Besides I'm pretty sure I'll be sent to a facility that doesn't have conjugal visits." Ciara smirked slightly, "Well… then I guess we'll just have to make the most of tonight."

Ciara's smirk got wider as she pushed Ben back toward the bed. Ben stopped when his legs hit the bed, "Ciara, are you sure? I mean do you really want our first time together to be in this ratty, seedy motel?" Ciara looked around, "The Blue Swallow, the Four Seasons, all I see is _YOU_ , Ben. And **_GOD_** Ben, I love you and I want you." Ciara captured Ben's lips into a kiss. Ben smiled as Ciara pushed him down on the bed. Ciara sat on Ben's stomach with her knees on each side of his hips as she kissed him and worked her way down his shirt.

* * *

Ciara and Ben collapsed back onto the bed. Ciara sighed breathlessly, "Wow, that was…" "…yeah it was" Ben finished. Ciara turned to face Ben, "I love you and I have never felt closer to you than I do right now." Ben couldn't help the smile that came to his lips, "I love you too Bobcat, so damn much. I know this wasn't exactly how you probably pictured it…" Ciara shook her head, "I am here with the man that I love more than anything. That's all I see. I don't need anything else."

Ciara kissed Ben's shoulder and moved until she was on top of him. "Round 2?" Ciara giggled and nodded as she sucked in a breath and Ben sat up slightly and pulled Ciara in for a passionate kiss.

* * *

Ben looked around and saw he was in his motel room. He turned and saw Ciara cuddled into him. Memories from the night before came flooding back. The good like him and Ciara admitting they love each other and their first(and second) time together. But the not so good flooded back as well. Jordan being responsible for pain that Ciara and Ben went through.

Ciara turned and looked up at Ben. "How is it that you look even sexier first thing in the morning?" Ben smiled at Ciara, "I don't look half as good as you do baby." Ciara couldn't help but smile at Ben. Ciara looked over at Ben's nightstand, "Is that…?" Ben turned his head, "Your Christmas gift? Yeah. I looked at it every night that we were apart. After your mom told me that you were missing, I held it and… I even spoke to it like it was you." Ciara smiled at Ben. "I-I asked 'where are you'? _ALL_ I wanted was to find you."

Ciara leaned in close, "And you did." Ben wrapped an arm around Ciara, "That has the be the best night's sleep I've gotten in… I don't even know how long." Ciara kissed Ben's shoulder, "Well… it could be like this every morning." Ben sat up, "I haven't changed my mind, Ciara. I'm going to your mom today and confessing everything." Ciara sighed heavily, "I know… I still don't like it, but I love you and will stand by you no matter what." Ben smiled a small smile.

Ben stood up, "Well… it doesn't have to be over. I mean we probably _SHOULD_ shower before heading to the station. And who knows how much hot water this motel has." Ciara smiled wickedly getting what Ben was implying. Ciara nodded her head and Ben picked Ciara up who squealed as he carried them into the shower.

* * *

Ciara and Ben walked into the Salem PD hand in hand. Ben turned to Ciara, "You ready?" Ciara sighed shakily, "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Ciara placed each of her hands on Ben's face, "Last night was amazing, I love you." Ben leaned in to kiss Ciara. "Last night, this morning…" Ciara chuckled and slapped Ben's shoulder's playfully, "Oh hush." Ben smirked, "I didn't hear you complaining last night… or this morning" Ciara nodded, "Yeah, last night and this morning was everything I'd been picturing and more. I love you." Ben smiled a slight smile, "I love you too." Ben wrapped Ciara in a tight hug. "Yesterday, today, tomorrow. Right Bobcat?" Ciara laughed slightly, "That's right Ozark."

Ciara took a deep breath as they started toward Hope. Ciara let out a shaky sigh, "Mom?" Hope turned around and practically turned white upon hearing her daughter's voice. "Ciara!" Hope wrapped her daughter in a bone-crushing hug. "Mama, can't breathe." Hope pulled out of the hug and held Ciara's shoulders tight, "Oh my god, I am so glad you are okay! And no dirt on you." Ciara looked at Ben and blushed thinking about their shower together and how they _REALLY_ got clean. Hope glared at Ben, " ** _YOU_**!" Ciara looked around and saw that most of the PD had stopped what they were doing and were staring at them.

Ciara lowered her voice, "Can we talk somewhere private?" Hope nodded, "By all means." Ciara and Ben walked into the interrogation room followed by Hope and Rafe. Ciara and Ben stood on one side of the table while Rafe and Hope were on the other. Hope crossed her arms, "What did you want to discuss?"

Ciara looked at Ben for a moment praying that he had changed his mind. Ben sighed deeply, "I started the fire at the cabin." Hope's eyes turned wide as she turned to Rafe. "I knew it! I knew from the very beginning that you tried to kill my daughter." Hope looked at Ciara, "But did you believe me? NOO, you were _SO_ sure that he had 'changed'." Hope had a satisfied look on her face.

Ben sat down and Ciara put a hand on Ben's shoulder, "That's not all. I-I also kidnapped Ciara." Ciara swallowed hard as tears began to form. It was killing her to hear the man she loved tell such lies about her but wanted to stand by his side. Ciara wanted nothing more than to jump up and down and say that Ben was lying, but knew this was what Ben wanted, so no matter how much it killed Ciara, she kept quiet.

Hope had a satisfactory look on her face, "I knew you started the fire. But let's get back to the kidnapping." Hope leaned across the table, "Why did you take my daughter?" Ben looked up and Ciara for a moment and sighed deeply, "I-I… I was the one…" Ben took a heavy breath repeating what he had rehearsed in his head, "I needed to talk to Ciara and she wouldn't see me or return my calls. She wouldn't take my calls so, I, uh, I had to get creative." Hope shook her head, "Reformed my ass. I knew it. I _KNEW_ you weren't changed but did my daughter listen to me? Noo. You manipulated her and took advantage and preyed on her kindness." Hope stood up and looked at Ciara, "Why-why are you standing by him? Didn't you hear him? Not only did he kidnap you but he tried to set you aflame!" Ciara swallowed hard, "I-"

Before Ciara could respond, they were interrupted. "I need to see Hope Brady." Ciara and Ben were stunned to see Jordan standing in front of them. Rafe looked at Jordan surprised, "Jordan? What are you doing here?" Jordan sighed, "I need to confess to something. I started the fire at the cabin that almost killed Ciara. And I'm the one who kidnapped her." Hope and Rafe looked at Jordan in shock and then to Ciara and Ben and back to Jordan.

Hope put her index finger to her chin. "Interesting because your brother just confessed to those exact crimes." Jordan walked onto Hope and Rafe's side of the table. Jordan leaned toward Ben, "Ben? Why?" In a low voice Ben said, "You're my sister. I-I wanted to protect you. Just-just like you were trying to protect Ciara from me." Hope looked at the brother/sister duo in confusion, "Wha-what is happening? Someone is lying." Hope looked at Ciara, "Ciara?"

Ciara looked down at Ben and then at Jordan. Ciara knew that Ben would want her to lie, but she just couldn't utter to words knowing that Jordan was standing right there ready to own what she did and face the consequences. Ciara looked down at Ben. Ben nodded, "It's okay. You can tell the truth." Ciara sighed and thinned her lips to a line, "I-I don't know about the cabin fire or the kidnapping. I was blindfolded the entire time. I heard Ben come bursting in arguing with some woman and then he took the blindfold off. The woman was gone. Ben didn't kidnap me, but I don't know if Jordan did either. I-it didn't sound like her voice." Hope looked at Ciara incredulously, "Ciara Alice, you better not be lying." Ciara looked down at Ben, "I'm not. A woman kidnapped me and Ben saved me. That's the truth.." Ciara thought to herself ' _Well that sentence WAS true'._

Hope sighed, "We will be investigating this fully. No one leaves Salem. Is that understood?" Ciara, Ben, and Jordan all nodded. Hope and Rafe left without another word. Ciara looked at Ben, "I'm sorry. I know I said I would stand by you during this, but I just couldn't." Ben stood up and hugged Ciara, "Thank you for not outing Jordan." Ciara wrapped her arm around Ben and looked at Jordan and gave her a small smile, "She's your sister."

Jordan looked at Ben with confused eyes, "You were willing to take the rap for me after all I did to your girlfriend?" Ben sighed deeply, "We've always taken care of each other. But Jordan… we're done. You and I, we're done. What you did to Ciara, to her and I, is unforgivable. Ciara is my life and nothing is more important than her. You risked her life now _TWICE_." Jordan tried to fight the tears that threatened to fall. "I-I get it, I do. I hope that one day you will forgive me but know this, I am _TRULY_ sorry Ben. For all the pain I caused you and Ciara." Jordan turned to Ciara, "I am truly, genuinely, from the bottom of my heart sorry. I never meant to harm you. Thank you. Not only for not letting my brother be an **_IDIOT_** and take the fall but for not outing me to the police." Ciara looked at Jordan with no emotion, "Family takes care of family, right?" Jordan nodded, "Yeah. I hope you guys have a long and happy life together." Ciara wrapped an arm around Ben and rested her head on his shoulder, "We will." Jordan nodded sadly and walked out of the interrogation room.

Ciara picked her head up and faced Ben, "I-I couldn't lie. I couldn't say the words; tha-that you had kidnapped me. I know you wanted to protect Jordan, but-" Ben cut Ciara off with a kiss. Ben rested his forehead on Ciara's. "Thank you, Bobcat. I know it wasn't easy but it means everything to me and _MORE_ that you helped me keep Jordan out of prison." Ciara smiled slightly, "I love you and I know how much your sister means to you." Ben sighed, "Can we just go home?" Ciara nodded, "Yeah."

After a second, Ciara furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, "Wait, your home or my home 'cause…?" Ben sighed, "Stefan was released after it was found out that he didn't commit treason." Ciara stiffened slightly, "So you're back working for him?" Ben shook his head, "No, I-I was working on trying to convince to just to _LEGAL_ protection, but when I knew something had happened to you, conversations with Stefan kinda went to the wayside." "So where have you've been staying at the motel?" Ben sighed and nodded, "But I'm not sure how much longer I can afford to stay there without a job."

Ciara swallowed, "Well, how would you like to move in with me, _OFFICIALLY_ , as my boyfriend?" Ciara smiled, "No more couch for you." Ben smiled and bit his lip, "Yeah, but only if you're sure." Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben, "Oh, I'm sure. I never want to be away from you again. I want to wake up with you every morning, Ben. I want to go to sleep every night with you in my arms. I want to spend every night with you, Ozark." Ben couldn't fight his smile, "I can get behind that." Ciara smiled as she captured Ben's lips in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I was surprised that when Julie fell that Hope didn't automatically assume that Ben had something to do with it. This is my version.

* * *

Ciara finished wiping down the bar and turned to Roman, "It's not too busy, I'm going to take my break now." Roman smiled slightly at his niece as she took her apron off. Ciara walked outside the pub when her phone rang. She picked it up without looked at the caller ID. "Hello?"

Ben's voice poured through the phone. "Ciara? I-I need you." Ciara's voice turned concerned, "Ben? Wha-what's going on?" "I don't want to explain over the phone. Can you meet me at the station? I'm in your mom's office."

Ciara's eyes turned wide, "O-of course I'll be there as soon as I can." Ciara sighed nervously as she hung up the phone.

* * *

Ciara got to the station as fast as humanly possible. She didn't know what was going on but wanted to be by her boyfriend's side. Ciara ran into her mom's office and saw Ben leaning against Hope's desk.

Ciara ran right up to Ben and took his hands in her own, "Wha-what's going on?" Ben sighed looking down, not wanting to face Ciara. "Baby, talk to me." Ben sighed heavily and looked up to face Ciara. As soon as Ben looked into Ciara's eyes, he couldn't help but feel calm even given the circumstance. She had that kind of effect on him.

"Yo-your mom is accusing me of pushing Julie." Ciara looked at Ben confused, "What? Why? I-is there any sort of evidence that you did that?" Ben shook his head, "No, but Ciara, I SWEAR to you I didn't do it. I promise."

Ciara caressed Ben's cheek, "I know, I know that. I know you wouldn't. Plus you-you were with me when I found out."

 **FLASHBACK:**

" _I am glad I got to see you tonight, though. Mostly because I don't think I could wait until our second date to do this." Ben captured Ciara's lips in a kiss and caressed her cheek. Ciara reached up and rested her hand on Ben's shoulder. Ciara and Ben swayed as they kissed. Just before the kiss could turn even more passionate,_

 _Ciara pulled away and thinned her lips to a line, "As much as I would love to continue this, I-I should get back to work." Ben nodded understanding. Ciara smiled at Ben and leaned in and kissed Ciara once again. They were brought out of their kiss when Ciara's phone dinged. Ciara thinned her lips to a line, "I'm sorry."_

 _Ciara rolled her eyes when she saw who texted her. Ben looked at Ciara concerned, "Everything okay?" Ciara shrugged her shoulders, "It's Tripp." Ben noticed Ciara's whole expression change once she read the text. Ben put his hand on Ciara's shoulder, "What's wrong?" Ciara let out a shaky breath. "I-it's my Grandma." Ben read the text 'Your mom just called Claire. Julie fell down a flight of stairs and is at University Hospital'._

 _Ben rubbed Ciara's shoulder, "What do you need?" Ciara let out a shaky breath, "I-I have to get to the hospital." Ben nodded understanding, "I would go, to be with you but…" "…my whole family hates you." Ben nodded again, "The last thing I want to do is cause more drama."_

 _Ben put both of his hands on either side of Ciara's face, "But if you need ANYTHING baby, whether it's coffee or someone to just vent to. No matter what hour it is." Ciara sighed as she smiled a small smile, "You'll be my first call." Ciara relaxed as she looked into Ben's eyes, "Thank you." Ben looked at Ciara confused, "For what?" "For knowing just what I need when I need it."_

 _Ben gave Ciara a kiss on the lips and the two held hands until they couldn't any longer as Ciara walked away._

Ciara sighed angrily, "Bu-but you were with me when I found out about my Grandma. There's no way you could have pushed her." Ben licked his lips, "Yeah, well your mom doesn't believe me. She thinks that because of the disagreement she and I had the night of our first date, that I 'wanted revenge' against Julie."

Ciara looked at Ben incredulously, "Seriously?! That's _BEYOND_ ridiculous. Even for my mom." Ben gingerly rested his arms around Ciara's back and Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck. "Ciara, if your grandma doesn't remember how she fell or who pushed her when she wakes up, it's gonna look really bad. I-I mean with your mom's vendetta against me… there's a chance that I could go to prison." Ciara straightened up and shook her head, "Well, there's no way you could have pushed my Grandma Julie. You were with me. First, we were having that disagreement and then we were kissing. So, if my mom wants an alibi, I'll give her one HELL of an alibi."

Ben couldn't help but chuckle at his girlfriend's feistiness. "I love you Ciara. I know that we've only had one date and an agreement to a second and it may be too soon, but it's how I feel. An-and I don't want you to say it just because I did." Ciara took Ben's face in her hands, "I love you too." Ciara started to lean her forehead into Ben's when Hope walked in at that exact moment. "Ciara."

Ciara turned her head slightly to face her mom. "What are you doing here? And more importantly why the hell are you telling this maniac that you love him?" Ben flinched at the word 'maniac' and Ciara held one of Ben's hands and turned back around and looked right into Ben's eyes, "Because I do." Ciara smiled slightly, "More than I've ever loved anyone." Ciara couldn't help but smile at Ben.

"Get off my desk." Ben stood up and Hope walked around and sat down at her desk. "Ciara, I assume Ben called you because I figured out that he was the one who pushed Grandma Julie." Ciara looked at her mother incredulously, "Mom, are you serious? There is not one shred of evidence linking Ben to Grandma's fall just like there's not one shred of evidence linking him to the cabin fire. Because he didn't do _EITHER_ of those things."

Hope couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her daughter's mouth. Hope turned toward Ben. "Are you denying that you and Julie got into a public disagreement at Doug's Place on the evening of December 5th?" Ben shook his head, "No. I-I… I was slightly frustrated that she wouldn't give me a table so I could take Ciara out on a proper and amazing first date."

Hope half-scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Well, do you blame her? I mean why would she want a serial killer in her place of business?" Ciara's jaw turned hard, "Mom, you have _NO_ idea what you're talking about." Ciara smirked slightly, "I'm actually _GLAD_ that Grandma didn't give Ben the table."

Ciara turned to face Ben slightly who had a confused look on his face, "That Chinese take-out in the park was _FAR_ more intimate the two of us under that blanket. It was just you and me; no prying eyes or opinions or interruptions." Ciara laughed slightly, "I mean if you had fed me in Doug's Place the way you fed me the Chinese, it would have been a whole thing. But it was just you and me, so it was absolutely perfect."

Ben couldn't help the smile that came to his face. Ciara turned back to face her mom, "See, so Ben should be grateful to Grandma. Ben had absolutely no motive to push her." Hope stood up and slammed her hands down on her desk. "Where were you when Julie 'fell'?" putting air-quotes around fell.

"Making out with me, Mom." Hope turned to face her daughter. Quietly she said "What?" Ciara took a deep breath, "Yeah Mom. Ben was with me when I found out about Grandma. Tripp texted me after you called Claire. He was there for me and he _DIDN'T_ go to the hospital with me even though I would have liked his support because he knew how you all would have felt about him being there."

Hope shook her head ever so slightly, "Tha-that's ridiculous." Ciara crossed her arms, "It's not. And if you don't believe me, ask Uncle Roman to pull the security footage from outside the Pub." Ciara turned toward Ben slightly, "That's where we were kissing or rather… making out. But I warn you Mom, you won't like what you see. You'll see me in the arms of the man I love." Hope stood up, "I will!"

Hope opened the door to her office, "And when I come back and find out that you're both lying, Weston, you're going down for perjury." Hope slammed the door behind her. Ciara let out a light chuckle, "Well, that went well." Ben shrugged his shoulders, "Thank you."

Ciara loosely wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, "Of course. It's bad enough how she is over the fire, _THIS_ I can do something about. When my mom comes back…" Ben chuckled slightly as he shook his head, "Oh, she will not be happy." Ciara chuckled as she shook her head in agreement. "No. She wants to see your alibi, then by all means."

* * *

Hope walked out to the main area of the PD. "Grant, Price. I need you to pull the security camera footage from outside the Brady Pub at the time that Julie Williams fell. I need to verify someone's alibi." Lani and Eli nodded and went to the computer. Hope put her glasses on.

Eli saw that it was Ciara and Ben on the security footage. Eli noticed that Ciara was wearing what looked like Ben's overcoat and she and Ben were getting closer and turned to Hope, "Are you sure you want to watch this?" Hope stiffened, "Yes. I need to see EXACTLY what happened."

There was no audio but Lani, Eli, and Hope all watched while Ciara and Ben talked and got closer and closer. Then, they saw Ben go in for the kiss and Ciara return it. Hope watched as her daughter was in the arms of Ben Weston making out.

Hope screamed and slammed her hands down, "Dammit! Weston was telling the truth. With the timestamp on the video, he couldn't have pushed Julie." Hope stood up straight and flattened her jacket, "Thank you Detectives."

Lani looked at Eli with wide eyes as Hope walked away, "Well, I guess she won't be getting Ben today." Eli shrugged his shoulders, "Not today." Lani put her hand on Eli's shoulder, "We're gonna find whoever did this." Eli nodded slightly.

* * *

Ciara rested her head in the crook of Ben's shoulder and neck as Ben loosely wrapped his arms around Ciara's waist, "We should be out of here soon. My mom will see that footage any moment now. And as soon as she does, she'll have no choice but to-" Ciara was cut off by her mom screaming 'Dammit!'

Ciara picked her head up and looked at Ben and chuckled, "And I guess that moment would be this one." Ben smirked slightly, "I'm guessing there's going to be a pissed off Commissioner in here in 3… 2…" Hope walked in right on cue. "You're free to go Weston… for now."

Ciara scoffed at her mother, "Isn't there something you would like to say to Ben?" Hope raised her eyebrow at Ciara, "Like what?" Ciara crossed her arms, "Um how about 'I am sorry for accusing you of pushing your girlfriend's grandmother down the steps'?" Hope rolled her eyes, "Just because I didn't get you this time Weston, don't think I'm letting my guard down. I will get you one day. I'm gonna nail you one day, I guarantee it."

Ciara smirked slightly, "Yeah, so will I." Ben's eyes widened slightly at the implication of Ciara's comment. Ciara held out her hand, "Let's go Ozark." Ben took Ciara's hand and they walked out of Hope's office without another word.

* * *

As soon as Ciara and Ben were outside Hope's office, Ben gently pressed Ciara against the wall. Ben caressed Ciara's neck and gently said, "Thank you." Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "For what?" Ben sighed, "For what you just did. I hate that you are stuck between your mom and-" Ciara interrupted Ben, "The man that I love?" Ben relaxed hearing Ciara say that, "Say that again." Ciara chuckled and wrapped her arms tightly around Ben's neck, "Ben, you are the man that I love. I love you."

Ciara shook her head as she moved her arms around Ben's waist, "Don't apologize. It's not your fault, and I will choose you every day if I have to." Ben couldn't help but smile, "I don't know what I did to deserve you. You are _FAR_ better than I deserve Ciara." Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, "That's not true."

Ciara leaned forward and kissed Ben. Ciara groaned when her phone dinged, "This phone is going to be the death of me." Ciara sighed, "I-I need to get back to the pub. I came here on my break." Ben pushed a piece of hair behind Ciara's ear, "I appreciate you doing that. Can I walk you back?" Ciara nodded and took Ben's hand. Ciara sighed, "Let's get out of here before my mom finds another crime that she'd like to pin on you." Ben nodded in agreement.

* * *

Ben and Ciara walked back to the pub. Ben stopped once they were outside. Ciara looked inside, "Why don't you come in? We can celebrate you being exonerated." Ben sucked in a breath, "Are you sure? I-I mean your Uncle Roman pretty much hates me… and he's right at the bar."

Ciara sighed, "Uncle Roman is going to have to get used to seeing us together. And don't worry. I won't let anyone poison your food." Ciara chuckled and Ben couldn't help but chuckle back.

* * *

Ciara brought a bowl of chowder over to where Ben was sitting. Ben didn't miss Roman's eyes watching him from the moment he entered with Ciara.

Ben began to pick up the spoon when Ciara said, "Wait." Ben looked at Ciara in confusion, "What?" Ciara smirked, "Y'know, I've heard that this tastes better when your lips are warm." Ben couldn't help but smirk back at Ciara getting what she was implying. "Is that so?" Ciara chuckled as she nodded.

Ciara began to lean in and Ben gently pushed on Ciara, "Are you sure? Your Uncle Roman is kinda watching us?" Ciara rolled her eyes, "Yes, nothing is going to stop me from kissing you, not even Uncle Roman's prying eyes."

Ben smiled and caressed Ciara's cheek as she captured his lips in a kiss. Ciara pulled away after a moment, "How's that?" Ben thinned his lips to a line, "Warm." Ciara chuckled as she walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

Ciara walked out of her bedroom and headed for the door when Claire stood up from one of the chairs at the island "Where are you going?" Ciara paused and groaned internally.

Ciara turned around and pulled a key out of her pocket, "I'm going to give this back to Ben." Claire squinted slightly, "Is that the key to Ben's place?" Ciara nodded. Ciara started for the door and Claire spoke again, "Why don't you just give it to Stefan? That way you don't have to see Ben." Ciara sighed, "The key is Ben's. Besides, I want to go see him."

Claire raised her eyebrows slightly and Ciara realized she needed to cover. Quickly she said, "Not like that! I—I… when I broke things off with him, I told him that he was obviously still sick and needs help. I want to go see him to tell him that not only did he not get his way by trying to kill me, but he didn't ruin things with us." Ciara scoffed, "Ben lied to try and cover his own ass saying that YOU set the fire." Ciara chuckled, "I mean it's so ridiculous. We fight but you would never actually try and kill me." Claire swallowed hard and stood up after a moment, "We—well let me come with you."

Ciara looked at Claire curiously, "Why? Ben is in custody and will be handcuffed. He can't do anything to me anymore." Claire stood up and walked over to Ciara. Claire gently placed a hand on Ciara's wrist, "I—I just don't want him to get in your head." Ciara sighed defeated, "Fine, let's go."

* * *

Ciara sighed as she saw Ben being brought into the interrogation room. She could feel that her heart leapt in that moment. All Ciara wanted to do was wrap her arms around Ben, but with Claire standing suspiciously close, she knew she couldn't. Ben smiled when he saw Ciara but his face fell when he saw Claire standing next to her. Ben quickly realized this had to be part of the plan to smoke out Claire. And while he didn't know what was going on, he needed to play along. The cop cuffed Ben to the chair and left the room.

Ben smirked, "Ciara, what are you doing here? Did you realize that I was right all along?" Ciara sighed knowing what she needed to say. Ciara could feel Claire's eyes on her as she leaned over the table and smirked, "Not exactly." Ciara snaked back and pulled the key out, "This is yours." Ben looked at the shining object in Ciara's hand confused, "You don't need that?" Ciara placed the key in Ben's hands. "I don't need it anymore." Ciara smirked, "And why would I? Why would I want to be in the place of a manipulative, psychotic arsonist?" Ben stood up as best as he could, "Ciara, I—I told you—" Ciara interrupted Ben and crossed her arms, "That it was Claire?" Ciara scoffed, "Ben, Claire is my family and my best friend. She would never EVER do that! You on the other hand…?" Ciara sucked in her teeth, "Not so much. I mean you HAVE done it before." Ciara shrugged her shoulders, "I guess cabin fires are your thing."

Tears began to well in Ciara's eyes, "What, you see a cabin and you just can't help but send it up in flames? That is sick, YOU are sick." Ciara cover her mouth for a moment. Ben opened his mouth to speak but Ciara pointed her index finger at him, "Don't, you don't get to say anything." Tearfully, Ciara said "I cannot believe that I trusted you. I—I mean all this time, all of the times that I defended you and believed in you. Even when there were obvious signs that you set the fire, I still believed you and took your word over everyone else's." Ciara scoffed as tears threatened to roll down her face, "I trusted you with every fiber of my being. I—I even went to _BED_ with you. What, did—did that give you a thrill knowing that you slept with me knowing that you tried to send me up in flames?!" Ciara swallowed hard, "You are sick, diabolical maniac and I hope you spend the rest of your days locked up in Statesville… or Bayview. You can join your sister, I really don't care. The point is you are never getting near me or anyone I love ever again, you animal."

Ciara looped her arm around Claire's, "Let's go." Just before Ciara and Claire were out of the interrogation room, Ciara turned back to face Ben. Ciara let go of Claire's arm, "One more thing." Ben looked up at Ciara, "I guess you were right about one thing: you really are a chip off the old block. It's only too bad I couldn't see it earlier." Ben couldn't fight slumping his shoulders slightly. Ciara sighed and she and Claire walked out of the interrogation room without another word.

* * *

Claire stopped Ciara by placing her hands on her shoulders, "Are you okay?" Ciara nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I think I am. I needed to say all of those things. I needed to get it off of my chest. And now Ben knows, as hard has he tried, he did not win." Ciara hugged Claire tight.

Ciara saw how sad Ben was looking through the blinds of the interrogation room. Ciara pulled away from Claire, "I forgot my purse, I'll be right back." Claire turned around, "Do you want me to come with you?" Ciara shook her head, "I can handle myself."

* * *

Eve walked out and saw Claire standing there. Eve pulled Claire to the side. Through gritted teeth Eve said, "Claire, what are you doing here?"

Claire smiled satisfied, "I came with Ciara and just witnessed her completely tell Ben off." Claire chuckled, "She even called him and maniac and an animal."

Eve sighed, "At least Ciara sees Ben for who he really is before he had the opportunity to do to her what he did to my daughter." Claire crossed her arms and in a low voice said, "It is going to be even easier than I thought to make sure Ben goes down for this." Claire smirked feeling her plan falling into place.

* * *

Ciara ran into the interrogation room. Ben looked up at Ciara and stood up. Ciara made her way over to Ben so they were right in front of each other.

Breathlessly Ciara said, "Do you think she bought it?" Ciara bit her lip. Ben nodded slowly, In a still-stunned voice Ben said, "I knew you were faking and even I believed it. So, yeah it's safe to say Claire did as well." Ciara sighed, "Ben."

Ciara caressed Ben's cheek and Ben put his free hand on top of Ciara's. Ciara continued, "You know that I did not mean a word I said, right? That I just said all of those things to give Claire a false sense of security so she'll admit what she really did." Ben sighed sadly, "You just seemed so… convicted when you were saying what you did. An—and I don't know, hearing you say those things, call me those names, it hurt more than I thought it would."

Ciara tightened her grip on Ben. In a low voice, Ciara said "Babe, I _PROMISE_ you I did not mean a damn word that was coming from my mouth. I trust you, with EVERYTHING I have. I LOVE you with everything I have. Ben, look into my eyes. I trust you, that is why I have given you my heart, my soul, and most importantly Ben, I trusted you with my body to give myself completely to you." Ben relaxed in that moment, Ciara said just what Ben needed to hear to reassure him.

Ben glanced through the window and noticed Eve and Claire watching them. Ben thinned his lips to a line, "Ciara, Claire and Eve are watching." Ciara took a small step back and nodded. "Grip my wrist, really tight." Ben looked at Ciara confused, "N—no I'm not going to do that." Ciara sighed, "Ben, do it. It needs to look convincing." Ben sighed, "Okay fine, but I hate this." Ciara smiled the slightest of smiles. Softly Ciara said, "I know, and that's just another reason why I love you."

Ben moved his hand to Ciara's wrist and gently grasped it in his hand. Ciara sighed slightly frustrated, "Tighter Ben, like you're trying to stop me from leaving." Ben sighed, "Ciara, I can't do that, I can't hurt you." "I'll be fine, we need to make this look as convincing as possible."

Ben tightened his grip careful not to hurt Ciara. Ciara smirked slightly. Ciara's smirk told Ben it was go time. Ciara tried to pull away but couldn't. Ciara went into acting mode. In a panicked voice Ciara said, "Let me **_GO_** Ben!" Ben pulled Ciara toward him slightly, "I am **_NOT_** letting you go, not ever! You are **_MINE_**!"

Ciara took a step back and slapped Ben's cheek hard. Ben recoiled and released Ciara's hand. Ben rubbed his cheek as Ciara rubbed her wrist. In a venomous tone Ciara said. "You are _NEVER_ getting near me again! Rot in hell!"

Ciara ran out of the interrogation room and right into Claire. Claire placed her hands on Ciara's shoulders, "Are you okay?" Claire's touch made Ciara's skin crawl but knew she had to pretend like it didn't bother her.

Ciara summoned the best crocodile tears she could, "Fine, let's just get out of here." Claire nodded and wrapped her arm around Ciara as the walked out of the station.

Ben watched as Ciara walked away. When Claire wasn't looking, Ciara gave Ben a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N** : I didn't like in the 1/4/19 episode how Ciara completely brushed off Ben's still-obvious pain over Thomas and made it all about Chad. It didn't seem like her to me. This is how I would have liked that scene to go.

* * *

"I saw Stefan when he found out Abigail's baby wasn't his. The guy was crushed. I felt for him." Ben looked down slightly, "I've been there. Losing a baby you thought was yours, there's nothing worse."

As happy Ciara was that Charlotte was Chad's, she couldn't ignore the sadness in Ben's eyes and the pain in his voice. Ciara narrowed her eyes slightly, "You're talking about Thomas?" Ben looked up at Ciara and nodded slightly, "I-I know that Chad is his father and I'm not still… I get it, but the pain is still there."

Ciara swallowed hard and walked over to Ben and loosely wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, "Do you want to talk about it? Because you know that you can talk to me about anything, Ben." Ben couldn't help but smile a small smile, "I know." Ben ran his hands up and down Ciara's back.

Ben sighed heavily, "When-when I found out that Abigail's son wasn't my son… i-it was like my whole world was shattered. When I was locked up, all I wanted was to get the hell out of there and be there for my son. Be what I didn't have. A good father. I didn't want my son growing up the way I did. In fear or without a dad. Maybe I wouldn't have ended up the way I did. And when I found out that it was all a lie…" Ben thinned his lips to a line, "It was like nothing mattered anymore."

Ciara ran a hand through Ben's hair and rested her hand on the side of his head. "I had lost Abigail to Chad who never really loved me or was even mine in the first place and I didn't have a son. I-I had no one that needed me on the other side." Ciara ran her thumb over Ben's cheek, "Baby..." Ben shrugged out of Ciara's grasp and turned away from her.

"That was my lowest point; ever lower than when I tried to kill Chad and Abigail. I felt like everything was just… I didn't matter to anyone." Ben sniffed trying to swallow his emotions. He hated being vulnerable like this. Ben knew he could trust Ciara not to judge him, but being this open and raw was still new territory to him.

Ciara walked over to Ben and took his hands in her own. Ciara shook her head, "Don't do that. Don't hide yourself or your emotions from me. You don't have to act like this doesn't still bother and hurt you because it's okay if it does." Ben met Ciara's stare, "How can I say that me losing the son that I thought was mine is the most painful moment of my life when there are people aren't here because of me? What kind of person does that make me? Especially to those people's loved ones? There are so many things that I can't undo." Ciara squeezed Ben's hands, "Human. It makes you human, Ben. Yes, it is great that Thomas is Chad's _FOR_ Chad." Ben's face fell even further hearing Ciara talk about Chad. Ciara dipped her head down, forcing Ben to look at her, "…but, that doesn't change the fact that you obviously still carry this pain. You lost the child that you thought was yours. I can't even begin to imagine what that must've been like. Ben, you have a right to feel however you feel about this situation. You're only human."

Ben smiled sadly at Ciara, "You're probably the only person to see me like that." Ciara rested one hand on Ben's upper arm and the other on his neck. "Who knows, maybe one day…" Ciara blushed slightly and bit her lip, "Maybe you'll get another chance at that dream." Ben couldn't help but smile a slight but still had a sad smile getting what Ciara was implying.

"I-I just thought-After everything I did, I never thought another woman would ever want to come near me, let alone have my child. Who in their right mind would want 'The Necktie Killer' as the father of their baby?" Ciara let out a quiet "Me." Ciara smiled, "You're not that man anymore Ben. You are a good guy who got sick but you got help and now you're that good guy again." Ciara's blushed deepened and ran a hand through her hair, "And I-I know that we are just starting to date but… I see that as a possibility. I can see that with you one day." Ciara laughed nervously, "I-I'm not saying that I'm ready for that like tomorrow, but-" Ben nodded his head, "Yeah, I get it. Look, I'm not either but the fact that you see it even as a remote possibility someday possibly in the future… it means more to me than anything."

Ben caressed Ciara's cheek, "I have debts that I can never repay." Ciara smiled, "Well, I have one that's an easy fix." Ciara walked over to the desk and picked up the guardian bell. "YOU… promised me a ride and to try this little baby out" Ciara said as she rang the bell. Ben returned Ciara's smile. "I did." Ciara clutched the bell tightly in her hand, "So… let's do it."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N** : This story is inspired by makiaken on twitter who suggested several things that could happen with Cin being trapped in Nicole's room. Makiaken, I'll take #4 in oneshot form(that sounded like something from Jeopardy lol).

Ciara paced around Nicole's hotel room while Ben searched through the closet. Ciara let out a groan. Ben whipped his head around and walked up to his girlfriend. Ben rested each of his hands on Ciara's shoulders. "Hey, it's going to be okay. We're going to figure out a way out of here." Ciara sighed, "Obviously Nicole is hiding something. She must have figured out that we were in here and locked us in." Ciara bit her lip in concentration. Ben eyed Ciara curiously, "What?" Ciara sighed, "One thing doesn't make sense." Ben nodded slightly and Ciara continued, "If there was some evidence that Nicole murdered Ted or at least that Stefan didn't, why lock us in here? She should have stormed in and promptly kicked us out of her room."

Ben scratched the back of his neck, "Yeah, that's been bugging me too." Ben thought for a moment, "Unless she thought we already found whatever it is that she is hiding in here and was afraid that if she kicked us out, we would go to the police." Ciara sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed heavily. Ben sat down next to Ciara and kissed the side of her head. Ciara rested her head on Ben's shoulder. "Ciara, I'm sorry."

Ciara picked her head up and furrowed her eyebrows at Ben, "For what?" Ben thinned his lips to a line, "If it wasn't for me, if I had dragged you into this, you wouldn't be trapped in here right now." Ciara turned slightly to face Ben, "Hey, you didn't 'drag' me into anything." Ciara smiled, "I am more than happy to be the Watson to your Sherlock..." Ciara chuckled slightly under her breath, "...even if we are trapped in here." Ben's head dipped down and Ciara pushed Ben's chin up with her index finger forcing him to look at her. "And if I had to be trapped with anyone, I'm glad it's with you." Ciara rested her head back on Ben's shoulder and Ben smiled slightly as he wrapped an arm around Ciara.

Ben sighed, "Phone check?" Ciara picked her head up as she and Ben both pulled their phones out. Ciara sighed, "Still nothing. You?" Ben shook his head, "No bars." Ben was about to put his phone back in his pocket when he felt it buzz. Ben thought to himself that was strange since he didn't have any bars and his eyes widened when he saw the reminder on his phone 'take your meds'. Ben sighed heavily. He hadn't taken them with him when he left the gatehouse this morning not knowing he would be out or rather stuck for so long. Ben didn't want to worry Ciara who was already beginning to panic.

* * *

Hours had passed and Ben could feel his paranoia increasing. Ben mumbled softly to himself trying to stop the thoughts. Ciara who was laying back on the edge of the bed sat up slightly and saw Ben pacing and what looked like talking to himself. Ciara stood up and walked over the Ben, "What's going on?"

Ben sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "I-I…" Ben took a deep breath, "I'm just trying to figure out what Nicole's motive is here. What I've heard about her, this doesn't seem like her." Ciara sighed, "I mean, she DID lose a child Ben." Ben looked down, "Because of me." Ciara wrapped her arms around Ben's neck, "Hey I told you, babe you are one man, and you were up against a Mexican gang's goons. They were hell-bent on making Chloe pay for killing El Fideo. You are not responsible for Holly's death. You GOTTA stop putting that on yourself."

Ben wiggled himself out of Ciara's grasp and sat down on the floor, leaning against the bed. Ben held his head in his hands, gripping his hair tightly. Ciara furrowed her eyebrows as she walked over to Ben. Softly Ciara said, "Ben…" Ben looked up at Ciara and Ciara saw how Ben was sweating profusely. Ciara thinned her lips to a line. She hadn't seen Ben like this since the cabin.

Ciara sat down on the floor so she and Ben were face-to-face. Ciara rested one hand on Ben's and the other on Ben's shoulder. In a voice barely below a whisper Ciara said, "Hey, talk to me. What's going on?" Ben slowly removed his hands from his face and looked Ciara in the eye. Ciara smiled the slightest of smiles, "Babe, talk to me, please." Ben sighed heavily and opened his mouth to speak but no words came out.

Ciara lifted her hand off of Ben's shoulder and held his other hand and gave both a squeeze. Ben sighed and Ciara brought Ben's hands to her face and placed a tender kiss on each of his palms. Ciara softly spoke, "We're going to get out of this, Ben. Trust." Ben looked up at Ciara, "How can you?" Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "What are you…" Ben spoke softly, "How can you trust me?" Ciara scoffed slightly under her breath, "What're you talking about Ben? Of COURSE I trust you. Ben, you are the person that I've given everything to."

Ben stood up and walked away from Ciara, "I'm nothing more than a monster." Ciara followed Ben and gently rested her hand on his shoulder, "Ben, where is this coming from? I-I thought we got past all of this." Ciara placed her hand over Ben's heart, "You're sweating a lot. Are you sure you're okay?"

Ben took a step back so Ciara was just barely out of his grasp. "I'm never getting out of here." Ciara eyed Ben curiously. Ben continued, "This was all a set-up, wasn't it?" Ciara swallowed hard, "Nicole obviously doesn't want anyone to know what we've-" Ben interrupted Ciara, "No, not Nicole, YOU."

Ciara furrowed her eyebrows and pointed her index finger toward her heart, "Me?" Ben scoffed, "Oh, don't act all innocent. It was _YOUR_ idea to look in Nicole's room. YOU did this, didn't you? **_DIDN'T_** you?!" "Ben I-" Ben pointed his index finger at Ciara, " **DON'T** lie to me."

Ciara inhaled deeply and walked up to Ben. Ciara rested her hands on Ben's face. Tears began to fill Ciara's eyes, "I would never lie to you Ben, NEVER." Ben thinned his lips to a line as he looked into Ciara's eyes. Ben could feel himself crack a little. Ben let out a little sigh and wrapped Ciara in a tight hug. Ciara let out a tearful sigh as Ben rested his head on Ciara's shoulder.

Ben pulled back after a moment, "How do you do that?" Ciara looked at Ben in confusion, "Do what?" Ben thinned his lips to a line, "Bring me back from the brink."

Ciara took Ben's hand and guided him to the edge of the bed and Ben sat down. Ben sighed heavily, "Ciara, I, um…" Ben cleared his throat, "I missed taking my meds today." Ciara nodded her head slightly, getting it. "Ah, so that's what caused…" Ciara trailed off not quite knowing how to word what just happened. Ben nodded and softly said "yeah".

Ciara took Ben's hands tightly in her own, "I am right here, Ben. If you feel yourself slipping… just look at me." Ben looked at Ciara and smirked ever so slightly, "I love you Ciara." Ben leaned forward and rested his head on Ciara's shoulder. Ciara turned her head slightly and kissed Ben's cheek, "I love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Ben looked around nervously and confused and just saw white, almost fluffy clouds. No Dr. Evans, no Ciara, and no Evan. "Whe-where am I? Ciara? CIARA?! Ciara, where are you?!" A middle-aged woman approached Ben, "Oh Ollie."

Ben's eyes widened, "Mama? Ho-how are you-you're…" The woman finished for Ben, "Dead? Yeah." Ben's sighed realizing, "Does that mean I'm…?" Ben's mom nodded, "I'm so sorry, my baby boy." Ben shook his head, "But… but how? Ciara got the execution to stop! She-" Ben was interrupted by a man's voice, "Got to you just in time? Apple didn't fall far from the tree." The man chuckled.

Ben's eyes widened, "M-Mr. Brady? I-I recognize you from Ciara's pictures." Bo nodded, "That's right." Ben's face fell slightly, "Then you know who I am." Bo nodded again, "I know you, Megan…" gesturing to Ben's mom "…and everything that's gone on. Including how happy you've made my little Doodlebug." Ben scrunched his nose, "Doodlebug?" Bo nodded slightly and shrugged, "You have your nicknames, I have mine. But I'd say yours is appropriate given what just happened."

Ben sadly nodded looking between his mom and Ciara's dad. "You're both here, and you're both dead. I'm dead too." The realization hit Ben like a ton of bricks. It was really over, his life. After everything he and Ciara had been through, this is how it ended. Ben took minor comfort in Ciara being the last thing he saw.

Ben shook his head, "But how? They never administered the final drug." Megan looked to Bo who just nodded. Megan took her son's hands in her own, "Ollie, your respiratory system failed and your heart stopped after the second drug." Tears welled Ben's eyes, "N-no. This can't be it." Ben yelled as loud as he could, "CIARA!" Megan pressed her lips together, "Ben, Ciara can't hear you."

All the sudden, Ben felt a sharp pain in his chest. Ben looked down at his chest, "Wha-what was that?" Megan looked up, "They must be trying to resuscitate you." Ben chuckled slightly, "Probably at Ciara's insistence. Girl doesn't give up." Ben sighed sadly, "She fought for me until my last breath… literally."

Megan touched Ben's shoulder, "You really love her, don't you?" Ben nodded, "More than anything. The thing that kills me most about being dead, not being dead in of itself, I deserve it for the things I've done. But what this is going to do to Ciara."

Ben heard what he could only describe as a wailing. Ben furrowed his eyebrows, "What is that sound? Is that my brother that Jordan killed?" Megan shook her head and gestured to her left. A screen came down and Ben could see what was happening back on earth: Ciara over his body begging him to come back. " _Please Ben, please come back to me! I love you!" Ciara let out gasping sobs, "Please, please, please._ " Ben whipped his head around repeatedly, "I want to go back. I _need_ to go back. Ciara needs me as much as I need her." Megan slowly nodded, "You have to want it, baby boy." Ben swallowed hard, "I do, I want it more than anything. I LOVE Ciara more than anything."

Bo inhaled sharply, "You take care of my doodlebug. Look out for her. Do all of the things I can't for my baby girl." Ben cocked his head slightly to the side, "Even marry her?" After a moment, Bo slowly nodded and a small smile came to his lips, "Yes. If I was alive, I probably would have worked just as hard as Fancy Face to keep you away from Ciara… but I see everything here. I see how much you love my daughter and after all of the pain and trauma she's been through, she feels loved by you and safe with you and that's all I want for her. I see that you treat my daughter like a Queen, and isn't that what every father wants? Marry Ciara, protect her and hold her close to your heart."

Megan rustled Ben's hair, "You're such a good boy." Ben's face fell, "You clearly haven't been watching." Megan shook her head, "I have, and while I haven't approved of all the things you've done… I also see the man you have become. The good, kind man who tries to do the right thing." Megan pointed to Ben's heart, "THAT is the boy I raised."

Ben sighed heavily and looked at Bo for a moment before looking back to face his mom, "How do I do this? How do I go back?" Megan held Ben's hands tight, "Close your eyes and focus on your anchor." Ben closed his eyes and pictured Ciara, all the times he had rescued her and she rescued him back without even realizing it. All the times she smiled at him and told him she loved him.

Ben opened his eyes and his mom and Bo were gone. Ben looked down at his hand and smiled at what he saw his mom left there: the guardian bell. Suddenly Ben felt dizzy. "Ciara, Ciara, Ciara."

* * *

Ciara held Ben's face tightly as she towered over him, "Please baby, come back to me." Ben let out a gasping breath. Ciara let out a shocked tearful laugh, "You came back! You came back!" Ben looked up at Ciara, "Doodlebug." Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, "Ben?" Ben weakly smiled, "I'm gonna marry you."

Ciara wiped an eye, "Oh thank God, Ben. You're okay." Ciara kissed Ben's forehead, "You rest, you've been through a lot today." Ben nodded and closed his eyes.

Ciara walked over to Marlena who enveloped Ciara in a hug. Ciara pulled back and sniffed, "What, uh, what happens now?" "They'll transport Ben to the hospital. He'll have to watched very closely because… of what happened." Ciara nodded knowing what Marlena was saying without her saying the actual words.

* * *

Ciara saw Marlena and Kayla talking by the nurse's station and approached them. "Can I talk to you two for a moment?" Kayla and Marlena nodded. Kayla asked, "What's going on?" Ciara sighed, "I-I know it's going to sound crazy, but…" Marlena rested a hand on Ciara's shoulder, "What?"

Ciara sighed heavily, "Is it possible Ben _did_ die and go to heaven?" Marlena and Kayla both looked at Ciara confused. Ciara put her hands up, "I-I know it doesn't make any sense but when Ben woke up at Statesville, he called me 'Doodlebug'. The only person who ever called me that was-" Kayla finished, "Your dad." Ciara nodded.

Marlena asked, "Did you ever tell Ben about that?" Ciara shook her head, "No, never. I know it doesn't sound realistic but is it possible that Ben saw Dad? And they spoke?" Marlena and Kayla looked at each other for a moment, neither saying a word. Ciara put her hand to her forehead, "And now you're ready to cart me off to Bayview."

Marlena chuckled, "Ciara, I don't think you're crazy. And stranger things have happened." Kayla nodded, "I-I mean look at Kristen, running around in a Nicole mask. Your mom thinking she's a princess, Evan pretending to be David's nanny when he's really...?" Ciara sighed, "I-I just have to see what happens when Ben wakes up. H-how long is that sedative going to last?" Kayla looked at her watch, "Should be wearing off shortly." Ciara nodded, "I-I should get back to him. I don't want him to be alone when he wakes up."

Ciara started to walk away when Marlena said, "Ciara?" Ciara turned back and faced Marlena. Marlena sighed, "I want you to know, in my visit with Ben before they brought him to the execution… he wanted me to tell you he loves you. I told him that I was sure you knew but he said that while he tells you everyday, he wanted you to know that in his last moments on this earth that loving you has been the single greatest experience of his life."

Tears welled Ciara's eyes, "He said that?" Marlena nodded, "Those were his exact words." Ciara sighed, "I love Ben, and I know how much he loves me. I-I never thought I would find someone who loves me as completely and as fully as Ben does. What if… what if the drugs did something to him and he's not the same? What if he doesn't come back as _my_ Ben?" Ciara sighed a shuddering sigh and walked away without another word.

Marlena and Kayla looked at each other. Marlena said, "What Ciara said about Bo, Is it really possible?" Kayla's eyes widened slightly as she shook her head, "I don't know. But if he did… wow." Kayla looked up at the ceiling for a moment wondering if her brother could really be looking down on them.

* * *

Ciara sat on a stool near Ben's bed. Ciara kissed Ben's hand as he slept. Ciara couldn't help but think about what Ben called her when he woke up 'Doodlebug'. It didn't make any sense, she never told Ben about that so how could he have known?

"Ci?" Ciara looked up and saw Ben opening his eyes. Ciara sighed relieved, "Hi." Ben repeated, "Hi. I must be in heaven because you are an angel." Ciara narrowed her eyebrows at Ben, "That's not funny, that's not funny."

Ben looked around, "H-how did I-?" "What do you remember?" Ben sighed heavily, "Th-the last thing I remember is looking at you through the glass. I don't remember anything else. What happened?" Ciara sighed emotionally, "After I got the warden to stop the execution, I told you we did it, you were going to be okay. You tried to smile at me and then your eyes closed and your head bopped forward. That _quack_ of a doctor said your respiratory system was failing and then… then your heart stopped. He said it was too late." Ciara let out a shuddering sigh, "I don't think I've ever been so scared. Thinking this was it, it was over. I failed. I-I would never see you smile at me or feel so safe with your arms around me."

Ben smiled and moved slightly in the bed and Ciara got in bed with him. Ciara rested a knee in-between Ben's legs as she laid her head on his chest. Ciara continued, "But he gave you a shot of adrenaline with the _biggest_ damn needle I have ever seen. I said you couldn't die on me. The warden let me in when I said I needed to be with you and I just begged you to wake up and come back to me."

Ciara was quiet for a moment just listening to the thumping. "That's my favorite sound." Ben furrows his eyebrows slightly "What?" Ciara smiles softly, "Your heartbeat. I feared I would never hear that sound again." Ben moved so he could sit up further, "I'm not going anywhere, Ciara. This heart..." Ben tapped his chest "...is yours, it beats for you." Ciara smiled as she played with the sleeve of Ben's gown.

Ben chuckled lightly, "When you came in with Evan… Christian whatever, at gunpoint, I wasn't sure if it was real or if I was hallucinating since once the drugs started I saw you. I-I knew you weren't there, but I saw you and I clung to you and our memories. Dr. Evans would say something and it would trigger a memory. Finding you on the side of the road, our first kiss, our first date. Giving you the guardian bell on our first Christmas, getting to make love to you for the first time. Ciara, you were why I was able to fight those god-awful drugs. You're my everything, Ciara. You're not just my Bobcat, you're my SuperBobcat."

Ciara sat up, "I love you, Ben. And let me tell you, loving _you_ has been the single greatest experience of _MY_ life." Ben smiled bashfully, "Dr. Evans told you about that?" Ciara nodded, "I know how much you love me, even before you told me the first time, I knew that you did, I could feel it. The way you look at me, the way you treat me, WOW."

Ciara laid her head back on Ben's chest, "Baby, I'm going to love you until the end of time." Ben smiled and chuckled under his breath tightening his grip on Ciara. Neither moved when there was a knock at the door.

Marlena walked in and smiled at the sight she saw. "Nice to see you've joined us again." Ben chuckled and sat up, bringing Ciara with him. "Thank you, Dr. Evans. Ciara told me how you were there for her while I was… let's just say out of it and told her what I wanted her to know."

A small smile crossed Marlena's lips as she crossed her arms, "I told you I would be there the whole time and I meant it." Marlena paused for a moment, "And, you know you can call me Marlena." Ben's eyes widened slightly, "A-are you sure?" Ciara smiled and Marlena nodded, "We've known each other for 2 ½ years almost and I've come to care about you as more than a patient Ben. When I was watching them pump those drugs through your system, it was like I was watching them do it to my own child."

Ciara turned to look at Ben and then at Marlena. Ciara turned back to face Marlena and chuckled, "I think we've lost him." Marlena chuckled back.

* * *

 **2 MONTHS LATER**

Ciara walked into the Kiriakis mansion living room and stopped when she saw Ben standing around what had to be a dozen candles. "Ben?" Ben turned around and met Ciara, "Hi."

Ciara smiled, "Hi, what is all of this?" Ben pressed his lips together and held Ciara's hands in his. "This... is something I've been thinking about for almost as long as I've known you."

Ben dropped to one knee and Ciara gasped, "Ben." Ben held Ciara's left hand, "Ciara Alice Brady, I love you. I didn't know what love was or could feel like this until I met you. When I thought my life was ending, I had only one regret: I didn't make you my wife and the mother of my children." "That's two regrets."

Ben chuckled lightly, "When I was being pumped full of those drugs, you were what kept me alive and kept me fighting. My life didn't begin until it had true love in it. I will never deserve you or your love but I just have to ask…"

Ben pulled a black box out of his pocket, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Ciara tearfully nodded, "Yes, yes, a hundred-a thousand times yes." Ciara pulled Ben up, "I love you, Ben Weston and I cannot wait to be your wife."

Ben slipped the ring onto Ciara's finger and sighed. Ciara looked up at Ben, "What, what is it?" Ben sighed heavily and brought Ciara over to the couch. "I wasn't exactly honest with you and I don't want us to start this next chapter of our life with a lie between us." Ciara nodded nervously, "What, what is it?"

Ben swallowed nervously, "I-I wasn't exactly honest when I woke up at the hospital. I remember waking up at the prison and calling you 'Doodlebug' and telling you I was going to marry you." Ciara ran a hand through her hair nervously, "Wh-why didn't you tell me?"

Ben sighed, "After everything I've put you through, you deserved a real proposal. Not a half-drugged up ' _I'm gonna marry you'_." Ciara tightly held Ben's hands in her own, "Ben Weston, all I need is you. I don't care about a fancy proposal. All I want… all I need is you promising to be mine for the rest of our lives." Ben brought Ciara's hand to his lips, "I love you." Ciara smiled, "I love you, too."

After a moment Ciara scrunched an eyebrow and cocked her head to the side ever so slightly, "How did you know about 'Doodlebug'? I-I mean I have my theory but…" Ben sighed, "I was dead, Ciara. I saw my mom… and your dad." All color drained from Ciara's face. All she could mutter was a quiet "You did?"

Ben nodded, "Yeah, it was really strange but he told me to take care of his 'little Doodlebug'. Then-then my mom showed me this screen and I saw you screaming over me begging me to come back to you. That was all I wanted. My mom placed a guardian bell in my hand and I was dizzy and the next thing I know I was coming back to you." Ciara rested her head on Ben's shoulder, "Oh Ben."

Ben looked over to the fireplace and nodded at a picture of Bo. He would hold his word to his future father-in-law: he would love and protect Ciara until his last dying day.

* * *

 **THE END**


	10. Chapter 10

**SEPTEMBER 2018**

* * *

Ben walked into the Square, amazed at how much it had been transformed for John and Marlena's wedding. He was shocked when Marlena extended an invitation to him, but graciously accepted.

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Ben began to stand up after finishing his session with Marlena when she put her hand out, "Ben, there's one more thing." Ben sat back down and sighed nervously._

 _Marlena continued, "I would like to formally extend an invitation to my wedding." Ben looked at Marlena is shock, "Really?" Marlena nodded, "I know that a lot of people in this town don't see what I and from what you've told me Ciara sees: that you've changed." Ben raised his eyebrows slightly, "And most of which are gonna be at the wedding."_

 _Marlena smiled a small smile, "True as that may be, you can't isolate yourself in this town forever. Hiding out at Ciara's isn't going to do you or your mental state any good." Marlena folded her hands, "So... what do you say?" Ben sighed deeply and swallowed hard, "Okay, sure. What do I have to lose?" Marlena chuckled under her breath, "Good." Ben stood up and looked at Marlena for a moment before leaving her office._

* * *

Ben stood off to the side, knowing that 99% of the people there would want nothing to do with him. He also wasn't exactly in the mood to be accosted by Eve again so avoided her like the plague. Luckily, she and Jennifer seemed to be going at it, so she was distracted. Ben made a mental note to send Jennifer a thank you note later.

Ben noticed Ciara walk in with Tripp. Ben knew that Tripp didn't deserve Ciara, after what he did with Claire, but then again neither did he. But Ben knew that Ciara had the biggest heart in the world; that was why she stuck by his side when everyone had given her every reason not to. Ciara looked gorgeous in her red dress. Ben felt the air leave his lungs when she smiled. She was a good, decent person. That's why he knew that he didn't deserve her. After what he did, he deserved to be alone for the rest of his life, but he _ESPECIALLY_ didn't deserve someone as amazing as Ciara. Tripp escorted them over to their seats when Ciara made eye contact with Ben. Ben noticed Ciara whispered something to Tripp.

Ciara then made her way over to Ben. Ciara smiled, "Hey. Don't take this the wrong way, but what're you doing here?" Ben laughed, "None taken. Dr. Evans actually invited me." Ciara nodded her head, "Wow. Well I'm glad to see you, but surprised that you didn't mention it since you know, we kinda sorta live together." Ben laughed lightly, "True, but if figured if Tripp knew…" Ciara finished his sentence, "He would make a federal case out of it and go to Marlena and _demand_ that you be uninvited." Ciara chuckled and winked at Ben, "Got it." Ben couldn't help but laugh when he was around Ciara; she just brought it out of him. Most of the time, Ben couldn't forget what he had done. It would always be a part of him and all of the therapy and meds in the world wouldn't change that. But when Ben was around Ciara, he didn't feel like the 'Necktie Killer'. He just felt like 'Ben', the old him, the REAL him.

Ben and Ciara looked at each other for a moment before Ciara broke their trance and looked back at Tripp. Ciara pointed to Tripp, "I should…" Ben nodded, "Yeah." Ciara walked back over to her seat with Tripp in the front row and Ben took a seat in the middle of the rows of chairs, aisle seat.

* * *

Ben looked around as the ceremony went on and he was right: the only people there that didn't hate him was Ciara and Marlena. Thankfully, Hope wasn't at the ceremony so that was one less person that hated his guts.

All the sudden a woman bursted into the ceremony, "Aw, isn't this sweet?" Everyone looked back and saw Kristen DiMera standing there, holding a gun. Marlena looked right at her, "Kristen." Kristen laughed, "That's right, it's me: Kristen DiMera. Back from the dead. After SHE…" gesturing to Marlena, "…tried to kill me and left me for DEAD." Marlena started to take a step toward Kristen, "Kristen…" Kristen waved the gun, "DON'T! Move." Marlena sighed and took a step back.

Kristen turned and held the gun on Ciara, "Ciara Brady. I didn't expect to see you. I figured you burned to death." Ciara looked next to her and noticed Tripp was gone. Ciara's eyes widened and started walked toward Kristen, " _YOU_ started that fire?" Ciara kept walking until she was face-to-face with Kristen. "That's right. Your mother killed my father in cold blood, so I thought it was only fitting that I return the favor. She left me fatherless so I'd leave her daughterless."

Ben stood up and in front of Ciara using his body as shield. Kristen sucked her teeth, "Ben Weston. The wrench in my plan. Ciara would have been dead if it wasn't for you. But that doesn't mean that she still can't be." Kristen cocked the gun and Ciara tried to move Ben out of the way, but he wouldn't budge.

"Ben, let me go." Ben didn't move, "I am not gonna let you get shot." Ciara sighed, "It's me she wants, not you. Don't be stupid, Ben." Kristen started laughing, "Isn't that sweet? The serial killer with a heart of gold. But the question is, are you willing to die for her?"

Ciara tried again, unsuccessfully, to get Ben out of Kristen's line of fire. Kristen pulled the trigger and hit Ben square under his chest. Ben collapsed to the floor. Ciara gasped as she moved hair behind her ear, "Ben! Oh my god, Ben!" Ciara looked up at Kristen, "Yo-you shot him!" Kristen laughed, "Oh, grow up Ciara."

Kristen stepped over them and got closer to John and Marlena. Ciara couldn't even hear Kristen's voice anymore. All she was focused on was Ben. Ciara supported Ben's neck with one hand putting her other hand over his bullet wound, "Ben, listen to me. Don't close your eyes. Just-just focus on my eyes." Ben smirked a bit through the pain, "Like I could focus on anything else." Ciara shook her head and let a tearful chuckle out. "You shouldn't have done that. You're always saving me." Ben grimaced, "I couldn't let her shoot you. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you and…" Ben groaned, "…and I didn't do everything I could to stop it. I-I care about you too much."

Ben groaned again and Ciara sighed. She lifted her hand from Ben's wound for a moment but more and more blood just kept coming out. Ciara pressed on Ben's wound again and turned her head slightly and saw Kristen still holding the gun in front of John and Marlena. Ciara didn't wish anything bad to happen to them, but she did wish for Kristen to just do whatever she was gonna do already because Ben needed help, he needed to get to the hospital.

Ciara reached down to grab her phone and then remembered how they were put in a basket somewhere. Ciara looked around but couldn't find the basket. Ciara noticed Ben's eyes getting heavier and heavier. "Ben, look at me. You HAVE to stay awake. Let's reminisce about the cabin, just keep your eyes open." Ben's eyes closed and Ciara's voice dropped to a whisper, "Ben…" Tears began to fill Ciara's eyes, "Ben, please. Open your eyes."

* * *

Kayla walked over to Ciara who was still over Ben, "Honey, let me help." Ciara looked down at her hands. She couldn't tell where her hands ended and Ben's clothes began because of all the blood. Kayla gently put her hand on Ciara's arm, "Let me help Ben." Ciara sighed and took her hands off of Ben.

Ciara looked around and noticed that Tripp was still nowhere to be found. Ciara chuckled bitterly to herself. Ciara thought to herself "What a coward". Tripp runs away and Ben used his body as a human shield to protect her.

Ciara closed her eyes for a moment and looked down at her hands. She couldn't believe how much blood Ben had lost. Ciara put her bloody hand in Ben's and gave it a light squeeze. Ciara sniffed, "Aunt Kayla, is he gonna be okay?" Kayla was about to answer when Ciara interrupted, "Of course not. Look at how much blood he's lost."

Kayla sighed, "Ciara, he has a pulse and I will do EVERYTHING in my power to save him, okay?" Ciara, in a voice slightly above a whisper said, "Okay." Ciara wasn't exactly the praying type but prayed that Ben could feel her and knew that she was right there by his side.

Kayla turned around, "Steve." Steve came over, "Whatcha need Sweetness?" Kayla looked down at Ben, "I need you to help me get Ben to the hospital." Steve nodded and slowly lifted Ben up while Kayla supported his legs. Ciara sighed nervously and followed very closely behind with Ben's jacket in hand.

* * *

Ciara held Ben's jacket tightly as she watched Kayla run after the gurney carrying Ben which was headed for the OR. Ciara took a seat and inhaled Ben's jacket. It smelt just like the cologne he always wore. Ciara slipped it over her shoulders. Steve took a seat next to Ciara, "How you holding up?"

Ciara sniffed, "I'm not the one fighting for my life right now." Steve nodded slightly, "She's one of the best. She's going to do everything she can." Ciara swallowed emotionally, "I know. And normally I wouldn't doubt Aunt Kayla's abilities but…" "You're just worried about Ben." Ciara sighed as she nodded, "Yeah."

Ciara leaned back, "Why did Ben have to be such an _**IDIOT**_?! Kristen didn't want him, she wanted ME! If he wasn't so goddamn stubborn, he wouldn't be in an OR right now fighting for his life!" Ciara sighed, "He-he's always saving me. First with after I crashed Dad's bike and now this." "Let me ask you something Ciara and you can be honest. Are your feelings for Ben friendship or something more?"

Ciara looked at Steve in confusion, "What are you…?" Steve shook his head slightly, "I'm not asking as Tripp's father and I'm not judging you. It's just-the way you're worried about Ben. I'm just wondering if it goes further than friendship."

Before Ciara could answer, Hope came running into the hospital. "Baby?!" Ciara stood up, "Mom." Hope wrapped her daughter in a tight hug. "I-I heard what happened at the wedding. Are you okay?" Ciara sniffed, "Yeah, Mom. Because of Ben." Hope tensed slightly and Ciara continued, "He saved my life, Mom. He-" Ciara sighed, "Kristen showed up and said she was surprised to see me because she thought I died in the fire. Mom, Kristen's the one who started the fire at the cabin, not Ben." Ciara sighed emotionally, "Kristen was going to shoot me, finish what she started. Ben… Ben wouldn't let her. He wouldn't move. Mom, Ben got shot protecting me. An-and if he doesn't make it through this, I'll never forgive myself."

Ciara wrapped her arms around herself pulling on Ben's jacket. Hope rested her hands on Ciara's shoulders, "I'm just glad it's over and you're okay baby." Ciara sighed trying to stop the tears that threatened to form, "I'll feel a hell of a lot better when Aunt Kayla comes out and tells me that Ben is going to be okay." Hope kissed Ciara's forehead, "I have to get back to the station; there's still a manhunt for Kristen. But I'm just a phone call away." Ciara nodded, "I know Mom." As Hope walked away Ciara called Hope back, "Mama?" Tears threaten to fall, "You do whatever it takes to find Kristen. I want her to pay for what she did to Ben." Hope nodded, "And to you." Ciara took a deep breath as she watched her mom leave.

* * *

What felt like an eternity later, Kayla walked out to the waiting area still in her scrubs. Ciara stood up, "Aunt Kayla, jus-just tell me that Ben is going to be okay." Kayla smiled a small smile, "He should make a full recovery." Ciara wrapped her aunt in a bone-crushing hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Kayla chuckled, "He's not out of the woods yet, but things look promising." Ciara smiled, "Thank you. I-Can I sit with him? He's in that bed because of me." Kayla half-smiled and chuckled lightly, "I wouldn't even bother trying to stop you." Kayla held Ciara's face in her hands, "When you get like this, I see your father shining through." Ciara smile got bigger, "Thanks."

* * *

Ciara walked into Ben's room and took a seat next to his bed. Ciara ran her nails lightly up and down Ben's arm, hoping for a response but nothing. "I-I don't know if it's true that when people are unconscious, they can still hear what's being said. You are such a stubborn IDIOT Ben! Wh-why did you have to do that? Kristen-Kristen didn't want you, it was me she wanted. Just like it was me she wanted when she started that fire at the cabin. I-I care about you Ben and I don't want anything to happen to you. I-if you die, I-I couldn't handle it. You have become someone that-that I care so deeply about that I didn't expect. You have to wake up Ben, please. I know you said that you don't have anyone else…" Ciara gave Ben's hand a squeeze, "…but I am HERE. Please Ben." Ciara sighed and squeezed Ben's hand tighter, "Please feel that. Feel how much I care about you. I-I probably would never admit this if you were awake but I-" Ciara stopped talked when she heard someone coming in.

Ciara turned her head as she wiped her eyes and saw Tripp walking in. "Ciara, Kayla told me you were in here." Ciara stood up and starting walked toward Tripp. Tripp wrapped Ciara in a hug but her body stiffened at Tripp's touch. "I'm so glad you're okay." Ciara chuckled bitterly, "Yeah, no thanks to you." Tripp looked at Ciara in confusion, "You're not honestly blaming me for-" Ciara cut Tripp off, "For running away like a little bitch?" Ciara crossed her arms, "YEAH, I am."

Ciara glanced at Ben's unconscious body for a moment before looking back at Tripp, "When Kristen showed up, you ran and hid while Ben refused to let Kristen shoot me no matter how many times I told him to move. He even got shot in the process. He may die because he wouldn't let me get shot while my own BOYFRIEND hid away in the _**BUSHES**_!" Tripp looked at Ciara incredulously, "So the serial killer is a hero because he wouldn't let you get hurt?! That is oh so sweet of him considering he already tried to KILL you." Ciara crossed her arms, "Actually, you're wrong about that." Tripp chuckled, "Don't tell me, don't tell me that you still believe that Ben is 'innocent'." putting airquotes around innocent.

"I KNOW Ben is innocent, not just because I've always trusted and believed in him, but because Kristen admitted to starting the fire. She did it because she wanted revenge against my mom. So, like I've always known, Ben is innocent." Tripp's eyes got wide, "INNOCENT?! Are you serious?! He's killed FOUR people!" "Three, okay, Will's still alive." Tripp sighed frustrated, "Really?! Really, that's the argument you wanna have right at this second?!"

Tripp sighed trying to calm himself, "How about we talk about the fact that you are sitting by his bedside!" Ciara swallowed, "Ben has no one else. I am NOT going to leave him." Tripp chuckled, "Well, I wonder why he doesn't have anyone! Oh, maybe it's because he's a MURDERER!" Ciara inhaled sharply, "He was sick. He's not that man anymore." Tripp looked at Ciara in disbelief, "You're still holding onto that 'sick' claim?!" Ciara swallowed hard, "Ben's not the man he was when he did those things. If you could just stop with the preconceived notions and ACTUALLY listen to him, you would see what I see." Tripp shook his head, "And what DO you see?" Ciara sighed, "A man who is a good guy. He did some bad things. But he's not the same person anymore. I would think you would understand that." Tripp's eyes widened at Ciara, "Are you seriously comparing me to that murdering maniac?!"

Tripp grasped Ciara's wrist, "That's it, let's go." Ciara ripped her arm from Tripp, "No! I told you I'm not leaving Ben and I meant it." Ciara sighed, "Look Tripp, I can't do this anymore!" Tripp looked at Ciara in confusion, "Do what exactly?" Ciara gestured between them, "THIS, us!" Ciara sighed trying to calm down, "Look, ever since I got back from the cabin, I've been trying to make it work between us, but it's never going to." Tripp pointed to Ben, "You're ending us because of HIM?!"

"Tripp, I'm not ending things because of Ben. I-I just don't feel the same that I felt for you before." Tripp shook his head disgusted, "You're gonna regret this." Tripp walked out of the room and slammed the door shut without another word.

Ciara shook her head slightly and walked back over to Ben. "Sorry you had to see-or rather hear that." Ciara rested her hand on Ben's forearm, "Tripp's wrong about you, Ben. Everyone is." Ben's monitor starting sounding alarms. Ciara looked at it and then back at Ben, "Ben? Ben?!" Kayla and two other doctors came rushing in. Ciara was scooted to the other side of the room.

Ciara's eyes began to fill with tears, "Ben! Wha-what's happening?!" Kayla put her hands on Ciara's shoulders, "Go into the waiting room." Ciara shook her head violently as tears began to fall, "No, I'm not leaving Ben." "He's in good hands." Ciara sighed emotionally, "I know."

Ciara walked toward the door and glanced at Ben one last time before closing the door. Ciara leaned against the door and put her hand over her heart, "Please be okay Ben, please."

* * *

Ciara paced the waiting room for minutes, hours. Ciara lost track of time. Finally Kayla and the other two doctors walked out. Kayla barely closed the door to Ben's room before Ciara ran up to her like the Road Runner. "What happened?! Is he okay?!"

Kayla sighed, "Ciara, Ben went into cardiac arrest." Ciara looked at her aunt disbelievingly, "What? Wh-why? H-how?!" "My best guess is the stress from the injury plus the time it took to get him to the hospital was too much strain on his heart." Kayla's words soaked in and then hit Ciara like a ton of bricks, "Wait, 'too much strain on his heart'? A-are you telling me that Ben is dead?!" Tears began free-falling down Ciara's cheeks. "No. No, no, no."

Kayla rested one hand on Ciara's shoulder and the other on her cheek. "Ciara, we were able to get Ben back." Ciara looked at her aunt with a tear-stained face. Quietly Ciara said, "What?" Kayla nodded, "We were able to revive Ben." Ciara let out a breath of relief, "You were?" Kayla nodded again, "But I warn you, Ben is still in very serious condition. We're going to be monitoring him closely, but you can go back in there if you like." Ciara sighed, "Thanks Aunt Kayla."

* * *

Ciara sat down next to Ben and placed her hand in his. "Don't do that. Don't scare me like that Ben." Fresh tears began to pool in Ciara's eyes. "I-I thought I had lost you. I was so terrified that I would never see you again. Jus-just open your eyes Ben, please. I just want to see your brown eyes look up at me. I love your eyes Ben. You don't have to say a word, PLEASE." Ciara caressed Ben's cheek, "Please Ben." Ben began stirring.

Ben opened his eyes a sliver and looked at Ciara and his eyes widened in confusion, "Wha-what happened?" Ciara let out a relieved laugh as she rubbed his cheek, "I am so glad that you are okay. D-do you remember what happened?" Ciara dropped her hand and Ben furrowed his eyebrows, "Um, it was Dr. Evans wedding and… we were talking and then… then everything goes blank." Ciara swallowed, "Kristen DiMera showed up holding a gun. She was the one who started the fire at the cabin, Ben. She-she did it to get back at my mom because my mom killed her father. I walked up to her but… but you wouldn't let her shoot me, no matter how hard I tried to get you to move, you wouldn't. You were too damn stubborn for your own good."

Ben let out a slight chuckle, "It sounds like I saved your life." Ciara shook her head and squeezed Ben's hand, "Ben, you scared me half to death. When… when all that blood was coming out of you and the whole time that Aunt Kayla had you in surgery, I was so scared. Scared I would never see you again. And then your heart stopped. God, I don't know if I've ever been so scared."

Ben pursed his lips, "Most of Salem would probably say that I don't have one. Everyone probably would have been happy if I had died." Ciara held Ben's cheek tightly as she shook her head, "Not me. Ben, my life would not be the same without you in it. You changed my life in so many ways." Ciara leaned down and pressed the lightest of kisses to Ben's lips. Ciara picked her head back up and Ben looked at Ciara in shock. Ciara thinned her lips to a line and after a moment a small smile formed.

Ciara bit her lip, "I, uh, I guess you're wondering what that was about." Ben's confused face stayed as he nodded slightly, "Yeah, kinda. Considering you're with Tripp." Ciara sighed as she sat back down, "A-actually, I'm not with Tripp anymore. I broke things off." Ben cleared his throat and started to sit up, "Wh-why? What happened?" Ciara sighed, "You protected me and refused to let me get hurt while he ran away and hid in the bushes like a little bitch." Ben looked at Ciara confused, "Are you sure you're not confusing gratefulness with something else?"

Ciara shook her head, "No, Ben. Se-seeing you like that, it made me finally face what I've been avoiding and denying. I care about you, more than friendship. When I was so scared that I would lose you, i-it was like nothing else mattered. Wearing your jacket and smelling your cologne was the only thing that was giving me even the slightest sense of calm. I know that your life has been nothing but hell since I quite literally crashed into your life. An-and if you don't feel the same or don't want to pursue anything with me, I get it. I won't blame you. We can go back to being friends and pretend this humiliating conversation and this whole confession never happened."

Ciara stood up and placed Ben's jacket over his legs. Ciara sighed and began to walk away when Ben gently grabbed her wrist. Ciara turned back to face Ben. Ben swallowed hard, "Y-you can't just say something like that and then walk away." Ciara looked at Ben in confusion and sat back down.

Ben swallowed hard, "This is hard for me…" Ciara shook her head as tears began to well in her eyes, "Y-you don't have to say anything, Ben. I get it." Ben looked at Ciara in confusion and Ciara chuckled bitterly, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. "You're older than I am. You have been with far more experienced and less traumatized women." Ben shook his head but Ciara didn't see it and kept talking, "Why would I think that you could ever be interested in someone like me?"

Ciara met Ben's eyes and inhaled sharply. Ben leaned forward and caressed Ciara's cheek. "That's not it. In fact, that's not even close, Ciara." Ciara looked at Ben curiously and he continued, "I-I don't know quite how to explain how I feel about you. I care about you, way more than I should. I like you Ciara."

Ben chuckled and Ciara furrowed her eyebrows, "What?" Ben thinned his lips to a line, "I sound like I'm in high school. But Ciara, I look at you and it's like… I feel safe like I can just be myself and that's okay." Ciara covered Ben's hand with her own, "Ben…"

"You are the only person that looks past what I have done as just sees 'me'. Ciara, you… you make me feel like the a 'normal' life is possible." Ben sighed, "I-I don't know how to explain how I feel about you." Ben took a deep breath, "The sound of your voice, it gives me butterflies but also makes me calm at the same time. Your smile makes my heart skip a beat and makes me want to do anything to keep it there." Ciara wiped her eye with her free hand. "When I'm with you, I-I feel like I can do anything. Like anything is possible."

Ciara smiled as tears threatened to form, "Are you saying…?" Ben nodded, "In case I wasn't being clear, I don't want to be just friends, Ciara. I want to be with you." Ciara's smile got bigger, "You do?" Ben nodded and Ciara leaned toward Ben and captured his lips in a kiss. Ben caressed Ciara's cheek as he deepened the kiss.


End file.
